Cuphead, Mugman, Red Rose: Don't Deal with the Devil
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman meet a daughter of a captain name Red Rose. Soon, all three of them travel around Inkwell Isle collecting the soul contracts for the Devil. What will become of the three friends. And what will happens when Red Rose learns the truth about her family?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Lost Sailor

On a dark and stormy night, there is a large ship with large sails on it from front to back. At the front of the ship, there is a golden mermaid on it, and windows on the side.

However, the ship is in the middle of a terrible storm. The waves is so rough, that the ship continues to move hard. The wind continues to blow on the sails and mast with full force.

On the deck of the ship, there are many sailors trying their best to hold the ropes to keep the sails in place. Holding the steering wheel, there is a man who is the captain of the ship. The man has dark tan skin, black hair, black eyes that has opening. He is wearing a black captain's hat with a large dark blue jacket, white shirt, dark blue pants, and boots.

As he tries to get his steering wheel stay on course, he loudly gives orders to the crew, "Alright men, keep holding on to those ropes! Keep the sails up!"

Hearing the command of their captain, the crew are doing their best to hang on to the support ropes for the a sail.

The captain's first mate cries out, "Captian, the wind is getting too strong! The ropes might not be able to wristband the wind!"

"You need to try men! Put your backs into it!" The captain calls out.

The ropes that is holding the sails begins to lose support. Unable to hold on with the wind, the rope that support the mainsail snaps and the giant sail begin to move out of control against the wind.

"It's no use captain! We lost the mainsail! The first mate cries out.

Then the captain shouts to the crew, "Then we'll have no choice! We'll have to cut down the mast!"

Hearing the command of their captain, two of their strongest men begin to use their axe to chop the mast down. They know that they need to hurry before the mast becomes too much for their ship to handle.

Holding in to one of the ropes is a girl about thirteen years old. She has short crimson rose red hair, tan skin, and blue eyes with a piece slice off. She is wearing a long sleeve red shirt, black pants with brown boots, she is wearing a red scarf on her neck, with a black hairband with red rose on it, and has a red lollipop necklace on her neck. This girl is the captain's daughter.

Seeing his daughter doing a good job with the rope, he calls out, "Good job Red Rose! Keep hold girl!"

Just then large waves of water enter the boat, and the captain screams, "Oh no! Look out Rose!"

But the waves clashes into the girl and throws her overboard from the ship, and into the water.

"Rose!" The captain screams, seeing his daughter out to sea.

Many of the crew look to see the girls is trying to swim as the waves continues to clash and move due to the storm.

"Help! Help!" Red Rose screams as she tries to swim and keep her head above the water.

On the ship, there is a life boat continues to swing back and forth. Soon the ropes that is supporting the boat begins to break.

The first mate notices this, and hollers, "The lifeboat's supports is breaking, that will save her! It's too dangerous to go out there!"

In a few second the ropes holding the lifeboat breaks and falls into the water.

Red Rose continues to try to swim and keep her head out.

As the boat hits the water, Red Rose screams, "Dad!"

"Red Rose!" The captain shouts.

Soon Red Rose manages to grab on to the lifeboat, and is struggling to get in.

"Red Rose don't try to swim back just get inside the boat! Be strong Rose!" The captain calls out.

The he screams, "Red Rose!"

Soon the ship lose sight of Red Rose and her lifeboat. All they can do is hope Red Rose can make it to shore alright.

Red Rose is able to into the lifeboat, but look out to see she can no longer see her father's ship anymore. Red Rose's eyes become watery, and worried for her father and the others. But most of all, she is afraid that she won't be seeing the, again. However, she remembers that she needs to be strong, and stay in the boat until she reaches land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Two Cups and a Kettle

The next day, Red Rose's lifeboat is able to make it to a large beach next to some small cliffs about three feet. However, she is sound asleep in the boat. What happened to her and her exhaustion is too much for her, so she's been past out for a while.

Running towards these very small cliffs, there are two young boys, brothers to be exact.

One of them has a cup for a head, black eyes with a slice missing, a straw with a red white stripe, he has a black body a small red nose. He wears white gloves, red shorts, and brown shoes. He is holding a rolled up paper in his hand. His name is Cuphead.

The other one has a cup head and black eyes as well, along with white gloves, a black body, and wears brown shoes. But the other one has a straw that has a blue and white stripe, a big blue nose, and blue shorts. His name is Mugman.

The two boys are running as fast as they can, like they have seen a ghost. But they have seen something worse than a ghost. With that, they end up getting themselves in deep trouble.

Cuphead pants as he says, C'mon Mug! We have to find the Elder Kettle. He'll know what to do!"

"I sure hope so. Otherwise the Devil will be collecting our souls," Mugman says, looking very scared.

"I'm sure he'll know something, but we won't know until we get to the house," Cuphead replies.

"Oh, how did you end up getting us into this mess," Mugman replies.

Just then, Mugman slides to a stop on his feet and sees something. Cuphead turns his head, and stops to see his brother looking at something.

Cuphead walks to his brother, and ask, "What is it Mug?"

"Look over there, it looks like a boat," Mugman says, pointing to where he's looking.

Cuphead turns to see what his brother is talking about. He sees a boat at the beach close to their home. Then he notices something inside of it. He sees something red.

Cuphead says, "I think there's someone in there."

What should we do?" Mugman asks.

"Let's check this out. Someone might need help " Cuphead answers, and make his way to the boat. Mugman follows after him.

The two brothers reach the boat to see it not having any damage. When they look inside. They are shocked to see the young girl with tan skin and short crimson red hair in the boat, unconscious.

"Oh no!" Mugman exclaims.

He turns to his brother, and asks, "Cuphead, is she… alright?"

"Looks like it. She's not hurt or anything. But she looked tired, and soaked," Cuphead says.

He turns to Mugman, and says, "We need to take her to Elder Kettle."

"You're right. He can help her," Mugman says.

The two brothers take opposite sides of the boat and lift it over their heads. Then the two brothers being to carry the boat with the girl sleeping inside.

At a small light gown house with a chimney and stove pipe, there is a tall, elderly, light gold grayish kettle sitting on a rocking chair. He has a light gray mustache, light gray gloves, and gold grayish shoes. He is simply sitting on the chair,wondering the boys have gone.

His question has been answer when the one of the them shout, "Elder Kettle! Elder Kettle!"

The kettle become surprised and stand up to see the two cup brothers running towards the house with a boat over their head.

Elder Kettle gets up, and asks, "Boys, where were you? And where did you get that boat?"

"We'll explain later, but there is someone who needs help," Cuphead answers

Elder Kettle looks inside the boat to see the girl sleeping in the boat.

"Come on boys, let's bring her inside. And then, you boys are going to explain to me where you two gone off too," Elder Kettle says.

Elder Kettle opens the door, and let the boys with the boat inside. Then he closed the door. After putting her to bed and is taken care of, they three leave the room. Then the boys explain to them the trouble they are in.

Meanwhile, the girl, Rose Red manages to open her eyes, and slowly moves her head. She looks to see she is not at sea anymore. She lifts her head up and hold her hand in her hand. Red Rose looks around to see she is in a room. There is a shelf with a lamp, a bookshelf, and a window with red curtains next to the bed. Red Rose gets out of bed, and head to the front door.

As she is about to open it, she hears a boy's voice saying, "And that's when we brought her to you. I've got ourselves into big trouble, and the girl seem to be in trouble as well."

"We're sorry Elder Kettle, we should have listen to you about staying away from that place, we're glad that the girl is alright," Another boy's voice says.

Curious, Red Rose slowly opens the door to hear the conversation. There she sees two young cupheaded boys and a elderly age kettle.

"I'm glad that she is alright too, Mugman. But my, what A fine pickle. You both have gotten into," The kettle calls Elder Kettle says.

"But what are we gonna do?" The boy names Mugman asks.

"Yeah. I don't want my soul stolen, but It doesn't feel right doing the Devil's work," the other boy says.

"I know, Cuphead. I know you don't what to be pawns of the Devil. But if you both refuse… I can't bear to imagine your fate," Elder Kettle says.

"So what do we do?" The boy Cuphead asks.

"You must play along for now. Collect those contracts. And you'd best be ready for some nasty business…" Elder Kettle says.

"Why?" The boys asks.

"Your debtor 'friends' won't be very friendly once you confront them. In fact, I expect they'll transform into terrible beasts," Elder Kettle answer.

Elder Kettle takes three bottles of liquid out of the his pot, and says, "Take these potions so they won't hang you out to dry. They will give you the most remarkable magical abilities."

Elder Kettle gives the boys a bottle. The two look at the bottle with curious looks, and not sure what this potion will do to them.

Cuphead notice the third one in Elder Kettle's head, and asks, "What's the third one for?"

"Well the third one is four our guest. In fact, I believed she has been listening to our conversation," Elder Kettle says with a calm smile.

The two brothers turn their heads to see the girl they have found has been listening to their conversation with the door slightly open. The girl look down, feeling a bit nervous about talking to strangers.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid. The boys and I are here to help," Elder Kettle says.

The girl looks down on the floor with a shy look on her face. She then opens the door more and exits the room. Then the girl walks to the two cup boys and the elderly kettle.

The girl rubs her left arm with her write hand, and quietly says, "Hello."

"Hello young lady. My name is Elder Kettle, and these are my boys, Cuphead…" Elder Kettle says.

"Hello," the boy with the red shorts says.

"And Mughead," Elder Kettle adds.

The boy with the blue shorts haves his hand, and says, "Hi."

"Hello," The girl replies.

"What's your name?" Cuphead asks.

"My name is Rose Red, but you can call me rose if you like," Red Rose introduces herself.

"Hi Rose Red," the two boys reply.

Then Mugman asks, "So Rose, what were you doing sleeping in the boat."

"Well, um, you see…" Red Rose sadly says.

Then she explains the three about what has happened. After hearing Red Rose's story, they feel sorry for her.

"We're sorry for what happen to you Rose," Cuphead says.

"I wish there's a way to help you, but we don't know how. We also have our own problem as well," Mugman adds.

"I remember hearing your conversation about the Devil and that you have to collect soul contracts," Red Rose remembers.

"Yeah. It's my fault. I betted our lives and lost. And the Devil said that he'd spare us if we collect the run away debtor's contracts," Cuphead explains.

"That… Really sucks. And collects the contracts is the only way out of it? Red Rose replies.

"Afraid so," Mugman says.

Red Rose look at the two brothers and can see the two are in real trouble. They seem like nice boys who end up going to the wrong place. A part of her wants to help them, but another side says that she needs to find her dad and wonder if he is able to reach the island with his ship.

Red Rose has an idea, "Maybe… I can come with you."

The three look at Red Rose with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Rose, you can't!" Mugman exclaims.

"Mugs is right. This is something my brother and I had to do on our own, and we don't want to put her endanger," Cuphead says.

"I know, but you all helped me when I was in trouble even though you had your own problem. I want to help you get yourselves out of this mess. Also…" Red Rose explains. Then Red Rose turn herself away with a sad look.

Elder Kettle puts her hand on her shoulder with a calm sad look on her face.

"You also want to find your father, and see if he's are here," Elder Kettle suspects.

"Yeah. I never been on the island before, and I no know if my father and his ship reach the island during the storm. But still, I want to help you. It might be dangerous, but my father always tell me to help those who are I need, especially friend," Red Rose explains.

Then she nervously asks, "That is… If we are friends?"

The two look eat each other thinking about it. Then they both smile and face Red Rose.

"Of course we'll be your friend," Cuphead says.

"It's very generous that you want to help us out even though we just met," Mugman says with a smile.

"Well, it looks like you three are going to have quite an adventure. They three have different missions, yet going on the same path," Elder Kettle says.

He gives Red Rose the third bottle, and says, "Here you go. You're going to need it too for the adventure you'll be on with the boys."

Red Rose nod her heads in reply. Soon, all three drink the bottles and they feel like they gain strength, agility and special powers.

"Wow! I never feel this strong before!" Rose Red says.

"Yeah. I can feel us having magical abilities, and stuff," Cuphead says.

"Now that you two are powered up, you all better be on our way. I want you all to be a careful and stick together," Elder Kettle says.

"Okay," The three friends reply.

After saying their goodbyes, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose head out on their adventure. They are walking down the forest to find their first person on the list.

Rose Red asks, "So how maybe people are on that list anyway?"

"Apparently, there are seventeen debtors on the list. So there are seventeen contexts we need to collect," Mugman says, holding the parchment paper.

"That's a lot," Rose Red says.

"You can say that again. What's worse, the Devil said that we have until midnight tomorrow to collect all the contracts. Otherwise, he'll be the one collecting ours," Cuphead says.

"That's rough," Rose Red replies.

"Yeah. We in for a long journey with not much time," Mugman says.

"Then we better find the first one on the list," Rose Red replies.

"Right," Cuphead replies.

The three friends continues to journey on through the first to find the first debtor to get the contracts from. They know it's not going to be easy, but they are together so they might have a chance to get all of them. And also, Rose Red hopes to find her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Botanic Panic!

Walking over the small bridge, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are going to find the first debtor on the list. In reality, the first on the list are three residents that Cuphead and Mugman know. Let's just say, they are not very happy about getting the contracts from them.

"So the first on the list is The Root Pack. It's not going to be easy to explain our situation to them," Cuphead says, reading the list and showing a sad look on his face.

"Why is that?" Red Rose asks.

"Because we friends time, and I don't think they willing to give up their contract that easily," Mugman sadly answers.

Understanding the situation, Red Rose sadly says, "Oh."

"Still, are you sure there not another way out of it?" Rose Red asks.

"Nope. Either we collect the contracts or the devil collects our souls by tomorrow," Cuphead answers.

"And you guys hate having to be the devil's errand boys?" Red Rose asks.

D"You could say that," Mugman replies with a sad look.

"I don't like this either, but that what the devil wants. And Elder Kettle said to play along for now," Cuphead says.

"You're right. I just wish there's another way to get out of hole we're in," Red Rose says.

"You're not in the hole. We are," Mugman clarifies.

"Yeah. You're just helping us get out of it," Cuphead agrees.

The three friends begin laughing with smile on their faces, but the happiness is not going to last long.

Working in a vegetable garden, their live three giant vegetable. A large yellow potato name Moe Tato. A big light yellow with a purple nose name Weepy. And finally, a orange carrot with leaves on it. His name is Pyscarrot. The three are picking vegetables from their garden.

Pyscarrot look up ahead to notice someone coming towards them.

He shows a grin, and says, "Well, well, look who it is. Cuphead and Mugman."

The other look to see Cuphead and Mugman walking toward the garden, and notice someone with them.

Weepy confirms, "And someone is with them?"

The three walk over to the front of the garden gate to see the veggies.

"Hey boys, what brings you here?" Moe asks.

"A-a who is with you? A-a new friend?" Weepy replies.

"She is. This is Red Rose," Mugman says.

"Hello," Red Rose replies, waving her hand.

"Red Rose huh? You must be new here. I never seen you on Inwell Isle before," Psycarrot replies.

"You could say that," Red Rose says, rolling her eyes.

Moe turns to Weep, and says, "You see, the boys are fine. They're just playing with their new friend."

"B-b-but, I-I-I saw them running really f-fast. A-a-and they were c-carrying a boat o-over their heads," Weepy replies.

The three children look away. Mugman is rubbing his arm nervously. Red Rose has her hands together and kicks the ground with her foot. Cuphead turns away with a stern look, and holding the parchment in her hand.

"Anyway, what bring you kids her here? And what's with the long face?" Psycarrot asks.

The three aren't saying a word.

Red Rose leans to Cuphead, and asks, "So which one of us is going to tell them?"

Cuphead sighs, "I'll do it."

Cuphead walks over with a frustrated look on his face. The three giant veggie look rather confused. Cuphead unroles the paper, that reads "Notice to Repossess" and "Dvil's Office" in large words, while everything else is small.

"Sorry guys… but we're here to collect your debt," Cuphead firmly says, and then put his hand on his face.

"What?!" the three veggies exclaim in shock.

"Look. We… we don't want to do it, but we have…" Mugman begins to speak.

But Psycarrot sternly says looking a bit aggressive, "Let me guess… you kids messed with the Devil."

"Well sorry, but we're not giving up our contract… " Psycarrot sternly says.

Moe jumps in, and shouts, "Without a fight!"

The kids becomes shocked to hear that the three giant veggies are going to fight for their contracts.

Red Rose comes in between the group, and says, "Now hold on guys, let's be reasonable about this. For one, I never meddle with this Devil guy who you owed to. And second, the boys don't want to do it but…"

"Look out Rose!" Mugman shouts, and pushes her out of the way as she lets out scream.

Soon a giant ball of dirt goes past them.

The two manage to get up.

"Thank you Mugman," Red Rose says.

Mugman blushes, and says, "You're welcome. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

They then hear Cuphead angrily shouts, "You got some nerve attack my friend like that."

Cuphead and the others notice that two of the veggies are missing, and they are being confronted by Moe Tato. Red Rose and Mugman get up, and join Cuphead.

"It looks like we're going to fight them in order to get to the other," Red Rose replies.

"It seems like it," Mugman agrees.

Then Cuphead says, "We need to be careful."

"Yeah. Cause he's going to attack!" Red Rose panics.

The boys look to see Moe Tato begins to spit out balls of dirt. The three friends duck out of the way. With that, Cuphead and Mugman begin to shoot multiple beams of light at the potato from their finger. Red Rose is a bit hesitate about it at first, but knows she has to fight. She then begins to shoot the giant potato the same way.

Mugman shouts, "Look out, he's going to attack."

And he's right, Moe launches balls of dirt from his mouth and worms, that aim for the three kids. Luckily, they are able to dodge out of the way. Cuphead manages to hit one of the worms by jumping on it. After that, Red Rose and the two brothers continue to shoot at the potato with their finger. Soon enough, the potato has been defeated, and is knocked out.

"One down, two to go," Cuphead says.

"The others must be in the garden," Red Rose says.

Then Mugman says, "Then let's go."

The three friends go inside of the garden to find the other two. They look around to see rows of vegetables growing from the ground, but not giant vegetables. Just then, they begin to feel the ground shaking. Suddenly, the giant onion, Weepy pops out of the ground.

"P-psycarrot w-w-wants me to stop you… s-s-o, n-no hard f-feelings right," Weepy nervously says.

Red Rose feels sad, and says, "I… I'm starting to feel sorry for having to do this."

"Yeah. Especially on Weepy," Mugman says.

Just then Cuphead notice, "I think he's going to cry."

The others look to see that Weepy has tears coming from his eyes, and his mouth looks like he is whimpering. Just then, Weepy begins to cry big and loud, like streams of water are spraying from his eyes. The kids run as the water continue to be spray by the crying onion and a strong smell begins to surround the area.

Red Rose eyes begin to water, "Hey guys, my eyes are beginning to water too."

"Mime too," The brothers reply.

Then Cuphead says, "Must be Weepy strong onion sent and tears. We need to take him out."

"Right," Red Rose replies, wiping the tears from her face.

They then begin to shoot at the giant onion. Weepy the onion continues to shed tears as water drops try to hit the three young friends. For some reason, Weepy has been taken out with no problem at all. In fact, since there are three of them, they are able to defeat him easily. Soon, the onion is now underground.

"So… I guess Weepy isn't much of a fighter is he?" Red Rose questions.

"You could say that," Mugman replies.

"We still need to find Psycarrot," Cuphead replies.

"Yeaj. Where is he anyway?" Red Rose questions, looking around the garden.

Cuphead and Mugman look around as well, but they can't find the giant carrot. Suddenly, they end up seeing a large shadow coming from behind. The three turn around to see Psycarrot behind them with a smirk on his face, and yellow circles coming from his eyes. Just then, a third eye appears on his forehead, and shoots a psychic attack at them.

Cuphead shouts, "Look out!"

The three jump out of the way before the attack can hit them. The three end up landing on their bottoms soon after. The three look behind them to see the giant carrot.

Red Rose panics, "Since when your friend can do that?"

"I never knew he can do that before," Mugman says.

"Me either, but we still have to fight him," Cuphead says.

Mugman looks up, "And we better start attacking because… carrots ahead!"

The three look up to see carret are flying like bullets right at them. Cuphead and the others begin to shoot at them. The three continue to shot at the carret while trying to dodge the carrots. He then uses his third eye to strike them with a psychic attack. Red Rose dodges the attack and continue to shot at the giant carrot.

Red Rose takes deep breath. She is starting to get tired, but continues to keep shooting at the carrots that goes by. She turns to see Mugman and Cuphead blasting the giant carrot. Once she sees the carrots are not around, Red Rose continue to fire at Psycarrot. Of course, the come across some carrots that are different from the rest, and feel like they get more power everytime they hit it.

As they continue to fire their beams at the giant carrot, carrot like missles continue to keep coming. It's like there's no end to.

"There's no end to it," Mugman says.

"And that giant veggie continues to shoot at us with his third eye," Red Rose says.

"What are we gonna do?" Mugman asks.

"We need to continue attacking," Cuphead says.

Cuphead continues to attack the carrots that is coming their way. Mugman and Red Rose continues to fire at the giant carrot monster. When Cuphead hits the last carrot that looks different, he starts to feel a strange power. He turns to see Mugman and Rose Red fighting the carrot.

Cuphead shouts, "Mugman, Red Rose, out of the way!"

Hearing Cuphead's warning, Mugman and Red Rose run away as they fire at the carrot missiles. Cuphead then jumps up in the air, and begin to spray a large amount of liquid from his head at Psycarrot. The blast is enough to hit the carrot knocking him out, and finishing the battle.

Mugman happily shouts, "Woah whoo!"

Mugman and Red Rose run to Cuphead who is sitting on the ground, feeling very tired.

"You did great Cuphead," Mugman says.

"Yeah. You were amazing," Red Rose complements.

"Yeah. Thanks," Cuphead says, getting up from the ground.

"U-u-um g-guys," A weary voice replies.

Cuphead and the others turn to see Weepy holding a parchment paper.

"Weepy?" Red Rose questions.

Weepy hands over the parchment, and says, "Here you go."

"Is that…" Mugman questions.

"Your contract?" Cuphead adds.

"Y-yeah. I-I don't know w-why you guys meddle with the D-d-devil, b-but seems that you n-need our c-c-contract," Weepy replies.

Weepy hands Cuphead the contract, and is looking very sad about it.

Cuphead sighs, "We didn't want to do it. We don't have a choice. Not only that, Red Rose has never meddle with the devil before. Honest."

"Huh?" Weepy says with a confused look.

"It's true. We lost a bet to him at the casino. He said he spared us if we collected his contract by midnight tomorrow. Until we can figure out how to get out of this, we had no choice but to play along with it," Mugman explains.

"S-sounds like y-you two g-got into quite a mess," Weepy replies.

Then he asks, "B-but what a-about R-r-red Rose? Wha-what's her story?"

Cuphead turns to Red Rose, and asks in concern, "Are you alright with telling him?"

"It's alright," Red Rose answers.

Red Rose turns to Weepy, and says, "Weepy, the boat you saw the boys were carrying, I was in there unconscious after I fell overboard from my father's ship."

"What?" Weepy exclaims in shock.

"It's true. I never came in contact with the Devil because I never been to Inkwell until now. I'm tagging along with the boys after helping me, and I'm also trying to find my dad and his ship to see if he and the crew made it on the island too," Red Rose explains.

"I-I-I… I'm so sorry!" Weep shouts, beginning to cry.

Red Rose pats Weepy, "There, there, it's okay. But I have to ask, have you seen a brown ship with a crescent moon emblem at the side and a gold mermaid on the front."

Weepy manages to calm down, and says, "I-I'm sorry… I-I haven't."

"That's okay," Red Rose says.

"Thanks for giving us this, and we're sorry we have to do it," Mugman says.

"T-t-that's okay. I-I wish we never got tangled with the D-devil to begin with," Weepy says.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Mugman says.

"Either way, we must be off. We still got a lot of contracts to collect," Cuphead says.

"How many?" Weepy asks.

"Sixteen more," Red Rose says with a sigh.

"O-oh… I g-guess you b-better get going," Weepy says.

"Yeah. We better get going," Cuphead says.

"Bye," Red Rose and Mugman say.

"Bye," Weepy replies.

The three leave the garden to find the next person on their contract list to collect. As they walk down the path, the three do feel a bad about having to do this to the Root Pack.

"I feel bad about this," Mugman says, feeling guilty.

"Me too, but we still need to collect the contracts," Cuphead says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something," Red Rose says.

"Let's hope so," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. Let's continue with collecting those contracts and we'll figure out something from there," Mugman says.

"Sounds good to me," Red Rose agrees.

The three continue to walk down the road to find the next person on their contract collecting list.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Clip Joint Calamity

After getting the contract from the Root Rack, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are heading to their next destination. Of course, Cuphead and Mugman have a good idea where to find them.

"The next one we need to find are Ribby and Croaks. I remember reading them on the paper saying that are professional boxers," Cuphead says, looking at the list.

"So they're fighter, huh. That won't be so easy to beat them. Then again, I've done some wrestling and sword fighting with my dad and his crew, but I never deal with boxers before," Red Rose says.

"That pretty cool," Cuphead replies with a smile.

Mugman asks, "Say Rose, what is your dad like? And what's it like to be a daughter of a captain and living on a ship?"

"Well, I get to go to different places across the sea, meet different people and other beings, trying out different activities and other kinds fun. You get to smell the ocean breeze, feel the wind in your hair, and see all kinds of creatures in the ocean," Red Rose explains.

"Sounds like you got a lot of adventures," Cuphead replies.

"You could say that. There's tones of stories for me to choose from," Red Rose says with a grin on her face.

"Maybe you can tell us later cause I think we reach our destination," Mugman says, pointing ahead.

Cuphead and Red Rose look at where Mugman is pointing to, seeing the place they need to go. They see a large boat that is next to the docks. The boat has a blue base with some red covers streaming on the side, there are windows on the top of the boat, that looks like a building or a room, and there is a large red paddle wheel behind it.

"Wow! That's a showboat," Red Rose says, looking amazed.

"So this is where we'll find the two frogs," Mugman replies.

"I think I remember hearing that the boat also has a wrestling ring or something like that. But I do know that the boat has a restaurant with a bar inside," Cuphead says.

"Then let's go inside, and see if we can find them," Red Rose says.

The brothers nod their heads, and the three friends go inside the showboat to find the debtors and to see what goes on inside.

When they go inside, they are in awed to see what they're seeing. They see many different characters having a lot of fun inside. There are people eating, drinking, and dancing. There's even a stage with a band on it playing jazz music. There is also a bar at the far right side of the boat. Waiters carrying trays of foods and drinks on it. This place looks like a big party.

"This place is amazing," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. I never been here before," Mugman replies.

"This place looks like one of those clubs for adults. Are we even allowed in?" Red Rose wonders.

"I'm sure it will be fine. We can also get some food and drinks while we're here," Cuphead says.

"I don't have any money with me," Red Rose confirms.

"That's alright. We can help with that," Mugman says.

Sometime later, the three kids are sitting on the table having some water and some snacks.

"I appreciate buying for me, but I don't want to be a burden," Red Rose says.

"You got nothing to worry about. After all, you're traveling with us to help us save our souls," Mugman says.

"Right," Red Rose replies.

As the three have their snacks and their water, they look around to see if they can find the boxers.

"Guys! Look over there," Mugman quietly calls out.

Cuphead and Red Rose turn to where Mugman is showing them. At one of the longer tables, they can see two large frogs having drinks. The first frog is name Croaks. He is brown, tall, and has a white underside. That frog is wearing a maroon belt, brown boxing gloves, and red legging. The other one name Ribby is shorter than the taller frog. This frog is green and has a white underside. He is wearing a red belt with matching boxing gloves, and white leggings.

Red Rose asks, "So that's them? Ribby and Croaks?"

"That's right," Cuphead says, nodding his head.

"Let's see if we can talk to them and explain the situation. Maybe they'll go easy on us," Red Rose suggest.

"Alright. If not, then we'll fight them," Cuphead says.

"Agree," Red Rose and Mugman reply, nodding their head.

They then begin to finish having their food and drinks. After finishing their snack, and drinks, along with leaving some coins. The three go to confront the two frogs. When they approach the frogs, they can hear them laughing, and have a good time.

Cuphead calmly asks, "Excuse us, are you Ribby and Croaks?"

"We are. Who wants to know?" Ribby answers.

"There probably fans or something," Croaks suspects.

Then the two continue to have their drinks.

Red Rose calmly says "Actually, there's something we have to tell you."

"What that?" Ribby questions.

"We're here to collect so well like it if you can…" Cuphead answers, show the repossessing parchment.

But the two stop drinking and look at the children in surprise.

"Wait a minute! The Devil sent two cups and little girl to collect our contract?" Croaks questions in shock.

"Uh, it's just the two of us who are collecting your contract," Mugman clarifies.

"Yes. Our friend is tagging along," Cuphead adds.

There is a quiet moment between the two groups. Just then, the two frogs begin to laugh at them, and it's rather hard and loud.

"The Devil must be really desperate to send two teacups and a little princess after us!" Croaks mocks.

"Why don't you go on home?! It's almost your bedtime," Ribby insults.

The three kids aren't saying a word because they are being mocked. Red Rose is especially shocked to hear what Croaks has called her.

Red Rose manages to question, "Princess?"

"Did you guys just called me princess?!" Red Rose adds as she make disapproved look on her face.

"Yeah. So what?" Ribby remarks.

"You don't seem to know who you're dealing with princess. You and your little teacup friends," Croaks adds.

"Don't call us tea cups!" The cup brothers angrily shouts at them.

"And don't call me princess either!" Red Rose says with the same expression as her friends.

Croaks chuckles, get up from his seat, and says, "Looks like we struck a few nerves."

Then he says, "So you want our contracts…"

"You're going to have to beat them out of us," Ribby adds.

"You are so on!" Cuphead says, accepting the challenge.

Ribby and Croaks waste no time trying to use their boxing skills against them. They keep throwing punches at them. Mostly at Cuphead and Mugman. Ribby spits out flaming flies, and they begin to fly at them. Red Rose shoots the flies down with beams from her finger. Cuphead and Mugman are able to shoot at the two frogs, but they also get punches in the face.

Cuphead rubs his face, as he says, "Those guys are tougher than I thought."

"And it looks like they're not done yet," Mugman says.

The three look to see Croaks curls himself on the ball, and fastly rolls himself directly at the kids. Red Rose and Mugman move out of the way, while Cuphead jumps over them.

"That was close," Mugman says.

"Yeah. But it looks like they're planning to attack us from both sides," Red Rose says.

The two brothers look to see Ribby and Croaks are facing them from opposite sides. Just then, Ribby lifts his leg up, has his arms wide, and spin around his upper body like a fan. That creates a strong wind that is enough to push the three friend back. Croaks then creates balls of energy with his fist, and are going at the three friends.

Red Rose sees this, and says, "They're trying to attack us by having us cornered."

"Just keep shooting. Mugman and I will take on Ribby, and you get Croaks," Cuphead directs.

"Right," Red Rose says.

"You got it," Mugman says.

Red Rose begins to fire at Croaks while Cuphead and Mugman fire at Ribby, but they try their best to dodge the attack and being blown by the wind current.

After finishing of the two frog fighters, Red Rose decides to give them a little message they'll never forget. Suddenly, the wind and the attacks have stop.

Mugman asks, "Do you think they're finish?"

"No… but you three sure are," Croaks answers.

The three looks to see Croaks is turning himself into a ball again, is about to flat then. Luckily, they are able to dodge out of the way. After landing on the ground, they turn to see Ribby has swallow Croaks, and they both turn into a giant slot machine.

"Woah!" The three exclaim.

The slot machine begin laughing the two frogs laughter.

"Try to see if your teacup friends can beat us princess," The frogs mocks.

Red Rose angrily shouts, "Don't call me… princess!"

"Worry about the insults later," Mugman advise.

The next moment, the giant combined slot machine begin to shoot out coins at them .Luckily, the three dodge the coins at the nick of time. Suddenly, the handle goes down, and is blinking red.

Cuphead wonders, "What does that thing do?"

Cuphead kicks the slot's handle to see what happens. Then, the spinners on the machine begins to spin, and lands on a picture of what is looks like a red bull. Just then, the bottom part opens, and red disks with spikes around begins to come at them. Then fire comes out either on the top of the bottom of them.

"Look out!" Red Rose shouts.

The three go over and under the disk depending on where to avoid the fire, and they continue to fire. Once the red disks are gone, the spinner spins again, and lands on three pictures of something yellow. Then green hovering disk are coming down on the floor, and have spikes around them. The three jump up, and run and jump on them as they continue to fire.

Just then, the two are unable to hold on to the form anymore, and the kids shoot them a lot of times for them to chance back to normal. When Cuphead and Mugman is about to confront the two frogs. Red Rose walks over them, and decides to give them a few words to the two frogs.

She gives the boys punches as she angrily shouts, "DON'T… CALL ME… PRINCESS!"

The last blow hits the two frogs to the wall. At the same time, knocking the soul contract off of Ribby's possession. The contract rolls to Red Rose's feet, and she picks it with a with a stern look on her face.

Ribby waves white flag as he says in pain, "Oh! We surrender."

"Yeah. I can't believe we just got beaten by a girl," Croaks says, feeling is back aching.

"I know. She's a tough one," Ribby agrees.

Soon the two frogs fall unconscious due to the blow Red Rose has given them.

Red Rose giggles, and says, "Thank you boys, that wa a great match we have. We should do it again some time."

Then she walks way as she makes her way to the boys.

Red Rose stops in front of them, and says, "Come on guys, let's be on our way."

Then Red Rose walks past them, and begin to leave the room who are showing stunned and yet amazed looks on their faces. Even Cuphead and Mugman are impressed and stunned at the same time.

Mugman leans to Cuphead, and says, "Remind me to never call Red Rose a princess in vain."

"You said it bro," Cuphead agrees.

The two brothers begin to follow Red Rose and leave the boat to continue with their contract collecting.

Little do the boys know, is that someone else has seen the whole thing. This person has a dice for a head, each side shows a number of dots like a normal one. The one dot has his face, representing the nose. He has black color eyes, and a mustache. He is wearing white gloves, a light purple tuxedo jacket, a pale purple vest with two slightly more purple buttons, white shirt, dark purple tuxedo pants, shiny light purple shoes, and a violet bow tie. This man is Kind Dice, the Devil's right hand man.

King Dice has been ordered to keep an eye on the boys, but notice Red Rose, the new addition to their party here as he is leaning against the pillar in the restaurant. He makes a sinister look on his face, and knows that his boss needs to be inform about this. He disappears through the hole on the floor to pay a little visit to his boss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Mausoleum Rescue

After defeating the boxing frog brothers, the three friends go on their next destination. They decide to take a little rest stop. After fighting those frogs, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are tired. So they decide to rest under a tree. When Red Rose hears a call for help.

The faint woman's voice shouts, "Help! Help!"

Red Rose looks around and isn't seeing anyone calling for help.

Red Rose turns to the boys, and asks, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mugman asks.

"I think someone needs help," Red Rose answers.

The three look around and don't seen anyone or anything that might need help.

But they hear someone calling out, "Help! Help!"

"You're right. Someone is calling for help. Let's find out who it is," Cuphead says, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah. It could be trouble,"Mugman agrees.

The three look around the area, and continue to hear someone calling for help. They soon find themselves somewhere they never expect. A mausoleum. The place is gray and made of stone, but it also looks a little run down.

"Um, are you sure the voice is coming from there?" Mugman asks, looking nervous.

They hear someone loudly calling out, "Help! Help!"

And the voice is coming from the giant grave.

"I'm sure of it. Let's go inside," Red Rose says.

Cuphead grabs Red Rose on the wrist, "Hold on Rose, maybe one of us should go in there. I'll do it."

"Cuphead, are you sure?" Mugman asks in concern.

"I'm sure. Besides, the place doesn't look very stable so it will be best for one of us to go in there," Cuphead explains.

"If you say so, just be careful in there," Red Rose replies.

"I will," Cuphead says.

Cuphead goes inside the old mausoleum to see the place is old and is looks like is going to ruin. In the middle of the room there is a small pillar with sun light sunning on a vase with a lid on it.

Cuphead calls out, "Hello! Is anyone here?! Hello!"

But no one seems to be calling back. Cuphead looks around to see that no one is here…

Until, "Help! Help! Help!"

Cuphead looks around to hear where the voice is coming from. He continues to hear the voice and find out that the cry for help is coming from the vase. Before Cuphead can walk to it, there are red ghost coming right at them.

"Ah! Where did they come from?!" Cuphead exclaims in shock.

Cuphead knows that the only way to get rid of the ghosts is to fight them. Cuphead jumps on the ghosts giving them a spin kick. He is able to get rid of some of the ghosts, but more continue to come. Cuphead continues to repeat the same routine. Every time he kicks the ghost they disappear, and more show up.

Cuphead groans looking annoyed, and whines, "How many of these ghost I need to beat?!"

Cuphead then continues to jump and spin kick at the ghosts until every last one of the ghosts are gone. When the ghosts are gone, Cuphead rushes to the vase, and open the lid. Just then, another ghost comes out of the vase, but this one is different.

This ghost has a golden chalice for a head, and has a halo on it, white cloves, and a light blue ghost body.

The ghost happily says, Gosh, I don't know how to thank you for saving me!"

She then gives Cuphead a kiss on the cheek, that causes him to blush.

Still embarrass, Cuphead says, "You're welcome."

The ghost girl giggles, and says, "Oh! Where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself! I am known as the Legendary Chalice. Pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Cuphead," Cuphead says with a smile.

Then he asks, "So what happened? How you end up in that vase?"

"Well, I was searching for magic and got trapped by those ghosts!" Chalice answers.

Then she says, "Speaking of magic… Please accept this gift. It should help!"

Chalice then gives Cuphead a silver cup. When Cuphead grabs a hold of it, he feels a special magic being absorbed into his body. Then he looks a t the cup to see there is still magic within this cup.

"What is it?" Cuphead asks.

"It's a super cup. With it, you'll be able to unlock special magic with it. Once touch from this cup and you'll be able to use energy beams," Chalice answers.

Wow! Thanks," Cuphead says, looking amazed.

"It's no trouble at all. Chalice says.

She then begins to leave the building as she says to herself, "There are other mausoleum around Inkwell. I just wonder…"

Once Chalice is gone, Cuphead leaves the mausoleum, once he is out, he can see Mugman and are Rose.

"Hey Cuphead, glad to see you're back in one piece," Red Rose says.

"You're alright," Mugman says, giving his brother a hug.

"I'm glad to see you two. There was a ghost who name is Chalice and always capture by ghosts, but I was able to take them on. And then she gave me this," Cuphead explains. Then shows the silver cup to the others.

Mugman and Red Rose look interested to see the cup.

"What is it?" Mugman asks.

"That doesn't look, like a normal cup," Red Rose replies.

"That because it's not a normal cup. Chalice said it's a super cup. Touch it, and we get magical powers that we can shoot energy beams," Cuphead explains.

"Really?!" Mugman and Red Rose asks in surprise.

"That what she said. Since I already touch to. You two can touch it and get magical powers," Cuphead says, presenting the cup to the,

Mugman and Red Rose looking at each other with skeptic looks, but agree to do it. When the two place their hands on the silver cup, the cup glows and magic travels into their body. They feel strong and magical.

"Wow! I feel great!" Mugman says.

"Me too," Red Rose replies.

Cuphead says, "Now that we got new powers, we can use the, to fight the debtors."

"Right," Mugman and are Red Rose reply.

Later on, the three friends walk along the path to find the next person on their list. Of course, they have to sneak past the showboat and the garden to get to it. They think that the other two who own the contract might still be upset with them. After being able to sneak past them, the three children are walking along the road to find the next debtor.

Red Rose shows a sad sigh, and the brothers are starting to notice it.

"What's the matter Rose?" Mugman asks.

"It's not. I just miss my dad. I really hope he made it here okay," Red Rose answers with a sad expression on her face.

Cuphead reassures, "Don't worry Rose, we'll find him. Even if we'll have to explore all the isles to find him and his ship."

"Thanks," Red Rose says with a smile.

Cuphead asks, "Hey Rose, what's your dad like?"

"Well, my dad, Captain Storm Wilds is a great captain on the ship he called Wave Rider. He's one of the best captains around. He can be demanding sometimes, but he really cares for his crew. He loves sailing across the sea, and is very strong too. He can be a lit wacky sometimes," Red Rose explains with a smile.

Cuphead laughs, "Sounds like he's a great guy."

Then Mugman asks, "So what's your mother like?"

Red Rose looks a bit reluctant at first, but explains, "Actually… I never knew my mother. She never travel the seas with us. So I was raised by my father and his crew."

"You haven't?" Cuphead questions.

"No. I don't have any pictures of her either. When I asked my dad about my mother. He always tell me that she was very sweet, kind, and sometimes lose her temper. He also explains to me that they really loved each other, and we're very happy when I was born," Red Rose asks.

"But then. How come she's not with you and your father now?" Mugman asks.

"All my dad told me that something happened that prevent her from coming with us. But he would ways say that my mother loved me more than anything. I always wish I get to met her, or where she lives," Red Rose sadly says.

The two two brothers look at each other with sad looks. Then turn to Red Rose.

Cuphead says, "We're sorry about your mom. We kind of understand how you feel. To be honest, we were raised by Elder Kettle, and we never knew our parents either."

"Sometimes we wonder what happened to them too, and to know more about them. We know what it's like, but as long as you are with those you love, you can still be happy. That what Elder Kettle told us," Mugman explains.

"You're right. And now, we all have each other now. I got glad that we all can be friends," Red Rose says with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Mugman happily replies.

Red Rose laugh with a smile on her face. Soon Cuphead and Mugman begin laughing as well. The three continue to travel through the woods to find the next debtors to collect the contract from.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Ruse of an Ooze

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose have reach the farther part of the woods. They had to go through many different obstacles to get to where they are now. They had to deal with a giant woodpecker and other situations. Either way, they are close to where they need to go.

"So remind me who we need to find next?" Red Rose asks.

"We need need to find Goopy de Grande," Mugman answers.

"Goopy de what?" Red Rose questions with a confused look.

"I think we just have to keep an eye on a blue bouncing ball," Cuphead says.

"Heard of him? Red Rose asks.

"Yeah. He used to see time to time. He even play a few games that involves using himself as a ball. But we haven't heard from him for a while now. I'm surprised he sold his soul to the Devil," Mugman explains.

"Something has been bugging me, what does the Devil got to gain by collecting souls?" Red Rose questions.

"I have no idea," Cuphead answers.

Suddenly, Red Rose begins to hear strange bouncing sounds coming their way. Cuphead and Mugman stop to hear the same sound. Out of the bushes, a blue ball about three feet appears in front of them. The three kids and the ball are silent and crickets begin to chirp.

"What is that?" Mugman asks.

"I don't know, it looks like of like a ball? Red Rose answers with a confused look.

"Let's go take a look," Cuphead suggests.

The three slowly walk to the small blue ball to see what it is, so far it hasn't move an inch.

Just then, "Boooooooo!"

The ball springs up shop get a giant face. Red Rose and the boys scream and fall on their bottoms in fright. Soon the ball changes back to normal to be a round goopy ball with a face in it.

The ball laughs hard and loud, "Yo-you should have seen your faces?! That was rich!"

"Goopy!" The two cup brothers exclaim in shock.

Cuphead gets up, and angrily screams, "What's the big idea scaring us like that?!"

"Because it's funny!" Goopy answers, and continues to laugh.

Then he says, "And… A little birdie or should I say two froggys told me that you two and your girl friend are collecting soul contract. I suspect you're here for mine."

"That's why we're here," Mugman answers.

"And why you think Red Rose is our girl friend," Cuphead sternly adds.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to say no. But if you want it so bad… Cone and get me," Goopy says with a grin, then jumps in the air.

Then jumps on Cuphead and Mugman's head. The two brothers feel the pain on their cup like heads. Annoyed by the bouncing ball, the two brothers including Red Rose begin to use the energy from their fingers to shoot at him.

The three continue to fight the ball, but end up making his face big, and hit the three kids.

"We got to be careful. Goopy is tougher than he looks," Cuphead says.

Red Rose suggests, "Let's try this new power Chalice gave us."

"Good idea," Mugman agrees.

"I'll go first," Cuphead volunteers.

Cuphead begins to focus his magic from his body, and can feel it. ,it,an and Red Rose continue to use their magic to by Cuphead some time. Cuphead second finger begins to glow, a large orb of energy that hits Goopy on the face. Mugman and Red Rose are surprised to see Cuphead magic becomes very powerful.

"Wow Cuphead that magic you did was really strong," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. That cup did some good stuff," Red Rose agrees.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Cuphead says.

Mugman and Red Rose look to see Goopy is acting strange. He eats something and looks questionable. Just then, he has grown big enough to reach the tree tops, about seven feet.

"Run!" Mugman screams.

The three begins to run as Goopy chase after them as he bounce. He jumps over the, blocking their way, and then has a boxing glove ready to punch them. Luckily, they are able to dodge.

Cuphead shouts, "Keep shooting!"

With that the three continues to shoot at the giant ball. Goopy continues to jump over them to block their path. Then he swings his red boxing glove to hit the,, but the three children manage to dodge out of the way.

"This is starting to get tiring," Mugman says.

"Yeah. Goopy is going to keep chasing and at us until we stop him," Red Rose says.

Just then, Cuphead has an idea, "Listen guys, we have to hit Goopy with the energy beam at the same time."

"Are you sure?" Mugman asks in concern.

We have to try," Cuphead says.

Red Rose nods her head, "Then let's try it."

The three begin to collect their magic energy to their finger. When Goopy stops and is about to punch them, the three combine their attack to create one energy beam that hit Goopy, sending him back. However, Goopy manages to get himself up.

Red Rose become frustrated, "Urgh! How is he still up?"

"No. Something's happening," Mugman says, noticing something.

Indeed something is happening. Goopy's eyes begin to spin around, and his tongue is sticking out. Just then, a tombstone about ten feet tall lands on Goopy, squashing him. On it is his face showing angry look on his face, and the tomb reads RIP.

What's scary is to see it facing Cuphead and the others. Suddenly the tombstone begins to move right towards them. The three scream, and begin to runaway from the giant stone.

Red Rose screams, "This is worse than the last one!"

"Can we be scared now?!" Mugman asks as he screams.

Cuphead shouts, "Yeah! But keep running and shooting!"

The three turn back and shoot at the tomb as it continues to chase them. The tomb now begins to fall hoping to crush the three, but manages to dodge. Just then, Red Rose trips and falls to the ground. Seeing the shadow, Red Rose looks to see the giant to,b is right at front of her. Cuphead turns around to see Red Rose is in trouble, so he runs back to save her.

Red Rose is so scared that she screams and the giant tomb begins to fall and is going to squish her. Just then, Cuphead pushes her out of the way, and he is the one who has been squish. Seeing what has happen, Red Rose and Mugman gasp in shock. The tomb lifts up to see Cuphead flat as a pancake. The two run to Cuphead to see if he okay.

Mugman asks in a scared tone, "Cuphead are you alright?!"

"Come on Cuphead! Say something!" Red Rose screams.

Cuphead manages to lift his flat cup head and feeling dizzy, he is able to say, "Yeah, sure, I love dirt."

Then he spits some dirt from his mouth.

This make Mugman really mad, "That… Bully… Hurt… By brother!"

Then he shouts, "Hey you overgrown brick! You want to flat me next!"

Mugman, are you crazy?!" Red Rose exclaim in shock.

"Take that!" Mugman shouts, and begin to shot multiple energy means at Goopy the tombstone.

The Tombstone feels the strong attacks and end up being pushed back. Then Mugman begins launches a large amount of liquid at him. Finally Mugman feels strong energy for the love of his brother, that his heart become exposed. Then spirit version of Mugman that has some muscle, gives hard punches to the tombstone.

After the karate chop down the middle, Goopy has finally been defeated. Goopy has change back to his original form, and the parchment has spit out of his mouth.

Mugman picks it up, and says in disgust, " Yuck! There's drool on it!"

"At least we got it. Let's get Cuphead back to Elder Kettle," Red Rose says.

The two hurry Cuphead to Elder Kettle to get some help. When they reach the house, they quickly give him some medical care. Luckily, Elder Kettle gives Cuphead potions to help heal and not be flat anymore. Then the three explain their adventure so far, and how they end up with new abilities.

"I see, so you have three contracts so far, but still have a long way to go," Elder Kettle says.

"Yeah. And you were right, we had to deal with other beings that changes their form to fight us," Mugman says.

"That's right. Goopy really did a number on me," Cuphead says.

"I know, you let yourself get squashed to save me," Red Rose says, feeling a little bad that Cuphead ends up hurt because of her.

"Don't worry, Cuphead will be fine. His head is tougher than it looks like a rock," Mugman says.

"Hey!" Cuphead reacts.

Then the three begin laughing with a smile.

Cuphead gets up, "Now that we feel energized, we need to collect the other contracts. From what we learned, each one will be harder than the last."

"And I'm sure you all will learn lesson on your journey, and I'm sure things will work out," Elder Kettle says.

"I sure hope so," Red Rose says.

The three kids leave the house, and head on their next port of their journey. Elder Kettle has faith within the three, and can tell they are getting stronger. He hope that they will make the right choice and is able to fight the Devil when the time come. For now, he will think about them, and hope they will make good decisions on their trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Threatenin' Zeppelin

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are walking along the path to find the next person to collect the soul contract. It has been a long afternoon, and it's already evening. They still have until tomorrow night to collect the contracts.

Cuphead looks at the list and says, "Hilda Berg. Don't think I heard that name before."

"I think I have. I believe she was an astronomer who studies the stars and space. And I can only think of one place where she could be," Mugman says.

"Where's that?" Red Rose asks.

"The observatory. It's on this isle, and it's not too far from where we are now," Mugman answers.

"Then let's go see if she's there," Cuphead replies.

Mugman leads Cuphead and Red Rose to the observatory to find Hilda Berg.

Sometime later, the three friends come across the observatory. The building has a gray walls and roof in a semi-circle shape. Sticking out of the roof is a giant telescope, that is used to look at the stars from far away. The place is big, and very quiet.

Mugman starts to get nervous and his legs begin to shake, "Um, maybe we should check somewhere else?"

"You ain't getting scared now?" Cuphead questions.

"Well, after what happened with the other three contracts, I'm starting to get worried that some are going to be tougher. You two said it yourself," Red Rose says.

"We took them down no sweat," Cuphead says with confident.

"That's not how we remember it," Mugman sternly remarks.

"Yeah. That Goopy guy turned you into a pancake," Red Rose adds.

Cuphead sulks as he slouches his head, "Why did you got to bring that up."

He then lifts his head up, and says, "Now let's see if we can get in."

Cuphead grabs hold of the door knob and turns it to get it open, but the door won't open. In fact, it's locked. Cuphead tries to turn the knob harder, but the door refuse to open. Cuphead becomes frustrated and is trying to pull the door open.

"This… door is… locked. Maybe we can sneak through the window," Cuphead says, trying to get the door open.

Red Rose begins to hear something, "Do you guys hear something?"

Red Rose leans to the door to hear a strange sound. Cuphead and Mugman lean to the door to. They can hear a loud snoring sound. Hearing the sound, they suspect someone is in there, and they must be a sleep.

"Someone's sleeping in here," Mugman replies.

Just then, Cuphead begins to rapidly knock on the door, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Cuphead," Mugman nervously replies.

"Wake up! We need to get in here!" Cuphead shouts as he bangs on the door.

Suddenly, the door begins to open, but the only thing there are any sign someone is in there is an eye.

Then a woman's voice shouts, "Get lost!"

And slams the door that makes a loud bang.

Mugman leans to the door, and says, "Excuse me mam. We're sorry to have bother you, but are you Hilda Berg? We come to ask you for something very important. It's urgent."

The door opens, and two pair of hands drag the boys inside by the heard. Then drags Red Rose in by the hand. Once the three are inside, the person closes the door behind them.

Mugman is amazed to see the place, "Oh wow! I never seen anything like this."

Red Rose turns to see the person to be Hilda Berg. Hilda Berd is taller than Red Rose. She has light pink skin, and short dark brown hair. She is wearing a red shirt with burgundy sleeves and bottom, light red shoes and matching color skirt, and golden bracelets on her white gloves. There is also a yellow weather vane on her head.

Red Rose asks, "Are you Hilda Berg?"

"Yes. I am. And Sorry about earlier. I thought you were someone else," Hilda says.

Then she asks, "You haven't seen anyone come up here, do you?"

"No mam," Cuphead answers.

"We didn't see anyone or anything. It's just me and the boys," Red Rose says.

"That's good. Just don't touch anything. Those are delicate weather equipment," Hilda says.

Ms. Berg gather a few papers and other supplies.

Red Rose leans close to the boys, and whispers, "Is she really on the list? She seems normal."

"She does?" Cuphead questions.

"I guess," Mugman adds.

"Maybe it won't be hard getting her contract," Cuphead questions.

"That will be swell," Red Rose mutters.

"Well out with it, what's so important that you have to practically break down the door to get to me?" Ms. Berg asks.

Red Rose turn to the brothers, and asks, "So who is going to show it to her?"

"I will," Cuphead answers.

Cuphead walks over to Ms. Berg. Once he is in front of her, Cuphead unrolls the paper, and presents it to her. Ms. Berg. Ms. Berg takes a close look at the writing on the parchment. But when she knows what it is, she gasps and walks back towards the wall. Soon, the three children light up their fingers activating their magic.

"Don't underestimate us," Mugman says.

"But…" Ms. Berg tries to say.

But Cuphead interrupts, "You're not the first contract we have collected."

"Not by a long shot," Red Rose adds.

"But you're just kids!" Ms. Bergs says in shock.

"We maybe kids, but that's not going to stop us, "Cuphead says, confronting Ms. Berg.

The three have Ms. Berg coner, and point their magical finger at her. Ms. Berg feels like she is in trouble, and tries to focus. Suddenly, her rings begins to glow, and smoke are exposed from her hands.

Ms. Bergs maniacally laughs, " I should have known I couldn't out smart him!"

Red Rose shouts, "Look out!"

The boys move, and Red Rose begins to fire. However, Ms. Berg is able to repel her attack.

"Quick get out, now!" Cuphead screams.

The three run out of the observatory. The three are knocked down when Ms. Berg leaves from the same exist and make her way to the sky. The three are able to get up and look to see is sittin on a cloud in the air.

"How are we gonna catch her now?" Mugman asks in concern.

"I don't know. She's too high up for us to reach," Red Rose answers.

"Hey, are you kids alright?" A voice of a man asks.

The three turn to see someone that looks like a bird. He has a white round cone shape body, yellow arms and legs, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red orange color beak. He is wearing goggles, and a yellow hat.

"Who are you?" Cuphead asks.

"My name is ron, but that's not important. Looks like you three go some trouble," Ron says, introducing himself.

"More than we have. We need to stop ms. Berg," Cuphead answers.

"Where is she?" Ron asks.

"She's up there," Red Rose answers.

Then Mugman screams, "And her lighting is coming down at us."

The four look up to see Ms. Berg is throwing a lightning bolt. The three grab Ron and run away before the lightning can hit.

"We got to stop her," Red Rose says.

"And we will. We can't let her wreck this kind of havoc on the isle," Ron says, looking serious.

"But how?" Mugman asks.

"I got some blueprints for planes I have made. You can use them. I only made two of them, so two of us need to stay down to be ground control," Rom explains.

Cuphead says, "Rose, can you help Ron on ground control. Mugman and I will handle taking Ms. Berg down."

"You got it," Red Rose answers.

Cuphead turns to his brother, "Ready to fly?"

"You bet," Mugman answers with confidence.

After going over the blueprints, Red Rose and Ron are at ground control montering the event. Cuphead and Mugman put on the goggles and take off on the plans. Ron and Red Rose are wearing headsets with speakers on it.

"Red Rose to Cuphead, can you read me?" REd Rose says.

"This is Cuphead, things are okay," Cuphead answers.

"Good. Remember boys, press the red button only when it's a last resort," Ron says, through the speakers.

"Roger," Mugman answers.

The two boys fly on the airplanes in the air, until they can see Ms. Berg sitting on the cloud.

"I see her," Cuphead says.

Controlling the plane, Cuphead presses the button, and fires at Ms. Berg. But the cloud misses Ms. Berg and catches her attention. Ms. Berg looks to see the boys are flying the plans right at them.

"You think a couple of airplanes are enough to take me out. We'll just see about that," Ms. Berg says with a smirk on her face.

Ms. Berg takes a deep breath sucking the clouds. Then her body has transform into a giant blimp, and is riding on a unicycle.

Confused from the ground, Red Rose says, "She's a blimp?"

"Looks like it," Ron says, looking confused as well.

In the planes, the boys being laughing to see her look like a parade balloon.

Ms. Berg loudly laughs, "Ha, Ha, Ha!"

That cause the planes to shake after the laughter hit them.

"Be careful boys, her laughing is causing damage to your planes," Ron advise.

"And it looks like she's having reinforcements," Red Rose adds.

Looking at the radar, they can see more signs of machineries are coming the boys' way. They see small green and purple machines coming right at them.

"Looks like we have to destroy them," Mugman suspects.

"Then let's fire," Cuphead declares.

Soon the boys fire their weapons on the green and purple weather machines. Of course, the little weather machines or something is firing bullets at the boys' planes. The boys are doing their best to dodge the bullets and the machines. Even thogh some of the bullets hit the plans and their wings, they manage to destroy all of them.

"That was close," Cuphead says.

"Maybe a little too close," Mugman replies.

Cuphead flies to Ms. Berg, and demands, "Alright lady, give us the contract."

"Not on your life boys," Ms. Berg refuses.

She then throws tornados at the boys' planes.

Mugman shouts, "Look out!"

The boys dodges the attack, but become separated from each other. Suddenly, Ms. Berg is able to make a constellation of some kind in the sky. Then covers herself and the constellation with cloud and smoke. Soon, the boys are face to face with a cloud bull with stars for eyes. The bull tries to ram them over, but the boys continue to fire as they dodge the attack.

Soon, she ends up making more constellations, and transform in the clouds. She turns herself into a pair of singing women with a magic orb, that fires at them. Then an archer that fires arrows. They are able to fight all of them, and blast bullets at them as well.

On ground control, Ron and Red Rose are shocked to see the kind of power Ms. Berg has.

"Man, there's like no end to it," Red rose says in frustration.

"Yeah. I don't know how long the planes are going to hold," Cuphead says through the speaker.

"Just remember to keep fighting whatever Ms. Bergs throws at you," Ron says.

Red Rose then notices something on radar, "Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Cuphead asks over the speaker.

"Cuphead look!" Mugman screams, through the speakers.

On ground control, Red Rose and Ron look to see what is going on. Cuphead and Mugman look to see what is happening in front of them from their planes. Ms. Berg is starting to clutch her head and shake a lot, like she is in pain. Suddenly, she is starting to lose her balance like she is going to fall, and clouds begin to surround her.

"What's going on?" Cuphead asks.

"We don't know, but there is a lot of energy reading," Ron answers.

Red Rose looks up, and gasps, "Oh my gosh!"

Ron, and the boys in the planes gasp to see what they're seeing. Ms. Berg has transformed into a giant red crescent moon, and her face is in the middle of the inner crescent.

"Um, is it alright to be scared now," Mugman worriedly asks.

"Yeah, but keep firing," Cuphead answers in a panic.

The two continue to fire a at Ms. Berg as she sends flying saucers after them, and shooting stars. They try firing at the saucers, but can't destroy them.

"Why can't we break them?" Cuphead asks.

"They're probably too strong for you to destroy. Try dodging them the best you can, and just aim for her," Red Rose instructs.

"I hope it works," Mugman says.

The two brothers listen to Red Rose's instructions, and just fire at Ms. Berg. Couple of times, Ms. Berg extends her face out, and that bring in more stars and saucers. The saucers unleashes their destructive beams of green light. The boys try to dodge it, but end up getting hit at small parts of the wings, and back of the plan.

Suddenly, the planes are starting to act weird. They begin to shake, and black smoke is coming from the back of the planes. Soon,t he boys planes are starting to low down to the ground.

"I think the planes are unable to take it," Mugman says.

"But we can't stop now," Cuphead says.

"But what can we do?" Mugman asks.

"Keep firing," Cuphead says.

Mugman reluctantly agrees, and continues to fire at Ms. Berg.

Down below, Ron and Red Rose can see the boys are in trouble.

"What can we do? I don't think the boys can last in those planes any longer," Red Rose asks in concern.

"There's only one thing they can do," Ron says to Red Rose.

She grabs the microphone, and says, "Liten boys, I think it's time for you to press the red button. It's your only chance to defeat her. But in order to do that, you both need to get close to her enough to use it.

"Right," The boys answer.

Cuphead says to Mugma, "Come on Mugman we can do it!"

"Then let's get her!" Mugman says, starting to sound a little confident.

The boys begin to fight their way through the saucers and the stars while Ms. Beg sends more to attack. Ron and Red Rose watch to see the boys moving closer, as they wait to give the boys the signal. The boys continues to fire as they fly closer to their target.

When they are close to their destination, Ron shouts "Now!"

Both of the boys press the button, and their rockets transform into rocket bullets. Then the boys fire at Ms. Berg with full force causing a loud, bright explosion. Ron and Red Rose watch as they see the explosion.

First, they see the planes are flying out of the sky, and lands on the ground leaving paths in their wake. Cuphead and Mugman exist from the plan, and give each other a hi five. They both look up to see the explosion. Suddenly, out of the sky, Ms. Berg is back to normal self, but something wrong.

Mugman gasps, "She's falling!"

"We have to help," Red Rose shouts.

Red Rose and Ron leave the control panel, and run to Ms. Berg aid. Cuphead and Mugman take off their goggles and rush to the rescue. Soon all four are able to reach Ms. Berg enough to catch her before she hits the ground. They all decide to bring her back to the observatory to see if she's alright. They realize that it's already night time, and need to be inside.

Sometime later, Red Rose and Mugman tend to Ms. Berg while Cuphead explains to Ron what they're doing.

"I see. So you two and Ms. Berg got yourselves tangled with the Devil," Ron replies.

"Yeah. And it seems that a lot of people end up signing up their souls away," Cuphead confirms.

"It's a shame. I knew there was something odd about her behavior lately. Her and I are partners in the observatory, and I never been able to figure out why she's been so down. Now I know why," Ron sadly replies.

"You mean you're friends with her, and you helped us take her down?" Mugman asks in surprise.

"Listen kids, doing the right thing isn't always easy, but you still need to do what you got to do to get through the tough times," Ron explains.

"Even if it's among friends, " Red Rose replies.

"I only done it because it's best for Hilda, protecting her from her powers. I remember her telling me her powers, and out out of control it is," Ron explains.

"I wouldn't be surprised she received that from the Devil, and has trouble controlling it," Cuphead suspects.

Just then, they hear a groaning sound, and they look to see Hilda is waking from her unconsciousness.

Hilda rubs her head as she asks, "My… my head? What happened?"

"Your powers got out of control and we had to shot you out to the sky, but you lost consciousness. We saved you, and brough you inside to heal," Ron explains.

Then he says, "These kids saved you."

"Saved me? Why would they saved me? They were… were…" Hilda asks as she begins to hesitate.

"It's alright Hilda, they told me what happened and the debt you owed," Ron reassures.

"Oh," Hilda sadly replies.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ron asks.

"I don't think so. This power is… is too much," Hilda answers, looking at her hand.

Red Rose asks, "How you end up with those powers anyway? I suspect the Devil had something to do it."

"He did. I always loved the stars, since I was young. And I always want to help people, but I feel that I am unable to do it on my own. I originally never had magic, just my knowledge. I was a the casino and the Devil can help me," Hilda explains.

"So he gave you those powers in exchange for your soul?" Mugman asks.

"That's right," Hilda answers, nodding her head.

Then she says, "But over time, my powers has been becoming unstable. I… I've been having trouble controlling it. I confronted him to give me answers. All he said is 'I gave you the power to succeed, it's up to you what to do with it.' I come to realize who he is now, and know that I had to hide my contract from him."

"That's awful," Mugman says.

"It was," Hilda says.

Then she asks, "How did you three get into the devil's business?"

"Honestly, Red Rose never had anything to do with him. She was shipwrecked and reached the isle on a lifeboat. As for me and my brother, we lost a bet at the casino. The Devil said he'll consider sparing us if we collect the contracts," Mugman explains.

"Talk about sour luck for you two, but Red Rose," Hilda says, and turns to Red Rose.

"Yes?" Red Rose questions.

"You're lucky that you never got tangled with him, but you have to be careful. The Devil has his henchman spying on everyone on the island, and is interested on bringing newcomers to his canino," Hilda says.

"I'll keep that in mind," Red Rose says.

Hilda then takes out her contract and gives it to Red Rose. Red rose takes it, and put it away for safekeeping.

Red Rose asks, "Will you be alright?"

"Not that it matters. You three have to turn in the contracts," Hilda firmly says.

She then calmly says, "But I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If the Devil or any of his men find out you're helping the boys, you'll be in trouble."

"But so far we haven't seen anyone yet," Cuphead says.

"I guess you three better get going," Hilda says.

"But what about you?" Red Rose asks in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. You just leave it to me," Ron says.

"Sorry about the planes," Mugman apologizes.

"That's alright. I can always repair them. But if you need to use them again, just give me a call," Ron says.

"Thanks," Cuphead says.

After saying goodbyes, the three leaves the observatory to find another one of the debtors. Ron goes inside and help Hilda with her injuries. But as Ron tends to her, something is bugging Hilda.

Hila asks, "Ron, I know this is going to sound strange, but does… I don't know, Red Rose look a little like someone."

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"I don't know. It's a feeling I guess, but Red Rose resembles someone, but can't put my finger on it," Hilda explians.

"Now that you mention it, she does resemble someone, but I'm not sure. I do know one thing, she does look pretty, and touch. Plus, she is sweet as a peach." Ron says.

"Sweet?" Hilda replies. Suddenly, it hits her.

Hilda says in her thought, "Red Rose… I never thought it's possible… but she looks a little like…"

In the night forest, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose have walked late into the night, and find themselves close to a clearing. Since the place is nice, they decide to sleep there for the night. The sky is clear, and the air is warm, so they are able to sleep. Unknown to the three friends, strange vines begin to approach them. Because they are sleeping, they don't know the vines belongs to the next person or to be more specific… the next plant in their list.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Floral Furry

The next day, the three are beginning to wake up bright and early. Cuphead is the first to wake up from his slumber.

He lets out a yawn, and says, "Boy did I sleep. I feel like I'm sleeping in the air or something."

Cuphead looks as his blurry vision becomes clear. When his vision is clear, he is looking… Down to the ground. Cuphead scream in fright to see himself in this height. He then look to see he is tied up by thorny green vines, and is hanging from a tree.

"What's going on?!" Cuphead exclaims.

He turn his head to see Mugman has been tied up as well, and so does Red Rose. The difference is. Red Rose is tied to a tree with her hands tied behind her back, and her legs and ankles tied together. At the same time, Cuphead and Mugman are hanging on

Seeing they have been caught, Cuphead shouts, "Mugs! Rose! Wake up! Wake up!"

Mugman and Red Rose begins to wake up, but they still feel very sleep.

"Cuphead, what's going on?" Mugman asks.

Red Rose yawns, "I'm still a little tired from last night."

"We got more important things to worry about! We're tied to a tree!" Cuphead shouts.

"Huh?" Red Rose questions, still feeling tired.

Red Rose tires to get up, but is not able to move. She is unable to move her arms and her legs. Red Rose soon becomes wide awake to see herself tied up by green vines with yellow thorns on it.

Shocked Red Rose questions, "What in the world is going on?"

Mugman looks down to see himself tied up too, "What's happenings? How did we get up here?"

"I don't know. I hope this isn't someone's idea of a joke," Cuphead answers. Then begins to struggle at his restraint.

"I'm wondering where we are cause it looks like someone moved up to a different place," Red Rose replies.

The three look down belong and notices a flower garden, which they find strange. They don't remember a flower garden close to where they have been sleeping. They begin to suspect that someone has moved them during the night. To Cuphead and Mugman this garden looks, very familiar.

Just then, Red Rose notices someone down belong. She sees a giant flower close to the garden. This flower has a yellow face with orange dots to look like cheeks, a pointed nose and black eyes. The plant has orange petals with dark orange lining at the outer end. He has a dark green stem and two large levels for arms, and four light green leaves on the ground where his roots are. The giant plant is tending to his flower garden.

Red Rose notify the boys, "Hey guys, I think there's someone down there."

The two look down to see the flower, and knows exactly who it is.

Mugman is the first to speak up, "That's Cagney."

"Cagney?" Red Rose questions.

"Cagney Carnation. He's a friend of ours," Cuphead answers.

"Isn't he on the list of debtors we need to get the contract from?" Red Rose asks.

"He is. It's kind of hard to believe. He's a very sweet flower, but can sometimes act well… He can be a little," Mugman explains, but start to get nervous.

"A little what?" Red Rose asks.

"He can be an aggressive wild weed," Cuphead mumbles.

"Cuphead," Mugman reacts in concern.

"He kind of is," Cuphead replies.

"He's not that aggressive… Okay he kinda is, but he's really a good guy," Mugman says, looking a bit weary.

"Maybe you two can ask your friend if he can get us down?" Red Rose suggests.

"It's worth try," Cuphead agrees.

"Hey Cagney!" Mugman calls out.

The flower known as Cagney looks up with a smile, and says, "Hey boys, how are you doing on this fine early morning?"

"Great, if we could get down from this tree," Cuphead answers.

"Can you help us? We're kind of stuck," Mugman asks.

"But we're not the only one stuck up hear," Cuphead says, turning to Red Rose.

"Hello," Red Rose calls out.

Cagney chuckles, "My, and who is this sweet girl."

"Hello, my name is Red Rose. It's nice to meet you," Red Rose says.

"Listen, we need your help getting us down. Also… well, we were kind of asked to collect your soul contract," Cuphead asks.

Then he mutters, "More like forced into it."

"I'm afriad I can't do that as of now," Cagney says with a giggle.

"Why not?" Mugman asks, looking confused.

"Because…" Cagney says with glee.

Suddenly, Cagney stretches his mouth wide to the ground, and sticks his tongue out with a screech. Suddenly, thorns appear from his stem, and his leaves turn into hand like features. Suddenly, the vines holding the three is becoming tightening.

"Because you three aren't going anywhere!" Cagney answers, in an aggressive tone.

Struggling, Cuphead says, "Cagney must have trapped us with these vines!"

"He must have done that so we can't get his contract," Red Rose adds, feeling the vines getting tighter.

"I… I almost got it…" Mugman says, struggling with the fine.

Suddenly his hand pops out, "There!"

Mugman then uses the magic from his finger to zap Cuphead out of his hold. Then he does it to himself. Then grabs on to the vine while Cuphead lands on the feet to the ground. Mugman is about to get Red Rose out, but then…

Red Rose gasps, "Mugman, watch out!"

Mugman turns his head back to see some kind of white boomerang with blue wings at the end, heading right towards him. However, it cuts the vine, causing him to fall on his head.

"Ow!" Mugman replies, while standing on his head.

Then falls flat on his face.

"Are you okay!" Red Rose shouts.

Mugman is able to lift his head up, and answers, "I'm okay."

Mugman gets up to see Cuphead hitting Cagney with his magic. Cangey then make himself into a power gun, and blast bullets that Cuphead. Mugman runs and begin to attack the flower. Red Rose has no choice bu to watch her friends battling out with Cagney.

Cagney uses his plants to create choming plant monsters. Then he creates bullet pods and launch at them. He even extends his face far to knock them out. The boys are not going to give up, they continue to use their magic to blast Cagney. As Cagney tries to attack the boys, they either end up getting hit by it, or uses their magic to hit the plant back.

Suddenly, something strange begins to happen. Cagney is so mad that he pulls two of his petals and let out a scream. Then be buries his leaves to the ground. Suddenly, his thrones and vines becomes bigger and multiply. Then Cagny transform with yellow in his eyes, his teeth and petals have sharp tips, and is planning to tear the boys to shreds.

Cuphead shouts, "Keep firing!"

"I'm trying," Mugman replies.

The two brothers continue to fire a the plant that has turned himself into a monster. Suddenly, they hear a loud scream. They look up, and gasp to see Red Rose is being tied to a tower of vines. She continues to struggle as she tries to break free.

Red Rose screams, "Help! I'm stuck! Guys, get me down from here!"

"We're trying!" Mugman shouts in response.

He turns to Cuphead, and asks, "How are we going to get her down?!"

"We need to change mine out abilities and hit Cagney at once," Cuphead answers.

"I hope this work," Mugman says, not one hundred percent sure of the plan.

Cuphead and Mugman continue to shoot at Cagney as the plant continues to have his vines attack the,, and spitting out white pollen to get rid of them. Red Rose looks down, but is unable to fully see what is happening. One thing she does know is that Cuphead and Mugman are trying their best to keep cool as they are avoiding being attacked by the monstrous plant.

Finally Cuphead and Mugman begin to perform one of their strongest attacks. They jump up in the air, and spray Cagney with large amount of liquid from their cup like heads. Cagney it splattered with the liquid that his stem has been pushed out of the ground, and collapses after the strong blow. Then a parchment that is rolled up has fallen out of one of Cagney's petals and lands in front of the boys.

Mugman picks it up, and says, "Got it."

Once Cuphead and Mugman defeat Cagney, all the vines he create has disappear. Even the one what is holding Red Rose. The problem is that, she has been hold by the vines in the air, and when they disappears she begins to fall from the sky.

Mugman screams in fear, "Red Rose!"

Red Rose screams as she continues to fall from a high height. Suddenly, a playing card appears and catches Red Rose. Then the card gently places her back on the ground. Then the card leaves after Red Rose is safely on the ground. The two brothers run to Red Rose to see if she's okay.

"Are you okay Rose?" Cuphead asks.

"That was a really bad fall you took," Mugman adds in concern.

Red Rose smiles, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine. My body is still sore and numb from being tied tightly by the vines, but I should be feeling better soon."

"But where did that card come from?" Cuphead asks.

"Yeah. We didn't do that," Mugman wonders.

A chuckle appears, and says in a male tone, "That will be me."

The three kids turn to see someone has been leaning against the tree. The man is wearing all purple and white, and has a dice on the head. This is someone that the two boys recognize, but new to Red Rose.

"King Dice?" Cuphead questions in shock.

"Indeed I am," King Dice says with a grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Meet the Dice

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are looking at the newcomer after Cagney the giant flower has been defeated. The newcomer is none other than King Dice, the Devil's right hand man. The two cup headed brothers are shocked to see King Dice here of all places.

"King Dice? What are you doing here?" Cuphead asks in shock.

"Oh, I just thought I check to see how you boys are doing. And it seems you manage to collect all the souls from this isle. I do admit, I'm actually impressed by your work," King Dice answers.

He walks over to then three as he says, "Plus, I've been hearing there is a new girl on the island helping you boys out."

He kneels down to Red Rose, "And I'm willing to be this must be your new friend who is helping you collect the contracts."

"Um, yeah. My name is Red Rose, it's nice to meet you," Red Rose replies, feeling a bit uneasy to see King Dice.

"Nice to meet you little lady, I'm King Dice, pleasure to meet you. But you seem a bit stressed to the body," King Dice says.

He then pulls out a bottle full of some kind of liquid, and says, "Perhaps this will help."

"Uh, what is it?" Red Rose asks, looking a bit skeptic.

"It's a healing potion, it works wonders. You could use it after being tangled with that overgrown weed," King Dice says.

Red Rose slowly takes the potion bottle from King Dice's hand, and drinks the whole bottle. Suddenly, the bruises and cuts from the vines are gone, and she is able to move her arms and legs again. She feels a lot better.

"Uh, thank you," Red Rose says.

"A pleasure, doll," King Dice says.

Confused, Red Rose replies, "Doll?"

"Um King Dice, what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working in the casino or something," Mugman asks.

"Well, my boss wants me to check up on you boys and it looks like you collected all the soul contract on this isle. Of course, you still have a lot of contracts to collect before tonight," King Dice answers with a grin.

"Yeah. We're working on that," Cuphead says.

Then Red Rose asks the boys, "So where are we heading to next?"

"We'll be heading to the second isle of Inkwell. I think there's supposed to be a bridge that links the two close by," Mugman answers.

"Well, we better get going," Cuphead says.

The three begins to walk way.

But King Dice gets in front of them, and says, "Don't worry kids, I'll be escorting you there."

The three look at each other with confused looks, and then turn back to the dice.

"Are you sure?" Red Rose asks.

"But of course, I have to make sure the boys are escorted, but you're happy to come along with us," King Dice answers.

"Alright," Red Rose says sounding unsure.

"Good. Then let's be on our way," King Dice says.

With that, the three are being escorted by the dice. The kids are feeling a bit unsure about being accompanied by King Dice, but it seems like he has a job to do and is sticking with them. However, they feel that King Dice is up to something.

Red Rose leans to the boys, and whispers, "Guys, I don't really trust this guy. Even though he's being nice, I can tell he has something up his sleeve."

"I know what you mean, but let's try to give him the benefit of the doubt for now until we see him at the casino. After all, he is helping us," Mugman whispers back.

"If you say so," Red Rose replies.

A half hour later, King Dice has taken the kids to a place called the Dice House. It's kind of like the casino lobby the boys have gone to, but smaller.

King Dice opens the doors, and says, "Now that you three have collected the contract, you all can be on your way."

"Okay," Red Rose replies.

"Um, but don't you want us to give you the contract?" Mugman questions.

"I could, but the Devil specifically says that you two boys must deliver them to him yourselves," King Dice says.

"That make sense," Cuphead replies.

"But before you go, I like to ask little Red Rose something," King Dice says.

"What's that?" Red Rose questions.

King Dice wraps Red Rose's shoulders with his left arm, and asks, "Well, this is just a curiosity, but when did you come to the island. I've known everyone around the isle, but I never seen you before."

"Well, um, you see I was shipwrecked, and I'm looking around the isles to see if my father's ship reached the island okay," Red Rose explains.

"Really now?" King Dice questions.

"Yeah. Have you seen it around? The ship is called the Wave Rider, and my father is Captain Storm Wilds," Red Rose asks.

"Hmm, I don't think I see the ship of your father," King Dice answers.

"Well, thanks anyway," Red Rose replies.

"We better get going now," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. I guess we'll um, see you around," Mugman replies.

"Catch you kids later," King Dice says, waving his head with a smile on his face.

The kids walk out of the door and are now going to cross the bridge to the next isle.

King Dice makes a smirk on his face, and says in his thoughts, "Captain Storm Wilds, eh. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Hard to believe he has a kid now."

Then King Dice disappears through a hole on the floor.

On the bridge, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are walking on the bridge to the next isle.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Kids, hang on! Thank the stars I caught up with you!"

The three turn around to see Elder Kettle running towards them. Elder Kettle stopes when he is in front of them

"Elder Kettle," Red Rose happily replies.

"It's good to see you. We were just heading to the next isle," Cuphead says.

"I see. Listen, I believe I've found a way of this mess you're in," Elder Kettle says.

"Hot dawg! You have?!" Mugman asks, with a smile and is surprised.

Elder Kettle explains, "Your strength is growing! You'll soon be a match for that no-good Kind Dice… and maybe even the Devil himself."

The three look at each other with surprised to hear Elder Kettle's statement.

"Golly," Mugman replies in surprise.

Cuphead asks, "Do you really think?!"

"I do. But you'll never get close to the Devil unless you already have those soul contracts in hand. Only then will you get a chance to turn the tables on that fiend. So, when that time comes, do the right thing," Elder Kettle says.

"We'll remember Elder Kettle," Cuphead says.

"I know you will. Now you three best be on your way and make sure you three stick together," Elder Kettle replies.

"We will," The three friends reply.

The three children continue to cross the bridge to the next isle. Elder Kettle watch as the three friends continue in their journey to collect more soul contracts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Carnival Kerfuffle

Back at the Casino, King Dice walks down the halls to talk with his boss, The Devil. After walking down the mass, he come across two giant red doors with gold knobs. King Dice turns the knob open, the door, and walks inside.

Once inside, he walks to a desk, and says, "Boss, I'm finish with your little errand."

The chair turns around to reveal the Devil. A black fur creature with two large horns on his head, red eyes with yellow on the outer part, grow hands with sharp claws that are together. He also has a cigarette in his mouth.

"Welcome back Dice, so how are our little suckers doing?" The Devil evilly asks.

"The boys are getting along. They manage to collect all the contracts from the first isle. Plus, the rumors are true, the boys have a new companion with them," King Dice grins.

The Devil evilly grins, "I see, do you have any information about this new companion?"

"The girl's name is Red Rose, and got shipwrecked here. Right now, she's accompany the boys to collect the contracts. Also, she happens to be a daughter of a certain someone we knew," King Dice answers.

"And who would that be?" The Devil asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Captain Storm Wilds," King Dice answers with a smirk on his face.

Hearing the name, causes the Devil eyes to glow, and shows a big evil smile on his face. He takes out his cigarette, and blows the smoke out of his mouth.

Then he says, "Captain Storm Wilds, eh. I haven't seen that face in over thirteen years."

"Yes. It is surprising to know that he has a daughter," King Dice remarks.

"Hmm, I like to see this girl for myself," The Devil says, with an evil grin.

The Devil uses his magic to create a kind of portal in front of him. The portal is a black color, and it shows an image of Cuphead, Mugman, and, Red Rose walking on the bridge to the next isle. The he zooms to take a look at Red Rose.

"So this is the girl accompany to those mugs," The Devil evilly says.

Taking a look at the girl, something has the Devil interested.

He narrows to himself, and wonders, "Why does that girl looks so familiar?"

After crossing the bridge, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose reach the second isle. The second isle looks like an amusement park. There are rides, games, and a few houses and tents. The three are amazed to see the place.

"Wow! I haven't been here in a while," Mugman says.

"We haven't been here since we were younger," Cuphead adds.

"This place looks cool. I don't think I've been in an amusement in a while," Red Rose replies.

"Really?" Cuphead questions.

"Yeah. It's because I travel overseas with my dad," Red Rose says.

"Must be hard for you to move a lot?" Mugman asks.

Sometimes, but I do like to travel overseas. Plus we do get to see a lot of different places," Red Rose replies.

Then she asks, "So who are we finding on this isle?"

Mugman reads the lost, and answers, "It says we need to find Beppi the Clown."

"Who?" Red Rose questions.

"He's a clown who works here. I think one of the attractions he works at is the roller coaster, so let's go there first," Cuphead answers.

"Good idea," Mugman agrees.

The three then walk around the park to find the roller coaster, which haven't taken them very long. They are able to find the giant roller coaster that goes up, down, and around. The cars on the coster are a red color that has eight attached to another. The three walk through the entrance, and look to see the place where the tracks are, to where anyone can get on the cars.

"So this is the place," Red Rose asks.

"Yeah. Beppi has to be around here," Cuphead says.

"But, what is he?" Mugman questions.

The next moment, they see something hearing someone screaming and laughing. They look to see something is riding on the track. What come past them is someone with a red and white face, a white collar with blue and red, and red and blue clothes and matching shoes, a small top hat and white gloves. He also has yellow color eyes with black in the middle, and a long nose. The person is screaming in excitement as he rides on what looks like a bumper car.

The three yelps as the car goes past them fast, that they end up getting blown by the wind coming by.

Cuphead rubs his head, and says, "That's Beppi alright."

Red Rose looks up, and screams, "He's coming back!"

In a matter of seconds, Beppi comes back riding on the cart, but snatches Mugman and Red Rose. The two scream as they are being carried away.

Cuphead gasps, "Mugman! Red Rose!"

"Help us!" The two scream.

Cuphead runs on the tracks to save his brother and friend from the crazy clown. Still captured, Mugman and Red Rose are put in a cage hanging behind the bumper car.

"Beppi, what in the world are you doing?!" Mugman asks in fear.

"I heard you, your brother and your girlfriend are collecting our soul contracts. And I'm not going to let you go, until Cuphead beats me without you two to support him," Beppi answers.

Red Rose grabs hold of the bars, "You better let us go before Cuphead finishes you!"

"Id he can tach up to me and my car that is," Beppi remarks.

Suddenly, they hear Cuphead screaming, "Beppi, get back here!"

The three look back to see Cuphead is right behind them.

"Well, looks like Cuppy is coming to your rescue after all. Now let's have some fun at the carnival," Beppi says with a grin.

Beppi then puts the cage with the two inside, hanging under the tracks of the coaster. He then turns his bumper car around to face the running cup.

"Alright Beppi, let my brother and friend go, and give us toat contract," Cuphead demands.

Beppi wags his finger, "Ah ah ah, why should I hand anything over that quickly? You will have to beat me if you want to them them all back."

"Then let's bring it," Cuphead says, having his finger changred up with magic.

Beppi laughs, and says, "Then let's the game begins!"

Beppi then has his bumper car moving side to side, and then is racing towards Cuphead. Cuphead blast him as he dodge the attack. Beppi turns the car around, and tries again. However, Cuphead uses his magic to blast the car and Beppi and jump over the car. Beppi laughs as he continues to do the same attack three more times. Cuphead manages to avoid the hit by jumping over them, and blast Beppi with their magic. After the last hit of the car, Beppi falls off the war, and screams.

Cuphead sighs, "That was close."

Suddenly, Cuphead begins to get the feeling something or someone is behind him. He turns around to see Beppi inside a drum of some kind, and has helium tanks that matches the color of his clothes. Along with a few pipes.

In a squeaky voice, Beppi inflates his head as he says, "I'm still here. The game is just beginning."

"Aw great," Cuphead mutters.

Cuphead then begins to blast Beppi as he keep his eyes out for any trouble.

"Alright my balloon dogs fetch your cup toy," Beppi says in a squeaky voice.

The pipes begin to inflate biting ballon dogs. Cuphead begins to blast the balloon dogs as he hit the laughing balloon clown. Watching the scene from the cage, Mugman and Red Rose can see Cuphead if fighting for his life while they are still trapped in the cage. Suddenly, they hear some strange rumbling sound on the tracks. They both look around the tracks, to see a trail of roller coaster cars are making their way towards Cuphead.

Red Rose screams to warn Cuphead, "Cuphead watch out! There are roller coaster cars coming right at you!"

"Huh?" Cuphead questions.

Cuphead looks around the tracks to find the cars as he attack his enemies. Suddenly, he looks up on the hill of tracks to see the cars coming right them. Cuphead yelps seeing them coming down, and jumps on the car as he blast Beppi. He runs as he tries to blast the balloon head, and obstacles that comes his way. Finally, Beppi's machine is destroyed and his head floats way. Cuphead then jumps off the car to find where Beppi has gone.

Suddenly, he hears someone shouting, "Ye ha!"

Cuphead turns around to see Beppi riding on a yellow carousel horse.

"Howdy cowboy, ready to giddy up," Beppi says.

Cuphead groans, "I hope I don't have to hear this for the rest of the battle."

Cuphead continues to blast Beppi as jumps onto the cars that has gone back around. Beppi's yellow horse creates gold horseshoes and they dive down to Cuphead. He ends up getting hit on the head by one of them. Then Beppi disappears. But reappears with on a green horse.

"Try these on for size," Beppi says, as his horse throws horseshoes that are bouncing around.

Cuphead is able to get away from then and blast Beppi some more. Until Beppi is looking knocked out.

He says, "Oh, you got me!"

He then falls back, as he is still on the seat. The horse lifts him up feeling beaten as well. The horse appears in the middle and both it and the rider are looking broken up. Then Beppi falls off the horse to the ground.

From the cage Mugman shouts, "Cuphead are you alright?"

"Not really. What about you two?" Are you both arlight," Cuphead answers, yelling to the two from under the ride.

"Well, we're still stuck in the cage, and Beppi is the only one who can get us out of here," Red Rose answers.

Then Cuphead says, "Don't worry, I think I got him so I'll be getting you two out of that cage. Then we get Beppi's contract."

"Be careful Cuphead. Beppi can still be around here," Red Rose replies.

"I will," Cuphead answers.

Cuphead walks over to the tracks to where his brother and friend are being captured. Unknown to Cuphead, some kind of roof is rising behind him. The roof looks like an umbrella that has red, blue and yellow colors, and bright light on the lining. And the pole has a face of red and blow.

Mugman becomes scared, and screams, "Cuphead, behind you!"

"What are..." Cuphead begins to ask as he turns around, but gasps in shock.

He can see that Beppi has transform himself into some kind of ride, and his face on the pole.

He laughs, and loudly says, "Time for the final game! And this time, there is no way you're going to ruin my fun!"

"Yikes!" Cuphead yelps.

Beppi continues to laugh, and do the last moment of his attacks. The roller coaster comes up, and Cuphead jumps on to it as he continues to shoot his magica at Beppi. Of course, Beppi unleashes his chairs from his ride at Cuphead. Cuphead decides to jump on a chair at a time so he can blast Beppi.

Beppi opens his mouth, "Get him my clown minions!"

The he laughs, as he opens his mouth, and small green clowns come out. The clowns then begins to throw baseballs at Cuphead. Luckily, Cuphead is able to beat them so easily. Cuphead continues to dodge all kind of obstacles in his path. Finally, Beppi has enough, and is practically splitting his face. Then poop, he is on the ground as his normal self again.

Cuphead jumps off the ride to confront Beppi the clown.

Beppi lifts his hand with the contract, and the key, "Here you go. The key is used to the lock on the cage."

"Thanks," Cuphead says.

Cuphead then jumps on the support beams to reach the cage. Cuphead then uses the key to unlock the cage, and opens the door. Then then three friends jump down to the ground together. However, Beppi walks up to them, but is looking very sad.

"Um listen guys, sorry for the unfunny business I gave you. I just wanted some fun, and didn't want you to get my contract," Beppi apologizes as he rubs his arm and slouching his upper body.

"It's alright Beppi. You weren't the first one we had to deal with, and we're still not done," Mugman replies.

"How did you got mixed with the Devil anyway?" Red Rose asks.

"Long story, short, I wasn't being my usual fun self as of late, and the Devil said he can help if I sold my soul. Instead, I turned into a party pooper," Beppi explains.

"That's alright. Sorry you had to go through something like that," Cuphead says.

"Tell you what, I'll make this up to you by giving you one of the park's famous snacks," Beppi says, sounding chipper.

Beppi runs off, then returns with pink strings of taffy, "Our famous salt water taffy."

"Thanks," Red Rose replies.

The three takes the candy from the clown, and begins to eat it.

"So you are collecting contracts, how many you have to collect?" Beppi asks.

"We still have lots to go, and we have until tonight to get them all," Mugman answers.

"Tonight? Sounds like a tough job. Hope you all can get it done in time," Beppi says.

He then notices Red Rose. He then takes a look at her face, and is looking at her in a strange way.

Confused, Red Rose questions, "Uh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just… you seem to look a little like Bon Bon," Beppi answers.

"Bon Bon? Who is this Bon Bon?" Red rose questions.

"Actually her full name is Baroness Von Bon Bon, but to her friends we call her Bon Bon. Of course, her original name was Bonnie Sweets," Beppi answers.

This causes Red rose to become stunned to hear what Beppi is saying.

"Baroness Von Bon Bon?" Cuphead says, and takes out the parchment to look at it.

Mugman looks at it too, and says, "She's on the list too."

"Bon Bon sold her soul to?" Beppi questions in shock.

"It seems so," Red Rose says, looking at the list herself.

Then she asks, "But you're saying she looks a little like me."

"Yeah. Since she is on the list, you'll probably see her soon," Beppi says.

"Right," Mugman says

Then Cuphead says, "Come on, we better figure out where the others are."

"Yeah," Red Rose quietly replies.

The three take their leave, and look for the other debtors. Red rose however, is distracted about what Beppi has told her. What's more, the name is very familiar.

"Bonnie… my dad told me that was the name of my mom. What's more, he told me that Bon Bon was her nickname. Is this a coincidence?" Red Rose wonders in her thoughts.

She then continues to walk with the boys to find the next debtors. Unknown to them, a black ball with an eight is floating begin them, and continues to follow the three children.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Pyramid Peril

After their encounter with Beppi and eating their treat, the three friends are looking around for the next being on their list. The three know that stay still need to collect the other contracts, and they don't have much time.

Cuphead has come up with an idea," Guys, I think it's a good idea if we split up. That way we can cover more ground."

"That does seem like a logical idea, but are you sure? Some of the other debtors can be really tough," Mugman answers in concern.

"Well we still have more contracts to collect and you two have until tonight to bring them all to the Devil," Red Rose agrees.

"Okay," Mugman reluctantly agrees.

"Right. I can go find Djimmi the Great. Mugman, you can find Wally Warbles. And Red Rose, you can find Grim Matchsticks. All of us can meet up when we find Baroness Von Bon Bon," Cuphead explains.

"Sounds like the plan," Red Rose says.

Mugman says, "Be careful Rose, Grim is a giant green dragon that breathes fire and flies really fast."

"I'll be careful," Red Rose says.

The three friends go their separate ways to deal with the debtors.

Not to long, Cuphead is able to find Djimmi the Great's home. The place this debtor is living in is white pyramid. There is blue stripe, a yellow stripe, a blue design, and a red dot on top, and yellow dots under the blue strip. The entrance also has blue and yellow on it, and a plants on each side of the door.

Cuphead knows that he needs to go inside to confront Djimmi the Great. So brings out his courage, and walks inside. To Cuphead's surprise, he can see a large desert. Along with a few more pyramids inside. As much as he wants to look around, Cuphead knows that he needs to find Djimmi and get his contract.

Cuphead calls out, "Hello! Is anyone here?"

But no one seems to be here.

"Djimmi, are you here?!" Cuphead calls out.

Suddenly, a light yellow pot bent tobacco pipe comes floating to Cuphead. Cuphead steps back to see the pipe, and wonder what it's doing here.

Suddenly, smoke begins to come out of the smaller end to form a being of some kind. Then changes to its physical form. The being has red skin, with black eyebrows. He is wearing a light teal vest with pale yellow lining, pale blush green pants with a pale yellow strap, two oil lamps for shoes, pale yellow wristbands with a black strip, and an light teal color arabian with a red gem in the middle of a pale yellow lining, and a pale yellow feather.

The being has his arms crossed, and firmly ask, "Who has summon for Djimmi the Great?!"

"Um, I did. My name is Cuphead," Cuphead nervously answers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Cuphead. So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my home," Djimmi answers.

"Well, you see… I was asked to say to collect your contract. So can you hand it over, if that's alright?" Cuphead explains, looking a bit nervously and shows the man the paper.

Djimmi the Great looks at the contract while holding the pipe in his mouth.

He then has his arms crossed, and says, "If it's my contact you have acquire, then you must accept my challenge. Only then you will win the item you have seek."

Djimmi then uses his magic to make a red plane appear.

Then Djimmi says, "Our battle will be take to the skies."

Djimmi then floats high in the air. Cuphead quickly goes into the plane, and flies it into the air. He starts to wish that Mugman and Red Rose are here to help, but they agree to split up. Cuphead flies the plane until he can see Djimmi with his arms and legs crossed.

Seeing Cuphead is at the same altitude as he is, Djimmi says, "Here is your first challenge boy!"

Djimmi then pulls his rug to make a chest appears. It opens and swords comes out to attack Cuphead. Cuphead dodges it as he shots Djimmi with the missle from the plane. To add a little spice, Djimmi make his skull come out in white flames, that one ends up hitting one of the wings on the plane. Cuphead continues to shop at Djimmi until he vanishes.

Djimmi's voice echoes, "Now try to fly through this boy!"

Cuphead looks around to find himself in some kind of tunnel. Just then, pillars begin to come right at Cuphead with no way out. Cuphead tries to shoot at the pillars, but none of them break. When he hits the one with the face, it affect it. Cuphead knows that he has to shot the face to get through. He breaks the first face than fly through the pillars. Just then, sharp blades spins around on poles as Cuphead continues to blast the pillars. After doing the same thing a few more times, Cuphead is able to get through the tunnel.

Suddenly, a gold coffin with blue making, and looks like Djimmi appears.

"What is that?" Cuphead asks himself.

Suddenly the coffin's hand moves and opens the lid. Djimmi's head comes out, and yells.

Then he says, "See if you can defeat my mummified spirits!"

Soon ghosts that looks like mummies begin to leave the coffin. Cuphead uses the missiles and bullets from the plane to hit Djimmi along with the ghosts. Djimmi also unleashes his eyes at Cuphead. Not long the coffin closes, and has a tear coming out of it, then it moves away from the scene.

Djimmi appears and does some kind of strange magic on Cuphead. Then a light bulb appears on his head with an idea in mind. His hat comes off of his head, as Djimmi disappears.

Suddenly, a hand appears with a marionette stick. Then lifts it up to reveal a puppet. The puppet has a peach color cup for a head, a straw of a white and light teal strip, a red wood upper boy, light teal shorts, a peach arms with white gloves, and legs with red shoes.

"I like to introduce you to Puphead. I'm sure you two will have loads of fun," Djimmi says sounding eager to try the puppet out. Cuphead decides to shoot bullets at the puppet. Just then, the puppet lifts it finger and fires back. As Cuphead tries to dodge, he ends up getting hit by Djimmi's had. And the hat begin to shoot black bullets.

"I got to be careful. That puppet is at the front and the hat can travel the side and behind, " Cuphead says to himself.

Cuphead then begins to shoot at the puppet, as it either shoots them or runs around like it's being controlled. Cuphead also keeps an eyes on the hat that is trying to attack the plan. After shooting at it for some time, the puppet has been defeated and is taken away from the scene. At the same time, the hat disappears as well.

Suddenly, Djimmi's head has become huge as well as his hands, and his hat is on his head.

He loudly says, "Now it's time for you to battle me boy! But I will not lose the challenge!"

"We'll just see about that," Cuphead remarks.

Cuphead begins to fly the plane at Djimmi's giant head. Djimmi waves his hand and create three pyramid with eye on each side of the triangle. Djimmi sends magical rings at Cuphead's plane, but he manages to dodge them. It makes it harder than the pyramid's eye opens up,and shoot purplish black beams at Cuphead to different directions. Cuphead continues to fire the missiles and bombs at the giant head, but it causing power to be lost on the planes. Soon enough, the attacks are starting to damage the plane.

Cuphead says to himself, "It looks like I gotta hit the emergency button.

Cuphead flies close to Djimmi's giant head as tries to avoid as much attacks as he can. However, he ends up getting hit, and the plane gets damaged even more. Once he is close enough, Cuphead presses the emergency button, and the plane transform into a rocket. Then hit Djimmi's head with full force. That is enough to defeat Djimmi, and the collapses, and changes back to his original form.

After Cuphead defeats Djimmi, he lands the plane on the sand and walk up to him. Djimmi has fallen flat on his back. But then, he lifts his head up and rubs his head against his hand.

Cuphead comes up to him, and asks, "You alright?"

"In a way," Djimmi answers.

Djimmi uses his magic to levitate a chest. The chest is small, a blue green color with a gold lock and lining. He opens the chest, and the contract comes floating out of it. Then floats to Cuphead.

"You won the challenge fair and square. And for that you won my contract," Djimmi sadly says.

"Um thanks," Cuphead says, and takes the contract in his hand.

He then help the genie up, and the guy is still sad.

"I'm guessing you're going to take my contract to the Devil?" Djimmi asks, looking sad.

Cuphead sadly nods his head, and answers, "Yeah, but we didn't really have much of a choice."

"I see. You got tangled with him like I did," Djimmi suspects.

"Yeah," Cuphead answers.

The two are now silent, and are not speaking to each other anymore.

Cuphead says, "I better be on my way."

"Sure," Djimmi answers.

Cuphead then walks out of the pyramid with the contract in his hand. He is starting to feel really bad about collect the contract even though he and his brother don't have a choice. Cuphead decides to continue his journey and meet the others at the debtor's location

In his thoughts, "I wonder how Mugman and Red Rose are going with the contract they need to collect?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Aviary Action

At a different side of the isle, Mugman is looking for the next debtor on the list, Wally Warbles. After some time walking around, he manage to find a peach color bird house with a slightly darker tan roof on it. It has a hole and a pole at the front. It's close to a mountain with some bird nest and eggs inside.

Mugman wonders, "Could this be the place?"

Mugman decides to see for himself, so he calls out, "Excuse me, are you Wally Warbles?! I'm here to collect your contract!"

So far no one seems to be answers.

So Mugman tries again, "Hello! Is anyone there?!

And still no one is reply. Suddenly, the birdhouse begins to shake, and then breaks into pieces. The birdhouse is replaced with some kind of cuckoo clock. The cuckoo clock is made of light peach wood, with a red tiled roof on top, a small door on top with a clock with eyes under it, a gold pendulum swinging side to side. The strong thing is that the clock has big blue wings on both side.

Then the clock flies in the air.

"Wally must be inside the clock, but is flying too hard for me to reach. How am I going to get him from down here," Mugman says to himself.

"Hey Mugman, right?" A familiar voice asks.

Mugman turns around to see Ron from the observatory.

"Ron, what are you doing here? What about Hilda?" Mugman questions.

"Hilda is doing fine, thanks for asking. I figure you might need a little more help so I decided to see if you need one. From the looks of it, I can tell that you do," Ron answers.

"Boy I could use your help right now. Wally flew the coop," Mugman says.

"Don't worry, I brought one of the planes with me, so you can use it to catch up to that bird," Ron says.

"Thanks Ron. I'll make sure not to get this one wrecked," Mugman says.

"No worry. I can always fix it," Ron says.

Not wasting time, Mugman gets in the plane and already flying it into the air. Mugman looks around to see the giant cuckoo clock with wings. The clock turns around to show the clock and the small door.

Suddenly, the doors open and cuckoo comes out on a stick and goes back in as it shouts, "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

Suddenly a bird's head burst out of the clock, it has a red head with blue feather on top. His feet also burst out from the bottom. This bird is Wally Warbles alright. Wally squats really out. Then he transform his head into a hand with three fingers, and shoot three large black bullets at Mugman.

Mugman shouts, "Yikes!"

Then turns the plane to avoid hitting the bullets.

Mugman sighs in relief, "That was too close. Now to do something about that wild bird."

Mugman then begins to press buttons and launching bullets and missiles at the Wally. Suddenly, the bird begins to spit out white eggs with a big red dot, a medium blue dot, and a small green dot at Mugman's plane. Mugman flies as he dodges the egg, and the shattered egg shells after they break.

Suddenly, small baby yellow and red birds are flying ahead of the clock with nails tied to their body. And they flying straight to Mugman.

Mugman questions, "Where did they come from?"

Mugman uses his plane to attack the baby birds and they disappear. Wally continues to spit out more eggs, and Mugman is able to dodge them from front and behind. But everytime he does, more baby birds go at him with nails. Mugman continues to shoot missiles and bullets at Wally and the baby birds.

After blasting Wally and the baby chicks, Wally's head turn into a train whistle and blows in anger. Then Wally begins to angrily ruffles his feathers that are getting everywhere. Mugman maneuver the plane so it won't hit the feather can't hit it. Wally becomes tired for a little bit, and continues to do it again, and more baby birds comes at him. Mugman continues to dodge the feathers.

After shooting the wild bird so many times. Wally loses all of his feathers and falls out of the clock. Just then, the clock breaks, and a baby bird in a flying nest appears.

"Who… who are you?" Mugman questions.

The baby bird laughs, and says, "I'm Willy, Wally's son. And you took down my dad. So now… I'm going to take you out."

Willy makes the same egg his dad creates appear. Only this time, they have sharp spikes on them. Mugman gasps in shock to see the eggs are worse than the first ones. Mugman uses his missiles and bullets at the eggs, but they're not breaking. However, they seem to have an effect on Willy.

Willy laughs, and takes out a ray gun, "Take this tea cup!"

Willy blast his ray gun at Mugman, that ends up hitting the right wing. Willy tries shooting again, but Mugman dodges the plane in time. Mugman continues to shoot at the little bird as he flies around with the spiky eggs and carrying his ray gun.

Mugman then knows that he needs to press the red button, so he press it. Then the plane transform into rocket ship, and hit Willy. That cause the little bird to cry and fall to the ground in his nest. After the fall, he lands on his dad's stomach that has no feathers. In fact, his whole body and head has no feathers.

Mugman lands the plane on the ground, and turns it off. Mugman jumps out of the plane as Ron runs over to see if he's okay.

"You alright there?" Ron asks.

"Yeah. I felt a bit uneasy there, but I manage to beat Wally and Willy," Mugman says.

"I see you did. Does that mean…" Ron is about to asks.

But Mugman says, "Yes. Wally was on the list, but I don't think Willy is."

"Um, Mugman right?" A small voice comes out.

Mugman and Ron look down to see little Willy on his birdie feet, and holding a parchment under his right wing.

Realizing what the parchment is, Mugman cautiously asks, "Willy, is that… the contract?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble my dad and I gave you. He really is a good guy, but knowing the Devil is after his soul, and you coming to collect, he panicked. I went along anyway," Willy sadly says.

He then asks, "Are you really going to give the contract to the Devil?"

"I don't want to. My brother and I were caught in this as well," Mugman sadly answers.

"I understand," Willy says, disappointed and understanding the situation.

Willy gives Mugman the contract. Then Mugman puts it away for safe keeping.

Ron pats Willy's shoulder, "There, there, everything will work out. I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so Ron," Mugman says.

Then he repeats, "I really hope so."

"I hope so too, " Willy replies.

Mugman then remembers something that Beppi has said about Red Rose, and wonders if Willy or Wally know about it. Since Wally is knocked out, Willy is the only one he can ask about it. Since he lived on the isle as hse does.

Mugman turns to Willy and asks, "Hey Willy, do you know Baroness Von Bon Bon?"

"Yes. Is she on the list too? If she is, you can find her at her cake palace, " Willy answers.

"Yes. But that's not the reason why I'm asking," Mugman replies.

"It's not?" Willy asks, looking confused.

"Not really. The reason why I'm asking because Beppi said that a friend of mine, Red Rose look a lot like her. She's somewhere on the isle, but something what Beppi said have me confused. I wonder if Bon Bon was married or anything," Mugman explains.

"Hmm, I think my dad told me she was married, and still is in a way, but her husband doesn't live here anymore," Willy answers.

"Willy's right," A tired voice appears.

The three turn to see Wally has finally awaken.

Mugman runs to the bird and asks, "She was married?"

"That's right. I don't fully know the details, but what I do know she was married fifteen years ago. And around thirteen years ago, her husband left the isle. She never told us why," Wally explains.

"Do you know his name?" Mugman asks.

"No. I was still a young adult bird back then. What I do know was that her husband was a captain and was friends with Captain Brinybeard," Wally answers.

Mugman is surprised to gather this much information about Bon Bon. for some reason, Bon Bon seems to have a connection to a captain and was married to one. Mugman remembers that her father was captain, and she never knows her mother. What's more, he never tell her where her mother lives.

Mugman turns to the others, and says, "I need to get going. I got to find Baroness, my brother, and Red Rose."

"Okay," Willy replies.

"See you around," Ron replies.

Mugman begins to run off to find Baroness Von Bon Bon, and hope Cuphead and Red Rose are there. Plus, Mugman has a few questions for the Baroness. What's more, to ask if she has a connection to Red Rose and her father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Fiery Frolic

After asking a few people around, and following the directions from then, Red Rose is able to find where Grim Matchstick loves. Red Rose sees a gray stone tower with a few window, especially a large one on the top of the tower.

Red Rose walks to it, and wonders, "This is the right place, but where is that dragon?"

"Maybe he's somewhere in the tower or probably in the sky," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose opens the door to the tower to see a staircase, so she decides to walk up it. Red Rose walks as she sees the tower is a large round circle, around twenty feet long, and the stairs spirals up the tower. As she looks out the window, she can see she is getting higher, but is not seeing the dragon. She continues to walk up, unaware a chartreuse tail with white spikes swings by.

Red Rose continues to walk up the stairs until she reaches the final window.

"Strange? There's doesn't seem to be a room here," Red Rose questions herself.

Red Rose looks out the window, and is amazed to see the view from so fight. She can see the whole second isle from up here. She looks to see many different places around here.

"Wow! This is an amazing view. It kind of reminds me of when my dad and I went climbing on a high snowy mountain," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose looks around to see the roller coaster where Beppi is, a pyramid, a cuckoo clock that is flying in the air, and a castle made of cake. There are also a few tents, people walking around, and other places to see. Then something else catches her attention, she can see a red die building with black dots.

"That must be the die house where King Dice will be waiting for us," Red Rose says to herself.

She looks around, and wonders, "Now, where is Grim Matchstick anyway?"

Red Rose looks out the window to see if the dragon is around somewhere, so far nothing. Unknown to Red Rose, the chartreuse tail from before is sneaking up the stairs. Once it reaches Red Rose, it comes up and taps her on the shoulder. Red Rose turns around after feeling the touch to see nothing.

Suddenly, Red Rose hears a deep voice saying, "Hello little lady. What brings you to my tower?"

Red rose gasps and turn around to see a chartreuse dragon with big eyes, and a big pale yellow nose, and stomach, white spikes on his back and tail, and wings on his back, .Red Rose gasps in surprised and step back a little.

"Um, well, my name is Red Rose. Are you um, Grim Matchsticks? I um… well, I'm here to collect your soul contract. I… I hope you don't take this too hard, but I kinda need it." Red Rose explains in a nervous tone.

The dragon chuckles, and says, "Yes my name is Grim little girls. So you're here to collect my contract and give it to the Devil."

"Um, well in a way," Red Rose shyly answers.

"So the Devil have send a little princess to do his little dirty work. If you want my soul, then you're going to have to take it from me," Grim remarks with a sinister grin.

Red Rose becomes angry as she grit her teeth, "Did he just said what I think he just said."

Then she angrily shouts, "Don't you dare call me princess you overgrown lizard!"

"So the little girl has a lot of fight in her. Try to get my contract little lady," Grim says with an devious laugh.

Grim flies into the air, and wait at some of the clouds. Red Rose doesn't know how she can get to him. Red Rose then notices a lot of clouds, and decides to jump on them. She hopes he doesn't fall through them. She slowly puts her foot on one of the clouds, and it's not going through it. She then jumps on the cloud, and see she is safe.

"Yes. Now I can go after Grim, but where is he," Red Rose says, looking around for the dragon.

Suddenly, Grim appears in front of her and goes, "Boooo!" as he wiggles his claws.

Then is standing like ten feet away from Red Rose who is on the cloud. What's more, the clouds begin to move away from the dragon. Red Rose begins to jump on the clouds as she attack Grim with her magic. Grim eyes becomes swirly and launches circle beams at Rose. She is able to dodge it by jumping on the other clouds. She manages to land on the farthest cloud at the same height as the dragon's head.

"Let's see if you can dodge this little girl," Grim says.

Grim takes a deep breath as his nose looks like a sucking hose. Then he breathes out fiery rocks and smoke. Red Rose yelps, and dodges the attacks. Red Rose jumps on the clouds to dodge as she shoot out red orbs of energy at Grim. Suddenly, Grim's tail goes up as she jumps, and almost fall off, but manages to grab hold of the cloud. She is able to get back on the cloud and continue shooting.

Grim continues to fire his laser eyes, and his fiery rocks at Red Rose, but Rose is able to dodge the attacks and fire. Suddenly, Grim the dragon flies back, and disappears in the clouds.

Red Rose becomes confused, and wonders, "Where he go?"

Red Rose continues to jump on the clouds as she tries to look for Grim. What Red Rose doesn't know, is that Grim is behind her, and has another attack in mind. He opens his mouth, and sticks out his long tongue.

Then a marching line of fire begins to come out ,"One, two, three, four!" over and over.

Red Rose looks down from the high cloud to see walking fire are marching out of Grim's mouth and on his tongue. Since the clouds are moving at the same direction, the clouds are now heading towards Grim. Red Rose jumps on the clouds trying to get away from Grim, but continues to stop at him.

Suddenly, the fire marching on the tongue begins to jump to where Red Rose is. Red rose screams in fright, and tries to dodge the fire as she continues to shoot at Grim. Grim breaths through his nose as the fire soldiers. Red Rose continues to shoot at the dragon while trying to avoid the fire soldiers with sharp teeth, and jumping on the clouds.

Finally, Red Rose is able to beat Grim because his eyes comes out in shock, and he rolls his tongue in defeat. Sadly, he is not completely defeated. Because Grim has transformed himself into a three headed dragon. What's more, Grim his created a powerful rainstorm with rain crashing down, and thunder clashing.

Red Rose says to herself, "Grim's power is stronger than I thought."

"That is right little girl," The right head of Grim's says.

"You are not going to get our contract," The left head adds.

"Not when you have to fight all three of us in the storm," The middle one says with an evil grin.

"It looks like I'm going to have to be extra careful. Who knows what Grim can do," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose begins to shoot red energy at Grim. The three headed dragon begins to breath balls of fire at Red Rose. Red Rose jumps on the clouds in the rain as she shoot the dragon. It's hard because the rain is pouring very hard, so she is going to get very wet. Red Rose then sees the middle head has turned into a flamethrower and begins to fire. Red Rose dodges it, but loses her balance. She falls off the cloud, but manages to grab a different cloud. Red Rose is able to climb back up, and continues shooting.

Red Rose continues to shoot at the giant three headed dragon as the very dragon continues to breath fire balls. At times, the middle head transform into a flamethrower to attack Red Rose.

Suddenly, Red Rose feels a strong energy coming from body begins to blow a red power. And then launches a powerful wind with red rose petals. That ends up knocking the three headed dragon from the sky, and lands on the ground next to the tower. Soon, Red Rose changes back to normal on the cloud, the other clouds stop moving, and the rain stops as the clouds leave.

Red Rose jumps back into the tower, "One dragon defeated. Now I need to get the contract."

Suddenly, a roll of parchment falls of the inner roof of the tower, and rolling down the staircase. Red Rose sees the paper, and grabs it. She unrolls it and reads it. She is surprised to see that this is the soul contract.

Annoyed and disturbed, Red Rose says to herself, "The contract has been here the whole time. I could have avoided the fight if I just look inside for the contract first."

"Well, at least I got it. Now I need to get to Baroness Von Bon Bon, and Find Cuphead and Mugman," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose walks down the stairs and look through the door of the tower to see the dragon has return to his true form, and is knocked out. Red Rose quietly sneaks past the dragon in case he might wake up. Once she knows she is away from the dragon, Red Rose runs over a rainbow bridget and to find the next debtor she and the boys agree to mind together. She can hope that the boys haven't reach her yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Rose and the Chalice

After defeating Grim Matchstick, Red Rose looks around to see if she can find where Baroness Von Bon Bon is and find Cuphead and Mugman. But it's hard for her to walk little because her clothes are still soaked from fighting the dragon.

Red Rose sighs, "This is going to take a long time before my clothes dry, and I still need to find the boys. On the plus side, I managed to get this contract."

"Now, where could she be," Red Rose wonders.

She looks around as she says, "I did saw a castle made of cake, so maybe I should go there first?"

Red Rose continue to walk down the path she is taking hoping to find the candy castle.

But begins to hear someone screaming, "Help! Help!"

Red Rose stops and look around to where the sound is coming from. So far nothing.

Suddenly, she hears it again, "Help! Help! Help!"

Red Rose can tell that someone needs help, so she continues to follow the path as she tries to find the s course of the distress call. Red Rose finds herself at a side of a mountain. At the side of the mountain is a mausoleum.

"That looks like the mausoleum that Cuphead told us about," Red Rose says to herself.

She then begins to hear someone calling out, "Help! Help!"

"Someone is definitely trapped in there," Red Rose says to herself.

Then calls out, "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Red Rose runs inside the mausoleum to see a room full with glass windows. She then sees a vase on a small pillar in the middle. She can hear someone calling for help inside.

Red Rose comes over, and asks, "Hello, are you in there?"

"Yes. The ghost trapped me while I was looking for a magical artifact. Those mean ghosts trapped me in there a second time," The voice explains.

Red Rose then remembers that Cuphead rescues someone before.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Chalice, would you?" Red Rose asks.

"That's right, how did you know?" The voice asks in surprise.

"Because my friend Cuphead rescued you before. Unfortunately, he's not here, so I'm going to help you. And by the way, my name is Red Rose," Red Rose answers.

The voice giggles, and says, "Nice to meet you Red Rose. Any friend of Cuphead, I sure love to be a friend too. But you can't open the lid until you defeated all of the ghost."

Red Rose looks up, and says, "And that's not going to take to long to do. They're already coming my way."

And Red Rose is right, red ghosts are starting to come at her. As the ghost gets close to Red Rose, she jump up and gives them kicks in the face. The ghosts disappears soon after. Red Rose continues to kick at the ghost as she keep the vase away from harm's way.

Suddenly, a ghost wearing a ribbon on its hair, begins to do loop de loop in the room. Red Rose jumps up, and give it a kick. And then a ghost wearing a blue and has a mustache is coming at her. Red Rose is able to kick her too.

In no time at all, there are more ghosts, even the ones with the ribbons, and has the hat and mustache are flying right to Red Rose. Luckily, Red Rose uses her kicks and magic at the ghost to get rid of then. Soon, all of the ghost has been defeated, and Ms. Chalice is safe from them.

Red Rose turns to the vase and walks to it. She can see that the vase is not glowing anymore. She lifts the lid, and a orb of light comes out of it. Then changes into the same chalice spirits that Cuphead has encounter on the first isle.

"Thank you Red Rose for saving me," Ms. Chalice happily replies.

"It's no trouble," Red Rose replies.

Then Red Rose asks, "Ms. Chalice, why were you in here? I remember you saying you were looking for magical artifacts, but why were you trying to find it?"

Ms. Chalice giggles, and says, "I was looking for a magical super arts for Cuphead. I knew if I rooted around here, I can find something for you and the boys, and I did. Of course, I didn't know I'd get trapped again."

Ms. Chalice then takes out a cup like the one she has given to Cuphead, but this one is different. This one has a two symbol, II.

Ms. Chalice gives the cup to Red Rose, "Thank you for saving me. Take this, this cup will give you the power of invincibility. This power will make you invincible for a short amount of time, but the power is extraordinary."

"Thanks," Red Rose replies.  
"It's no trouble at all. I'll see if I can find another one for you." Ms. Chalice replies.

"It's no trouble, just be careful not to get trapped again. You don't want to be stuffed in another vase," Red Rose says.

"I'll be fine. But I know that you and your friends will help me if I get trapped again," Ms. Chalice says.

Then happily says, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Red Rose replies.

Ms. Chalice flies out of the mausoleum and to go find another one to find a magical ability. After Ms. Chalice is gone, Red Rose stops out with the cup in her hand. She decides to continue being on her way to find the boys and the Baroness. Red rose has been walking down the trail for like half hour now, and isn't able to find Cuphead, Mugman, or Baroness Von Bon Bon. She knows it's not going to be easy, but never expect it to be this hard.

Suddenly, she hears a blasting and ground shaking. The shaking is so hard that Red Rose falls off her feet.

She is able to sit up, and questions in shock, "What in the world was that?!"

Red Rose looks up to see some blasting and stuff being sprayed into the sky. Just then, a bunch of gumballs are landing to where Red Rose is at. Luckily, she is able to dodge away in time.

Looking at them, Red Rose questions, "What's a bunch of gumballs doing falling out of the sky?"

Red Rose looks washed to see something that looks like cake. She also looks at the path to see part of the forest are being made of candy and other sweets. The candy, falling gumballs, cake, and the explosion going on, Red Rose is able to realize one thing. Cuphead and Mugman must be battling Baroness Von Bon Bon right now.

"I better get over there. The boys are going to need some help," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose races to the sweet forest to find Cuphead and Mugman to help them out. She just hope she is not too late for the battle with this candy coated battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Sugarland Shimmy

Walking down the road of sweets and goodies, Cuphead is looking for his next debtor. He then exist the road that combine into one from two roads. At the same time, Mugman comes in from a different road.

"Hey Mugs," Cuphead says.

"Hi," Mugman replies.

He holds the parchment, and says, "I got the contract from Wally."

"Great. I got Djimmi's contract," Cuphead replies.

Mugman looks around, and asks, "Have you seen Red Rose?"

"No. Not since we split up. I'm guessing that Grm is going to be a, but I'm sure she is able to handle it," Cuphead answers.

"After what she did with Ribby and Croak. I wouldn't be too surprise," Mugman replies.

"Now, let's go find Baroness Von Bon Bon," Cuphead confirms.

The two brothers continue to walk down the road to find the residence in this candy field. After awhile of walking the two look ahead, and gasp in amazement.

"Oh wow!" Mugman reacts with sparkles in his eyes.

"It looks like a giant cake," Cuphead adds in surprise.

Indeed, the boys are seeing a giant cake that looks like a castle. The castle cake is pink with white roofs on the towers, and white linings with strawberry on top. There are also candy cane bars at the front.

"I wonder if that is Baroness Von Bon Bon live?" Mugman questions.

"Good idea to find out," Cuphead replies.

The he calls out, "Hey! Is there a Baroness Von Bon Bon living here?!"

The candy cane bars goes up, and someone exists the castle. The person is a full grown woman and looks like the ruler of the castle. The woman has light red skin, short brown color hair, and it has a bun at front, and yellow color eyes. She is wearing a red and white candy stripe dress with a long red skirt and dark red linings, and white puffy short sleeves, red gloves, and a waffle cone like princess hat with white fabric at the end. She is holding a giant candy candy cane in her hand.

"Good day young men, I am Baroness Von Bon Bon. For what I owe the pleasure of you visit," Baroness Von Bon Bon politely says.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mugman, and thus is my brother Cuphead," Mugman says.

"Hi. The reason why we're here because, well… We're here to collect," Cuphead adds.

Bon Bon continues to show a calm look on her face.

She turns her head away with a sad sigh, "I see, the Devil had sent two young cups to obtain my contract. Guess he's still not going to give up."

The boys look at each other with skeptic looks on their faces.

"Ms. Baroness is there something wrong?" Mugman asks.

"There is. For thirteen years the Devil sent his lackeys to get my contract, but none have succeeded, and I'm starting to get tired of it. If you two want my contract, you must defeat three of my brave sweet soldiers." Bon Bon firmly says.

"Uh sure," Cuphead answers looking skeptic.

"Just for advancing a warn to you boys," Bon Bon sternly says.

She has her hand close to her neck, and moves across it as her head flops over, and lands back on her neck. The two boys gulps in reply.

Then she says, "You two will end up like broken glass if you fail."

Baroness is pulled by her candy cane and into the castle. Suddenly, a big cupcake jumps out of the castle. The cupcake has a peach creamy head, a green wrapper, black arms with white gloves, light brown legs with brown shoes, and a big cherry on top.

He lands in front of the boys, and says with a grin, "Hello boys, the name is Custard Cake, and I'm going to crush you like pancakes."

Custard jumps high in the air and is falling to where the boys are standing.

Cuphead shouts, "Look out!"

The boys dodge out of the way, and Custard falls splat on the ground.

Cuphead sees this, and says, "Nows our chance."

Cuphead and Mugman begin to shot purple orb beams, and bluish green boomerang beams at Custard. Custard continues to jump high in the air, and falls down to the ground to remain flat for a few seconds. The boys are able to dodge and continue to shoot magical attacks at the cupcake. After all the attacks, the boys are able to defeat Custard.

Bon Bon sticks are upper body out, and says in anger, "So you defeated my first soldier, but you'll have a thought time with my next one."

Bon Bon pulls herself back in the castle, and the next soldier comes out to battle. This one is a gumball machine. It has a ground head full of gumballs, a tall green body with a silver knob on it. Red legs with brown shoes, a pink nose, and a silver lid on top of the head.

The gumball machines laughs, and says, "The name is Gumball and I'm going to shatter you to pieces."

Gumball begins moving his legs fast as he begins to move himself. The. Open his lie to have gumballs flying out of it. The boys cover their heads and get away from the falling treats. Once they know it's clear, they remove their hands, and look at the gumball machine.

Mugman says as he moves his head around, "I think some of the gumballs are in my head."

"Me too, but we gotta keep fighting," Cuphead says.

The boys begins to attack Gumball. It becomes hard when he keeps throwing gumballs at them. To make it more harder, some of Baroness' jellybean soldiers charge at them with small swords. The two continue to attack the gumball machines along with the jelly boys are able to defeat him, and Gumball's head explodes as he runs away.

The Baroness comes out, and shouts in furry, "Alright, that does it! Let's see if you can handle my last soldier. He is going to break your jaws when he's done with you!"

Baroness then pulls herself back in the castle, and a giant red jawbreaker comes out. It moves his jaw opening and closing it. They see the color, yellow, white and blue inside with a green orb with eyes in the middle. The two boys begins to attack as the jawbreaker flies around and trying to bite them.

Unknown to them, Baroness Von Bon Bon has reached the top of the castle and hashed candy cane gun. She transform it into a gun, and fires it to reveal smoke bombs of pink, blue, and yellow. The boys are busy fighting the jawbreaker to notice. Before the smoke can hit them, a magical blast of red shoots the smoke bombs down.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Hey guys!"

Cuphead and Mugman look to see Red Rose running to the battlefield, and her clothes are still wet.

"Red Rose, you made it!" Mugman happily replies.

"Yeah. In time for you to help with this jawbreaker," Cuphead adds.

Red Rose pulls out her hand, and says, "I see him!"

Red Rose begins to help the boys attack the big jawbreaker. And manage to break the first candy color. And now has the yellow one. The only the three attack the unstable the jawbreaker laws become.

As the three fight, Baroness looks down to see the new commercial in the field. She looks at Red Rose and notices something… Familiar about her. When Bon Bon takes a close look at Red Rose, especially the necklace around her neck, Baroness Von Bon Bon gasps in shock. Then she begins to smile as she shed tears because now she knows tho this girl really is.

Down on the ground, the three friends finally defeats the jawbreaker. And the green orb rolls away.

"We did it!" Mugman cheers.

"Yeah. Now, let's go get that contract. Let's just hope she doesn't Thrace nay other tricks of her sleeve," Cuphead says.

The three look at the castle to see the candy cane bars going up. And Baroness Von Bon Bon walks out. She is holding two things, a parchment and what looks like a picture frame of some kind.

Baroness presents the parchment to Cuphead, and says, "Here."

Cuphead slowly grabs the parchment and takes it from Baroness' hand.

Baroness Von Bon Bon looks at Red Rose with a calm look. But deep inside, she has a lot of emotions, happiness, sadness, concern, and the verge of crying. Baroness then touches Red Roses right cheeks, and moves on to her hair. The boys are becoming confused, and become more confused when Baroness hugs Red Rose, and begins to cry.

Cuphead whispers to Mugman, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Mugman whispers.

Baroness let's go of Red Rose and still has tears flowing down her face. Bon Bon then shows the pictured to the kids. The picture shows two people, a couple at a younger age. One of them is Baroness Von Bon Bon. The other one is a man that looks familiar to Red Rose.

Red Rose recognizes one of the people, "That… That's my dad!"

"Your dad?" Cuphead questions.

"Yeah. I know it anywhere," Red Rose answers.

Mugman looks at the photo and asks, "But why would your dad with Baroness Von Bon Bon."

"That's not the only one. Look at Bon Bon in her youth," Cuphead replies.

Mugman and Red Rose take a closer look at the photo to see Bon Bon.

Then Cuphead says, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"She looks like…" Mugman begins to speak.

But hears someone shouting from above, "Hey guys!"

Everyone look up to see Hilda riding on a cloud, but still have a bandage on her hand, right arm, and her left wrist. Hilda floats the cloud down to the ground, and jumps off of it.

Red Rose surprisingly says, "Hilda!"

What are you doing here?" Mugman asks.

"I come to check on you, and to tell you something," Hilda answers.

"What is it?" Cuphead asks.

Hilda then looks to see Bon Bon looks sad and guilty. Hilda becomes sad too.

"You see, I had this funny feeling after you guys left. And seeing her, I knew… Red Rose almost resembles Bon Bon," Hilda says.

"You think so too. Even the photo from her youth has resemblance. What's more, Red Rose's dad was with her," Cuphead replies.

Hilda takes the look of the picture to see the couple.

To her shock, she says, "That's Storm, I… I haven't heard from him in years!"

"What do you mean?" Red Rose asks.

"That's what we like to know," A stern voice says.

The others look to see the other debtors from isle one and two are walking this way. Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose have their magic ready to attack them.

Robby is the first to speak, "Relax kids, we not going to do anything. We just want to know about this mystery that's been going on."

"Mystery? What Mystery?" Cuphead asks.

"I believe I can help with that," An elderly voice says.

The three look to see Elder Kettle is with them.

"Elder Kettle, what are you doing here?" Cuphead asks in surprise.

"Well, some of the people you fought came to me about a few things about Red Rose. When they mention about your father's name, I new I had to find you," Elder Kettle explains.

"You mean… You know him?" Mugman questions.

"Yes I have. But… I think this is something Bon Bon has to explain," Elder Kettle says.

Cuphead looks at her, and says, "Yeah. I think I deserve an explanation. How come you look like Red Rose."

"And are you married to a man named Storm Wilds?" Mugman adds.

Bon Bon knows there is no point hiding it anymore. She decides to tell the, the truth.

"You're right. I'm sorry I keep this from you all for so long, it's just… The Devil is the reason why I decided to force myself to keep it a secret from all of you," Bon Bon worriedly says.

"How so?" Cuphead asks.

"Well, I did sold my soul to the Devil, but the reason why because I had to be healthy in order to protect a special something more like someone, but I never told the Devil or King Dice what that is," Bon Bon explains.

"Special someone?" Red Rose questions.

"You see, fifteen years ago, I married a young captain named Storm Wilds. Two years later, I… I ended up being blessed with something very special, but I became very ill that I might not be able to have it. I made a deal to the Devil to heal me so that I can have my happy life. Even though he for filled his end of the bargain, he wanted my soul sooner than I expected," Bon Bon explains.

"What do you mean by sooner than you expected?" Mugman asks.

"I… I thought I could have some time with my special someone, but the Devil wanted my soul sooner than later. The worst part, is that he said that he either take my soul or take my precious someone, and that someone is you, Red Rose," Bon Bon answers, on the verge of crying.

"Me?" Red Rose exclaims in shock.

"But why?" Mugman asks.

"It's the reason why she and I are almost alike. The truth is…" Bon Bon begins to explains, as she begins to shed tears.

She then announces out loud, "Red Rose is my daughter!"

"She's your daughter?" Everyone except Red Rose exclaim in shock.

Red Rose gasps, and says in her thought, "Baroness Von Bon Bon… is my mother?"

While everyone becomes stunned to hear the truth. The eight pool ball is floating there and has been hearing the conversation. Suddenly coming out of the vortex, King Dice appears, and shows a devious grin on his face. To make things worse, he's been hearing the conversation, and decides to hear more.

Back to the group, Bon Bon says, "I'll… tell you everything in the castle."

"Sure," Cuphead questions.

Everyone begin to enter the castle. Red Rose is still in shock to learn about her mother. What's more, the Devil is involved with her mother… and herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Secret of Red Rose's Family

Beforegoing inside, Bon Bon ask Red rose about Stome, and is shocke to hear what has happen to red Rose and Storm during the rain storm. But this is the least of their worries. In the castle, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are sitting with Baroness Von Bon Bon. Some of the beings that are not taller then the castle are sitting across from them. Grim, Wally, and the Root Pack remain outside, but are hearing from the windows. Everyone in the room remain quiet for the longest time. They have no idea who should speak first.

Mugman brings up the courage to ask, "So, um, is what you're saying is true?"

"Yes. All of it is true. Red Rose is my daughter, and I sold my soul in order to help give birth to her. And the Devil threaten to take either the contract or Red Rose," Bon Bon says.

"Why?! What happen?!" Red Rose asks, sounding upset.

"I'm with Red Rose. We kind of want an explanation as to why you never told any of us about you having a daughter," Hilda agrees.

"Yeah. Why the secrecy?" Cagney adds.

"I know. Again, I'm sorry for keeping all of this a secret, but it must be done for Red Rose's safety," Bon Bon says.

"Her safety?" Cuphead questions

"It all happened a long time ago…" Bon Bon begins explaning.

Years ago, Bon Bon, known as Bonnie Sweets is walking down the road of isle three. She has finished with her royal duties and decide to take a break to have a walk. She loves to walk in the sunshine, and visit her friends from other isle. Done day, she walks past the train tracks to see a giant cave.

She notices something strange about it. There is stairs with red carpeting, and three poles on each side of the cave. In front of the stairs, there is a sign that reads 'Try*Your*Luck' on it. There's even a sign on top of the cave that has a black spade and clover, a red heart and diamond, and the sign reads 'Welcome' and Casino Entrance.'

"That's strange… I never notice this here before," Bonnie says to herself.

Curious Bonnie decides to walk inside the cave to see what is inside. Walking through the tunnel, she can see that it's dark inside, but has a lighting at the end. Bonnie continues to walk through the tunnel until she is able to reach the exit of the cave. Bonnie gasps in shock to see what is on the other side.

Bonnie sees a building in a cave, which is very strange. The building has chess pieces, poker chips, and red dice. There is also a stranger create as well. A black being with pointy ears, big gray horns, gray hands with claws and yellow eyes.

Bonnie is very surprised, "What is this place? I… I never notice this is even here."

"I wonder if there's anyone inside," Bonnie says to herself.

Bonnie walks up the small stairs and look at the big doors in front of her. She opens the door and goes inside. To her surprise, she can see the place is full of people and other beings, some she even knows. They are playing games with poker chips, dices, card, and other games to be seen.

Bonnie decides to walk down the carpet to see the what this place has to offer.

At one of the poker tables, here is a young sailor. He is wearing a white shirt, black pants with a red belt. He is also wearing a red bandana. He is with a man with a black hair and beard. He has gray long sleeve shirt with yellow cuffs, a black belt with a gold buckle, red pants, peg legs on both legs, a gold earing, and a red bandana.

"This sure was a great idea to come here, Briney," the young man says.

The man known as Briney says, "It's nothin' Storm. Thought it will be great to celebrate you becoming a captain of your very own ship. It was like only yesterday that you were my first mate. And now, you are incharge of your own crew across the seven seas."

He raises his cup, and cheers, "Let's bring cheers to the newest captain of the sea mates! Captain Storm Wilds!"

"Hurray!" The crew members cheer.

"Thanks," Storm replies.

Storm then notices that his glass is almost empty.

"I'm going to get myself another drink," Storm says.

"Sure lad," Briny says.

Storm gets up from his chair, and leaves the table while the others play cards. Suddenly, he bumps into someone and falls to the ground. The glass Storm has been holding, shatters to the ground.

Strom mansges to sit up, and says, "Sorry, about that."

"No no. I'm sorry. I should have pay more attention," A woman's voice replies.

Storm looks in front to see the woman, Bonnie Sweets is able to sit up. When the two look at each other eyes, they begin to feel a bit strange and their cheeks begin to blush.

"Um, hello. I'm Bonnie," Bonnie shyly says.

"Hi. I'm Storm" Storm replies.

The two begin to giggle a little. Then Storm helps Bonnie up.

Storm asks, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, this is my first time here so I decided to look around," Bonnie answers.

"Really. You are going to love it here. There are a lot of games to play, and food to have," Storm says.

Bonnie giggles, and says, "It does sound like fun. Mind if I join you."

"Sounds good Bon Bon," Storm answers, feeling his heart beating.

"Bon Bon? I like it," Bonnie says with a smile.

Strom then escort Bonnie to the table where his friends are at.

Cuphead interrupts the story, and asks, "Wait a minute, you mean that you and Red Rose' dad actually met at the casino."

"Yes. We did," Bon Bon answers.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Mugman replies.

"So my did is the one who gave you the nickname," Red Rose says.

"Yeah. Your father and I had come to the casino multiple times just to hang out with each other. Many are starting to take notice, and King Dice was one of the people who taken notice," Bon Bon says.

"Yeah. I met him, and he's a little um," Red Rose replies.

"Polite, but malicious," Bon Bon says.

"Yes," The three children replies.

Willy comes over, and asks, "So what happens next?"

"Well, over time Storm and I have gotten married. And a few years after living together, I end up pregnant with Red Rose. Storm and I were the happiest woman in the world. That is… until I've gotten ill months before you were born," Bon Bon says.

In her bedroom, Storm is taking care of Bonnie while she is in bed, and is feeling ill.

"How are you feeling?" Storm asks.

"I'm doing alright I guess. I just hope I feel better soon. It's not good that my baby is being exposed to an illness before being born," Bonnie says.

"You just need to strong, and I'll be there for you… Bon Bon," Storm says.

Bonnie smiles, "Thank you Storm."

Storm walks out of the room so that Bonnie can rest.

Bonnie sighs, "I really hope this illness will go away soon. I just don't want anything bad to happen. I'll… I'll do anything to be healthy."

Suddenly, a playing card comes floating through the window and on top her lap on the bed. Confused and curious, Bonnie picks it up.

She asks herself, "Where did this come from?

"That's from me Bonnie," A man's voice answers.

Bonnie looks at the door to see King Dice. She becomes surprised and stunned the to see him. In fact, she is wondering how he manage to get in here.

"King Dice, what are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" Bonnie asks in shock.

"I have my ways, but enough about that. I just heard that you have a little problem, and I believe I have the solution," King Dice answers.

"And… What will that be?" Bonnie asks.

"Why don't you take my hand, and find out," King Dice answers as he presents his hand to Bonnie.

Bonnie feels reluctant about trusting King Dice. Storm always tell her to be careful when he's around. But if he knows a way to help her and her new baby, then she should at least hear it out. She takes King Dice's hand, and they moth disappears in a black hole on the floor.

The next moment, Bonnie find her self in some kind of office. Kind Dice escort Connie to a table and she sits on it.

"What is this place? What's going on? " Bonnie asks, starting to get nervous.

King Dice ignores her, and says, "Hello boss, I believe I have someone who has need of your aid."

"I see," A dark voice replies.

The chair turns around so Bonnie can see this person's can. To her shock to see that this isn't. normal resident of the isle. This being is a black fired creature with gray hands and claws, yellow glowing eyes, pointed ears and large gray horns. And has a cigar in his mouth. Little does Bonnie know, this being is the Devil himself.

Scared Bonnie decides to introduce her self, "Um my name is Bonnie Sweets, and uh, I was just told that you might be able to help me."

"Yes. I have heard that you are at need of assistance," the Devil says.

"Um yes. You see, I have become ill and I'm worried on how it's going to turn out. I wish to regain myself so that I can…. " Bonnie nervously replies, but stop.

She doesn't want to let this being know anything about the baby.

She she calmly says, "I have something precious that needs me, and I want to do whatever it takes to be there for it."

The Devil looks at Bonnie with an devilish grin. He can see how serious Bonnie is. He takes out the cigar from his mouth blows smoke out of his mouth. Feel some of the smoke, Bonnie cough as she covers her mout and her eyes closed. Suddenly she feels something wrap around her shoulders. Bonnie looks to see the Devil looking at her, grinning as he expose his sharp teeth.

"Well then my dear, why don't we make a little deal," the Devil says with a grin.

The Devil waves his hand and makes a parchment appears. Then presents it to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at the paper that looks like the contract. Most of the words are small. The only thing that is big enough to see is where she needs to sign.

"What's this for?" Bonnie question.

"Call it a little bond between our little deal. Of course, this little deal is not free. There's still the matter of payment," the Devil says.

"Well, I could give you some money, or I could give you um something," Bonnie shyly replies.

"Oh, I'm not interested in those things for this payment," the Devil replies.

He then puts his claws under Bonnie's chin and lifts her head up as he says, "What I want from you… Is you soul."

"My soul?" Bonnie questions in shock.

The Devil explains, "Of course, I can't force you to make this kind of bargain. But remember this is a deal of a life time. Decide not to, and let's see how that illness of yours holds out. But if you decide to accept it, then you can be with this precious something for. Long time. So, what is your answer?"

Bonnie feels nervous about all this. If she does accept then he will get her soul in return, but will be able to have her baby. If not, then her health and her baby's will be at risk. Of course, if she accept, there is a matter of time that the dealer will take her soul and never with Storm, her child, or her friends again. But Bonnie knows that her baby's life is on the line.

Bonnie takes a deep breath, and answers, "It's a deal."

Hearing what has happen really shock everyone, especially Red Rose.

"So you gave up your soul, so that I can live?" Red Rose asks in shock.

Bon Bon nods her head in reply.

"That must have been hard for you to give up your soul to help you and Rose. It must have taken you a lot of courage to do that," Cuphead replies.

"That sounds crazy!" Cagney shouts.

"Cagney!" Hilda scolds.

"What?! It is true," Cagney replies.

"Yeah. But you don't have to rub it in," Goopy says.

"What happens next? Mugman asks.

"Well, after what happened, I told Storm about what happened and about me making that deal. At first Storm is shocked to know about me making that deal. But when I explain that I only did it for our child, Storm was able to accept it. We both agree to never let anyone know about the deal and lived our lives to the fullest. And we became happy when Red Rose was born," Bom Bon explains.

Flashing back to the birth, Bonnie is in bed holding her baby daughter. And Storm is sitting next to her. The baby, that is Red Rose is crying in her mothers arms.

Bonnie rocks her, and calmly says, "Hush my little Rose, mommy and daddy are here."

The baby stops crying and smile to see the two adults. The two parents are happy to have their baby. And know that they'll do what they can to make their daughter happy.

Bon Bon narrates, "When you were born, Red Rose, your father and I were the most happiest parents in the world. You were sure a beautiful baby. We even forgot about the bargain for a while. But six months ago, all of that change."

During the flash back, one night, Bonnie has put Red Rose in her crib and is fast asleep. Bonnie watch through the window with her husband to see the beautiful night. Suddenly, fire appears on the floor and form into the shape of the Devil.

"Hello Bon Bon, it's nice to see you again," The Devil evilly says.

"You! What… What brings you here?!" Bonnie asks in shock.

"Easy I come to collect," the Devil answers.

What?! But… It's only been over a year and… " Bonnie quietly exclaims.

"A deal is a deal. You made a deal with me so you can spend time with that precious something of yours. So I'm here to collect, or… Maybe I should take this precious something instead," the Devil says with an evil grin.

Bonnie gasps, "No… You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I will. I may not know what this precious something is, but I will find it. Or perhaps, you can give me your contract instead. Refuse either one, and I'll get them by force," The devil says in anger and evilly.

The the fire disappears. Once the fire is gone. Bonnie runs up to Red Rose and hugs her as she cries.

She says in tears, "My baby."

Storm hugs her, and says, "Don't worry dear, well think of something. We find a way to outsmart him. I refuse to give you or our daughter up."

Bonnie hugs her husband and her baby girl. She knows that if the Devil knows about Red Rose, he'll try to take her and not the contract. She realizes that there is one solution.

She looks at Storm, and says, "Storm, you must take Red Rose off the island."

"What?" Storm questions.

"You need to get our daughter off the island. I know that you are due to travel with a few supplies to other island. You must take Red Rose with you," Bonnie explains.

"But what about you?" Storm asks.

"Don't worry, as long as my guards are around and my contract well hidden the Devil will never find it. But he will go after Red Rose is he knew. I will remain around the island and try to allude him as much as I could. What's more, you must never tell anyone about any connections you have about Inkwell Isle. Not even Rose," Bonnie firmly says.

Storm looks at his wife with a shocked took and can see she is serious about it.

Storm nods his head, and says, "I will, and I promise I'll do what I can to keep our daughter safe."

"Thank you Storm," Bonnie says.

"We leave at the struck of dawn, that is when we must have everything ready," Storm says.

Storm walks out of the room to prepare things for the trip. And this is one trip he won't return from.

Bonnie looks at Red Rose, and says, "Red Rose, my beautiful baby… It pains me for you to grow up and I won't be there, but it must be done for your safety. Even thought you will not know me or remember much about me. But I want you to know that I will always love."

Bonnie walks to a draw and pulls out a red lollipop necklace and places it around her neck. The baby continues to sleep as she is unaware of what is happening. Bonnie gives her a kiss and a hug as she shed tears, knowing she will never see her baby for a long time.

After explaining what has happen, everyone is stunned to hear what has really happen. Especially for Red Rose, all of this happen because her mother was will to give us her own life to protect her. Red Rose simply gets up, and runs out of the room.

Cuphead get up, "Red Rose!"

Elder Kettle stops him, and calmly says, "No Cuphead. I think it's a wise idea to give her sometime alone to grief."

Red Rose runs out of the castle and runs down the candy path. She then sits next to a tree made of gingerbread and frosting. Red Rose eyes begin to water as everything that has been told runs though her head. Red Rose covers her face with her hands and begins to cry to learn the truth about her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: A Rose Regain Her Roots

In the Devil's office, King Dice and a black eight ball with eyes name: Mangosteen give a report to the Devil himself. Hearing this information make the Devil furious for being fooled by Baroness and her husband.

"So that sugar queen tried to keep this information from me! It's no wonder why I can't get my hands on the contract and her precious things! That precious thing is that girl who is with those two mugs!" The Devil says in rage.

"Yes boss, it's no wonder she refuse to let the contract and this precious thing go. She refuse to give up her daughter to you, and Storm doesn't want that either," King Dice replies.

Then he asks, "What do you think we should do? Those three manage to collect all the contracts from the second isle, and will be making their way to the third."

The Devil makes an evil grin on his face, "There's not much we can do… Until they get here."

King Dice and Mangosteen look at each other with confused look on their faces.

"What are you thinking, boss?" King Dice asks.

"When those kids come here, I like you to give them a little challenge, King Dice. In the meantime, I like you to talk to our little rose," The Devil explains with his eyes glowing yellow.

Back at the castle, Cuphead and Mugman are very worried about Red Rose. Ever since she has learned the secret about her family. She becomes depressed about it, and runaway. Elder Kettle and everyone else are not sure what to do either, especially Bon Bon. After all, she is Red Rose's mother, but isn't sure what to do about the situation.

Mugman sad to says, "I'm worried about Red Rose. She does look pretty upset about this whole thing."

"Maybe we should go check on her. Just to see if she's okay?" Cuphead sadly suggests.

"I think we should. She could use our support about now. I think we given her enough time to grieve," Elder Kettle answers.

Bon Bon walks over to the three, and says, "I'll come too. She is my daughter after all."

"What about the rest of us?" Cagney asks.

"It's probably best that we head back home now. This is something they need to do on their own," Hilda answers.

"I agree," Ribby replies.

Hilda turns to Bon Bon, and asks, "But Bon Bon, how come you never told us about Red Rose being your daughter."

"Yeah," The Root Pack agree.

"I just didn't want anyone else to know about her and what I didn't in order to bring her here. It was the only way so my husband and I kept this from everyone on the island," Bon Bon answers.

Sitting against the tree, Red Rose is still crying about what happen. She does understand why her parents has been keeping this from her, but learning that the Devil is involved, she doesn't know what to do. King Dice has already seen her, and if he finds out about her being Baroness Van Bon Bon's daughter, there's going to be a problem.

Suddenly, she feels something press against her cheek. She looks to see a handkerchief. She grabs a hold of it, and use it to whisper her face.

She says, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Rose," A familiar voice answers.

Red Rose becomes shock and quickly turns her head to see the man she become concern about seeing… King Dice.

"King Dice… Wha-what are you doing here?" Red Rose asks.

"Oh nothing, just checking to see how you and your boys doing. Until I was able to hear a little conversation," King Dice answers with a grin.

"Conversation?" Red Rose asks.

"I know it might seem like eavesdropping, but I have one of my little friends keep an eyes on you. And I heard something interesting… That you are Baroness Von Bon Bon and Storm Wilds' daughter," King Dice says, wrapping his arm around Red Rose's shoulder.

Red Rose escapes from his grip in shock, "You… You were spying on us?!"

"Try not to think to harsh about it, but I was just following orders from my boss," King Dice says,

Red Rose gulps, "You mean, the Devil sent you to spy on us."

"I guess that is reasonable, you do have to take orders from him," Red Rose adds, trying to be calm.

"Yes. But enough about that, I know it must be a little painful to learn the truth about your mother," King Dice says, again wrapping his arm around Red Rose's shoulder.

"I guess so. I do in a way understand what my parents did, but it's just… shocking to learn that my mother made a deal with your both so she can give birth to me," Red Rose says.

"Yes. Of course, you know that the boss is basically doing his job. It's up to your mother on what to do about the Devil's part of the deal," King Dice says.

"But why, why does the Devil want people to trade their souls from what they desire?" Red Rose question.

"That's something I can not tell, but if you really want to know…" King Dice answers.

He then cuffs Red Rose's chin with his white hand, and lifts her head to face him, "Why not go ask the Devil himself, and exchange your soul.

Red Rose furiously escape his grasp, and shouts, "Are you nuts?! I wouldn't trade my soul even if my life depended on it!"

"Not enough to find your dad," King Dice says with a smirk.

Red Rose becomes stunned to hear it. She turns her head away as she bites her lip.

Before she can say anything, she hears someone shouting, "Rose! Red Rose!"

Red Rose turns around to see Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Kettle, and Bon Bon running towards her. Bon Bon runs faster than the others, and gives Red Rose a strong embrace.

Bon Bon looks at Red Rose, and asks in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, at least… I do feel a little better," Red Rose answers.

"King Dice, you're here again," Cuphead sternly says.

"Just following orders. I guess you got all the contracts from this isle. Even from the candy queen," King Dice remarks.

Bon Bon hugs Red Rose with a serious look on her face, "You didn't do anything to her?"

"Not at all. I was only here for a little chat, but our little chat is at an end. Hope you three are heading to the third isle, time is starting to run out for at least two of you. I'll be seeing you three at the casino," King Dice says. Then he disappears in a hole he creates on the ground. Once he's gone the hole close up.

Red Rose mutters, "What a creep."

The gang are able to get Red Rose back to the castle, and it really seem that King Dice is telling the truth. He hasn't done anything to Red Rose. Red Rose explains to everyone about her conversation she has, and the mocker he has done.

"And that's when you all showed up," Red Rose says.

"He can't be serious about you selling your soul to the Devil to find your dad?" Cuphead says with his arms crossed.

"I can't tell if he's serious or not. And I can tell that King Dice is definitely taking orders from that boss of his," Red Rose says.

She then turns to her mom, and asks, "Mom, did you ever… think of me and dad."

"Of course, you both are the thing I practically think about like everyday. I just wish you two were alright with your travels," Bon Bon answers.

"We did, but I wish you could have come with us. Then you wouldn't have to deal hiding from the Devil here," Red Rose says.

Red Rose sighs, "And… I wish I didn't became shipwreck in that storm. I am worried if my dad and his crew were able to make it out of the storm alright, but they have no idea where to find me."

"I'm sure you're will find you. And if he can't find you on his own, then we'll have to help him," Cuphead says with confidence.

"Yeah. We can ask around again, or put up an ad or something," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. But it might take a while," Red Rose says.

"True, but we'll never give up. We will not rest until we find your father," Elder Kettle says.

Bon Bon saddens, and asks, "Are you going to be going with them too?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but I have to go. I'm sure King Dice will be suspecting me to be there with them. And… I think I'm going to help you get out of this," Red Rose answers.

"What?!" The two brothers exclaim.

"You can't be serious! I don't think King Dice will even let you get close to the Devil," Cuphead says in shock.

"The Devil might not be happy if you try to get your mom out of the deal," Mugman adds in concern.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't think it's a good idea to give those contracts to King Dice or the Devil. There are so many people who have sold their souls from whatever they want, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Devil didn't fully keep his end of the deal for some," Red Rose says.

Elder Kettle puts his hand on Red Rose' shoulder, "I think you should wait until you cross that light. For now, you three have to get to Isle Three for the last batch of contracts."

"But you three must be careful. The Devil's Casino is on the other side of the third isle," Bon Bon says.

"We will," The three answer.

After the conversation, the three are able to get to the bridge that connect the second isle to the third isle. As Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose walk to the third isle. Baroness Von Bon Bon and Elder Kettle.

Bon Bon sighs, "I hope Red Rose will be safe."

"Don't worry, my boys will look after her," Elder Kettle reassures.

"I know they will. They both are strong, and so does Rose. And you want to know another thing," Bon Bon says.

"What's that?" Elder Kettle asks.

"Red Rose definitely take my husband in doing something right, and can act a bit stubborn as he is," Bon Bon answers with a smile.

She looks ahead to see the kids walking to the next isle, "Good luck Red Rose, I hope you and the boy will do the right thing."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Honeycomb Herald

After crossing over the bridge, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose has reach the third isle of Inkwell. This one is a big city where there are a lot of building, and people walking around. There's even a path that leads to the beach with the ocean.

"Wow! I forgot how big this isle is," Mugman says.

"Yeah. And according to the list, there are seven contracts we need to collect," Cuphead says.

"And it's already late in the afternoon. We need to make sure we collect the rest of the contract before midnight," Red Rose says.

"It looks like we're splitting up again," Cuphead says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Red Rose replies.

Mugman looks at the list, "Well, I'll get the contracts from Werner Werman and Sally Stageplay."

"Sally Stageplay? You mean that theater star?" Cuphead questions.

"That's the one," Mugman replies.

"Alright then, I'll get the contacts from Rumor Honeybottoms and… Dr. Kahl's robot?" Cuphead says, looking a bit confused.

"Dr. Kahl's robot? Robots don't have souls… do they?" Red Rose asks, looking confused.

"I don't know. I'll just have to find out when I get there," Cuphead replies.

Then Red Rose says, "Then I'll deal with Captain BrineyBeard and Cala Maria. I like to see this captain for myself."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure that Captain BrineyBeard will be glad to meet the daughter of his old first mate and best friend," Mugman says with a smile.

"I don't know. He might be hard to get his contract. Especially since he's the captain with his crew," Red Rose says.

Then Red Rose looks at the contract, and says, "And it looks like we also need to collect the contract from the Phantom Express."

"I think we should meet there. The train track with the Phantom Express is on is close to where the cave to enter the Casino is at," Cuphead says.

"Good idea," Mugman agrees.

The three go on their separate ways. Red Rose goes to where the beach is while Mugman head off into the city. Cuphead looks around and find out where Rumor Honeybottoms is. There is a giant building that is yellow. Cuphead walks doors the door and opens it. Then walks inside. When he is inside, he is surprised to see the place looks like beehive on the inside. Each of the comb like floor is a work station for a bee. There are also a few bees and police uniforms. And lots of faucets to where the employees can get their honey beverages.

Cuphead looks around, and says, "This has to be the businesses place I ever seen."

Cuphead decides to look around and see if he can find Rumor Honeybottom. He dodges, ducks, and moves past the worker bees passing by. Handing each other paper works, flying around, and other ways of them working.

Soon, Cuphead ends up bumping into one of the bees. This bee is wearing a police uniform, and has an orange mustache. The officer looks at Cuphead with a firm stare.

Cuphead gulps, and asks, "Um excuse me, but I'm looking for Rumor Honeybottom. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Ms. Honeybottom is a very busy bee, and has plenty of work to take of…" The police bee explains.

But then a very tall female bee comes in. She is the biggest of the bees here. She looks like she is wearing a yellow and black striped dress with black sleeves, white gloves, and is wearing a gold crown on her head.

She walks over as she says, "I'm not that busy."

"Um, are you Rumor Honeybottom?" Cuphead asks.

"Yes. now, what can I do for you?" Ms. Honeybottom asks.

"Well, you see, I'm actually here to collect," Cuphead answers, showing the queen bee the paper.

Ms. Honebottom questions, "Hold on tea cup, you mean that the Devil send a young honey bun like you to collect my contract."

"Um yes," cuphead answers.

Ms. Honeybottom crosses her arms with a stern look, and says, "Now that is quiet shameful, making a young child collect my contract without him or his number one lackey to come along."

"So does that mean you'll give me the contract?" Cuphead asks.

Ms. Honeybottoms shows an evil grin, and brings out a fork and a knife, causing Cuphead to make a scared look.

"Now honey bun let's not get carried away. I'm not going to give up my contract that easily. In fact, you are so cute, I can eat you up," Honeybottom says with a grin on her face.

Just then, the fork and the knife combine together to create a wand. She then whistles, and her guard is ready to capture the little cup. Then s. Honeybottom flies away.

The police bee says, "Come here kid!"

"Oh no you don't," Cuphead says, and dodges the police.

Then cuphead begins to jump on the floor to catch up with Ms. Honeybottom. Soon the police bee flies after him. Cuphead jumps on each platform as he fires his bullets at the police bee.

But he accidently hit one of the pipes, and the building begins to leak honey all over the place.

Cuphead yelps, "Woah! I better get a move on!"

Cuphead continues to jump to each floor, and the police bee is now throwing some kind of yellow and black striped ball. They exploded into sharp needles. Luckily, Cuphead blast them or kick them. Then continues to blast the police bee, but some of the bee employees are getting in the way. Soon, he has taken the police bee down. More like he is beaten and fly away.

Cuphead continues to jump up as he tries to escape from the bubbling, rising, honey.

Suddenly, he hears someone saying, "Hello honey bun."

Cuphead looks to see Rumor Honeybottoms is flying above.

"Hope you ready cause you are going to be in a sticky situation," Ms. Honeybottom says in anger.

Ms. Honeybottoms uses her magic honey stirring wand to create a triangle. That is blasting out bullets. Cuphead is able to dodge them as he shoots his powers at the queen bee.

Just then, she turns herself into a wrecking ball, and shoots out bee bullets from her mouth. Cuphead yelps, and jumps up high on the floors as he dodge the bullets and shoot at the giant bee.

Cuphead mutters, "I hate when these people always want me and the others to get the contracts by force."

Then, the queen uses her want to create a magical sphere. Suddenly, the orbs begins to multiply into two magical orbs. Cuphead jumps on the platforms as he tries to shoot at Honeybottoms. Because the energy balls are flying around, Cuphead uses his teleport ability to dodge the attacks. Soon, honey are beginning to fall from the top of the ceiling, and falling to the boiling honey that continues to rise.

Cuphead takes deep breaths as he continues to jump onto higher grounds, "I hope this is the last time I have to deal with her."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that tea cup," Ms. Honeybottoms says, having a book in her hand.

She turns the pages and puts her finger on a specific page.

She evil smiles, and says, "And now you are going to be blasted out of my building."

Honeybottoms' eyes spirals black and white, and performs a spell on herself. Then she transform into a plane, and flies straight down to the boiling honey.

Cuphead looks own to see Ms. Honeybottom is flying below where he stands.

Cuphead begins to shoot at her as he jumps, "What are you up to?"

"Easy. I'm here to slice things up a bit," Hoenybottoms evilly says.

Then she turns one of her wing into a round say, and tries to slice Cuphead. But luckily, Cuphead is able to jump away from her attack.

"Hey! Watch those things!" Cuphead shouts in anger.

Cuphead continues to shoot at the bee plane, and the round ones that is able to come to her. Ms. Honeybottoms then creates a round saw on the other wing and decides to attack Cuphead again. Luckily, Cuphead jumps to the other side and dodge the attack.

Suddenly, Ms. Honeybottoms is launching bullets of fist with spikes on the bottom to Cuphead. Cuphead screams, and jumps on the floors trying to get away from the attacks. The queen bee plan laughs manically with an evil smile and sharp teeth.

Cuphead ends up getting hit a couple of times from the fist bullets, but he still continues to blast Ms. Honeybottom. At the same time, Ms. Honeybottom continues to try to take the cup down.  
Cuphead grits his teeth, and says in thought, "I need to take Rumor Honeybottoms down before I end up getting boiled in that honey."

Cuphead then uses his full strength and power. He launches the liquid from his cup and launches it at Ms. Honeybottom. With that very blast, he is able to take Rumor Honeybottoms down.

Rumor Honeybottoms begins to lose her altitude and begins to fall to the boiling honey. Jus then, Cuphead notices a parchment paper falling out of Ms. Honeybottoms. He grabs it, and look to see this is her contract.

Cuphead puts the contract away, "Now that I got the contract, it's time for me to get out of here."

Suddenly, he begins to feel rumbling sounds. He looks down to see the honey is boiling and gushing a lot. Soon, the honey rises as fast like a geyser. Cuphead isn't unable to get away, and is being carried on the floor platform. Soon, Cuphead can see the honey is rising to the roof. Finally…

POW!

The honey explodes from the top of the building like a geyser. And Cuphead is being throws from the top of the honey, and flying into the sky. Then he begins to fall as he is going to crash down. Then…

WHAM!

Cuphead crashes into a pile of metal and old machineries. Soon, he has fallen unconscious.

Suddenly, a shadow figure walks up to the unconscious cup. The shadow belongs to a giant metal robot. Curious, he uses his metal arm to pick up the little cup to see he is knocked out. Then, the robot takes the unconscious Cuphead to a lab close by.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Shootin N' Lootin

Red Rose is able to reach the beach. It feels like a while since she has set foot on a beach. She remember that when she's a little girl, she loves to collect sea shells. But now is not the time to be looking for seashells. She need to find Captain Brineybeard.

Red Rose walks along the beach as she sees the waves coming into the shore, and bird are looking and flapping on the ground. She knows that the best way to looking for a captain is to find his ship. And the best way to find a ship is at the docks.

As Red Rose walks along the beach, she can see someone else at the shore line. She can see a young female pirate. The female pirate is wearing a red hat, a white shirt, red skirt, black boots, and is holding a sword. She has light skin, black eyes, and blue green hair.

Red Rose says, "Excuse me, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure matey, what do you need help with? The name is Cherry Patch," The girl pirate says.

"Nice to meet you Cherry. I'm Red Rose. I'm looking for Captain Brineybeard. He was actually a friend of my dad," Red Rose answers.

"Cool. He's over here. Right at the docks. He owns the big red ship at the end." Cherry answers.

Red Rose looks ahead to see the docks. And at the end of it, is a red ship with a large white flag, and a crowsnest on top.

"Cool. Thanks," Red Rose says.

"No problem. But be careful, Captain Brineybeard is one tough pirate. And can tell who isa sailor, pirate or any one sails the seven seas," Cherry says.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Red Rose replies.

Then Red Rose says, "Bye!"

"Bye," Cherry replies.

Red rose continues to walk on the beach so she can reach the docks.

After time of walking on the beach, Red Rose reach the docks. Not only that, she can see the ship that Captain Brineybeard is in on the other side. With that, she begins to make her way to the down the docks.

At the ship, Captain Brineybeard is watching his crew as they follow his orders. The crew are carrying the barrels to an entrance that leads them inside the ship. Others are checking the sails. And there are some who are carrying a few things aboard deck.

Suddenly, he hears one of the crew says, "Captain, there is someone approaching the ship."

Captain Brineybeard looks to see where one of the crew members is looking at. There he sees a young girl approaching his ship. He smiles, and can tell who this girl is. Judging by the girl's clothes, and other features to her appearance, this young girl is a sailor. What's more, he can tell that she is also something else.

Red Rose approaches the ship to see if Captain Brineybeard is around here.

Suddenly, she hears someone shouting, "Ahoy down there!"

Red Rose looks to see a man wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, red pants with a black belt with gold buckle, a red bandana with a yellow stripe on it an eye patch on his right eye, and a earing on his left year. He also has a short fuzzy beard and a a lightly long red nose. Recognising the description, this man must be Captain Brineybeard. What's more, this man is also an old friend of his dad.

Red Rose calls out, "Ahoy up there! Are you Captain Brineybeard!"

The man grabs a rope, and swings across the ship. And lands on his two peglegs right on the docks.

"That's me! Captain Brineybeard, one of the most strongest pirates in the seven seas!" The captain announces.

"It's nice to meet you. The name is Red Rose," Red Rose introduces herself.

"So what brings you to this part of the isle?" Captain Brineybeard ask.

"Well, you see, my friends have a little mishap as you say with the Devil, and we have to collect the contracts from his debtors. And one of them is you," Red Rose explains.

Captain Brineybeard laughs, "So ye here for my contract. I'll hand you the contract, but only you beat me and my good ship barnacle."

"Barnacle?" Red Rose questions.

"Yes. And you have have to beat my ship and me in a good battle. After that, you and I will be on a sword fighting duel," Brineybeard says.

Red Rose says with a determine smile, "Okya, you're on!"

"Then get ready to fight!" Brineybeard shouts.

Then he jumps back on his ship. Then laughs with glee.

"Alright Barnacle, how this little lassie how we do things around here!" Brineybeard shouts in excitement.

Red Rose look to see that Brineybeard is serious for the challenge. Red Rose looks up to see the boat has a crane with a large barrel tied to it, and has eyes and a mouth. And soon, the bow of the boat has a face too.

The barrel goes over Red Rose, and is going to crush her. As it falls, Red Rose jumps out of the way and lands on her feet. The barrel continues to attempt to hit her on the head, but Red Rose continues to dodge the attack.

Briney then brings out some kind of pink fish or something with yellow eyes, "Here comes the catch of the day!"

Brineybeard pulls on the fish thing, and launches out yellow and pink pellets. Red Rose kicks, and dodge the attack. Red Rose begins to use her finger to blast red bullets at the ship. Meanwhile, the barrel continues to attack. And Brineybeard uses the pink fish to hit her.

Just then, Brineybeard whistles with his fingers in his mouth. And a telescope appears from underwater.

Confused to see it, Red Rose wonders, "What is that for?"

After the telescope looks at Red Rose, it goes back down. Red Rose becomes confused to see it. But suddenly, orange dog fishes begins to appear from the water, and jump on the docks at Red Rose.

"Waoh! I haven't deal with dog fishes in a while!" Red Rose surprisingly says to herself.

Red Rose then uses her magic to shoot the dog fishes back to the water. However one of them, manage to since it's teeth into her head.

Red Rose grabs it, and tries to pull it off, "Get off of me! You… overgrown… water like fleabag!"

During the struggle, the barral continues to attempt attack on Red Rose. What's more, Brineybeard continue to use this fish thing to attack, Red Rose. Luckily, she is able to dodge the attacks.

Red Rose manages to get the dog fish off, and throws it back into the water.

Brineybeard laughs, and says, "Argh! Boy aren't you a hard headed lassie!"

"I was just getting started Briney," Red Rose says with confidence.

"Really now! Then try this on for size" Brineybeard say.

He whistles again, to bring another one of his friends of the sea. Suddenly, from behind the dock a giant shark comes at her. Red Rose sees the shark and runs towards the end where the ship is. Luckily, the shark hasn't put up a fight.

Brineybeard and his ship continue to attack Red Rose. The barral continues to attempt to crush Red Rose, while Briney uses his pink fish to shoot pellets at her. He whisples for a third time and summons a squid to squirt out ink, which isn't very effective at all. Either way, Red Rose is able to to her magic to attack Briney, and his ship. Hopefully, he will be defeated soon enough.

But luck is not on her side when his ship has transformed into a horned like whale with sharp teeth, and still has his crane in place.

"How am I supposed to be something like that?!" Red Rose exclaim in shock.

Suddenly, Brineybeard jumps onto the docks, and says, "And now comes to the final challenge, you have to beat my ship, and me while we are doing a sword fight!"

"What in the… I'm supposed to fight you with a sword and your ship with magic! Plus, I don't even have a sword," Red Rose exclaims in shock.

"It's a good thing I have one for you little girl," Brineybead says.

He throws one sword to Red Rose, and the girl catches it on the handle. Brineybeard then brings out his own sword.

Red Rose says in thought, "It's a good thing my dad taught me how to use a sword… and some of his secret techniques."

"Then let's get on with the sword duel," Britney Beard says with a grin.

Britney Beard then begins the sword fighting with Red Rose. Red Rose begins to sword fight with the pirate captain. Red Rose swords fight as she begins to use her other hand to shoot at the ship that has a mind of its own.

The barral that the ship is holding is trying to take her out, but she manages to dodge. The problem is that Brineybeard continues to attack. Suddenly, Red Rose has an idea. When the barrel falls to the ground again, Red Rose grabs hold of the rope, and lifts her into the air. Red Rose is able to shoot at the ship without being bothered, until the barral goes down again.

Brineybeard continues to sword fight Red Rose. The young girl decides to use the barral to her advantage. She swings the barrel around, as she fights Brineybeard with her sword.

Brineybeard says in thought, "You know, this kid is not bad. I haven't seen this trick since Storm was around."

"You know, you're actually good," Brineybeard comments.

"Thanks. I learned to use a sword since I was six," Red Rose replies.

Briney then tries to strike his sword at Red Rose, but she is able repel. Just then, the rope holding the barrel breaks off. Not only, that the ship Barnacle fires a pink beam at the two. The two duck in the nick of time. Then the ship begins to fire orbs capsules containing fire at them. Red Rose uses it to her advantage and jump on it. She jumps from one to another, and then spins with her sword to strike at Briney, but he able to intervene it with his sword. But cause Brineybeard to lose his balance and fall off the dock, and into the water.

Red Rose turns around, and begins to use her magic to dodge the ship attacks and to strike it.

Down in the water, Brineybeard is able to swim back to the surface to see Red Rose fighting his ship. He knows that something is strange about this girl.

In thought, Brineybeard wonders, "How was she able to do that? The only one who was able to fully pull that move off was Storm. And that was his own sword trick."

Brineybeard looks at Red Rose as she lands to notice something familiar about her. For a minute there, he begins to feel like he is with Storm. Years ago, Brineybeard and Storm used to do all kind of sword fighting, creating their own technique and strategy.

Red Rose continues to dodge the ships attacks at she uses her magic, and her sword to attack the ship. During the time, Briney is amazed to see the girl's ability and her sword fighting skill.

Soon enough, Red rose is able to defeat the ship Barnacle. Once the ship is defeated, Red rose sit on her knees and take deep breaths in exhaustion. She never feels so tired after a fight in her life. Red Rose looks around to see Brineybeard is back on the dock and his crew circle around her in amazement.

Briney comes over, and presents Red Rose with a parchment. She figures it's the contract she's supposed to collect.

Red Rose takes the contract, and says, "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you," Brineybeard says.

"Huh?" Red rose replies with a confused look.

"I never had a swashbuckling battle in a long time. You shows you have great sword fighting skills and sharp with the magic. Plus, the way you fought, reminds me of another sailor who was once my first mate. He and i practice our sword fighting from day to night. Coming up with new skills, new techniques, and names for them as well. His name was Storm Wilds," Brineybeard explains.

He looks at Red Rose, and says, "And I see you, able to perform his tricks perfectly. And the resemblance is familiar too. Are you really Storm Wilds' little girl?"

The rest of the crew even his ship look surprised.

The short crew member says, "You know, she kind of looks like him."

Red Rose smiles, and says, "Yes. I am Storm Wilds' daughter."

"I thought so. You remind me so much of him. It feels like I was fighting against him as an opponent like in our younger days. I may have lost the contract, but I'm glad I get to battle with you," Brineybeard says.

"Thanks. I'm actually very pleased," Red Rose says with a smile.

"So, where are you heading next?" Brineybeard asks.

"Well, I have to find someone name Cala Maria," Red Rose answers.

The crew and Barnacle the ship gasp in shock.

"Ooh, you better be careful lassie, Cala Maria is one tricky mermaid," Brineybeard says.

"I think I can handle her," Red Rose says.

"But be warned, she is also half gorgon. She has the power to turn anyone who looks into her eyes and beam to stone, but only for a short time. If you try to get the contract from her, then you must never let your guard down," Brineybeard advice.

"I will," Red Rose says.

She then presents the sword, "Her you go!"

"You keep it. Think of it as a present from me to you. You have earned it," Brineybeard says.

Red Rose smiles, and says, "Thank you."

Red Rose leaves the docks, but not before waving goodbye to Brineybeard, his crew, and his ship. Then she continues on her way to find Cala Maria.

As he waves goodbye, Brineybeard says, "Storm, your daughter reminds me so much of you. Wherever you are now, I hope you know that your daughter reminds me so much of you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Three Times the Chalice

Mugman travels in the city to find one of his debtors. He can hope that Cuphead and Red Rose having better luck than he his right about now.

"Gosh! Looking around for people in the big city feels like a lot of work. I hope the others are having better luck than I am," Mugman says to himself.

Mugman walks along the city to find where one of the debtors live. As he walks down the road, he come across a stoned mausoleum.

As he begins to walk past it, Mugman hears someone calling, "Help! Help!"

Mugman hears the call for help coming from the mausoleum. Mugman doesn't know what to do about it. Then he remembers that Cuphead and Red Rose have come across a mausoleum before. And they both come across Ms. Chalice and save her from being trapped from being trapped in a vase.

Mugman takes a deep breath, "If Cuphead and Red Rose are able to help Ms. Chalice in that mausoleum, then so do I."

Mugman begins to bravely march inside. When Mugman walks inside, he looks to see a short pillar with a vase on it.

He then hears cries coming from the vase, "Help! Help!"

Mugman runs up to the vase, and asks, "Hey, are you alright in there?!"

"I'm afraid not. Thos nasty ghosts really got me good this time. But you don't sound like Cuphead or Red Rose," Ms. Chalice says.

"No. I'm Mugman, Cuphead's brother and Red Rose's friend," Mugman says.

Then he says, "But don't worry, I'm here to help you this time."

"Thank you, but you have to defeat all of the ghosts to break the spell on the lid," Ms. Chalice says from inside the vase.

"Well do," Mugman replies.

"Good because I can sense the ghost coming your way," Ms. Chalice replies.

Mugman turns around to see that Ms. Chalice is right. Red color ghosts begins to appear and are heading for the vase and Mugman.

Mugman springs into action and begin to spin kick the ghost coming his way. There are some moving their arms around, and a few with a small blue hat and mustache. Mugman is able to defeat the first few ghosts.

But that isn't the end of it, a larger ghost wearing a blue hat, and a large nose and big teeth is flight towards Mugman. Mugman is able to kick it, but is surprised to see them multiply into tiny ghosts.

"Woah! They multiply and minimized. I have to be careful with those kind of ghosts," Mugman says to himself.

Mugman kicks the two small ghosts from the bigger one, and they both disappear. Mugman continues to jump and spin kick the ghosts that is coming his way. More small ghost comes, and Mugman is able to defeat them with one kick. The large ghosts with the big nose appears, and Mugman is able to kick them. Sadly, they multiply into two small ghosts so Mugman has to kick them causing the ghosts to disappear.

Mugman continues to kick, jump, and punch the ghosts that are coming his way. Some of the girls begin to circle around the building, and Mugman is able to take care of them. Even the ghosts that multiply into smaller ones.

Soon, Mugman is able to defeat all of the ghosts that are in the mausoleum, and the spell has been broken from the lid of the vase. The lid comes off, and a small light appears out of the vase. The light lands beside Mugman, and transforms into ms. Chalice.

Ms. Chalice kisses Mugman on the cheek causing him to blush.

Ms. Chalice giggles, and says, "Thank goodness you came to save me!"

"It's no problem. I hope you're alright," Mugman says in compassion.

presents Mugman with a small silver cup with the symbol III in the middle.

"Here you go. It's the very last super arts I was able to find for you and the others. This one is a Giant Ghost. It supposed to maneuver your spirit and body simultaneously for maximum damage," Ms. Chalice says.

"Oh wow! Thanks Ms. Chalice," Mugman says, taking the silver cup from her.

"It was my pleasure. It's to thank you for saving me, and to help you on your journey," Ms. Chalice says.

Then lets out a giggle, "Well, time for me to take a powder. Good luck!"

Ms. Chalice leaves the mausoleum with a smile on her face. Mugman soon leaves the mausoleum as well. Once he is out, the building has fallen down. Then the magical super art is able to give Mugman the power. Then mugman puts the cup away for safekeeping. Then be on his way to find one of the debtors he needs to collect the contract from.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Murine Crops

After asking around, and following the directions, Mugman is able to find out where one of the debtors live. He approaches a large red house with a light pink roof.

Mugman looks at the house as he says, "So this is where I'm supposed to find Werner Werman. I can only hope he is home."

Mugman walks to the door and knock three times.

He hears a raspy man's voice, "The doors open!"

"Um, okay," Mugman says looking, worried and skeptic.

Mugman turns the door knob and opens the door. Then he walks into the door. As he enters the house, he can see a few destruction property. What's more, the place looks like the inside of a house of a mouse hole. There are some medals, thread spools, and other stuff that looks like a mouse will live in.

Mugman calls out, "Hello, Ms. Werman are you home?!"

Just then, a large can with a red and white wrapper with a gold button and stars on it is rolling on a board with wheels. Then a large brown mouse sticks his upper body out of the can. He also has a light brown nose with a small brown one on it. He also appears to be wearing a brown beige color overalls with one strap, and wearing a army helmet with a pointy hood on top.

"Uh, I'm guessing you're Wener Werman?" Mugman asks.

"That's right kid, what are you doing?" Wener sternly asks.

"Um, you see, I'm here to collect your contract. My brother and I kind of got a bit in trouble with the Devil…" Mugman explains.

Wener becomes stunned, "Wait a minute, you mean to say that the Devil sent a youngster to get my contract."

"More like forced us," Mugman shyly replies.

"Sorry kid, if you're going to get my contract... Then it looks like you and I are going to beat me in a warfare!" Wener says.

Staying in the can, it sends up an wooden like mechanical arm as he puts a cigar in his mouth. With a match in the wooden mechanical arm, ti lights up the cigar, and goes inside the can.

Just then, a small round cannon comes out, and begins to fire red bombs with green lighters. Mugman yelps in fright and dodge out of the way. As Wener fires the bombs, Mugman dodges the attack and fires his bullets at the can. Once the cannon stops firing, it goes inside the can.

But then, a catapult comes out of the can attacked to some kind of pip. Just then, the catapult begins to fire nuts, bolts, and other stuff at Mugman. The young cup is able to dodge the attack by moving out of the way or kicking it. Then continues to attack the can. The catapult continues to fire, and Mugman keeps preventing him getting hit. However, he does end up getting a few bolts in his head.

The catapult goes back in the can, and brings out the cannon again. Then the cannon begins to fire the bombs again. As Mugman dodges the attack, and counter attack at Werman, something is peaking from one of the holes.

Mugman looks to see nothing, and wonders, "What was that?"

Just then, Wener throws two pink pillows at Mugman, and he is able to kick them out of the way.

Mugman lands on the ground, and says, "You have to try better than that Werman."

"That's what you think kid," Wener says, sticking up from the can.

Then shouts, "Charge!"

The can begins to roll at Mugman really fast. Mugman screams, and dodge out of the way. Mugman looks to see Werman's can is going to fire a giant firecracker. Mugman gasps in shock, and continues to blast the can so much, that the can shatters. Wener Werman is now being shown, and looks beaten up. What's more, one of the wood on the wall fall down.

Werman uses the controls from his to move around, and launches fire from the pan. Mugman dodges out of the way as he fires at the big rat. Just then, Mugman look to see bottle caps attached to sticks coming out, and are beginning to drill at Mugman.

"Take this you little runt!" Werman shouts in anger.

Werman continues to blast fire and use the drill to try taking Mugman out. Luckily, Mugman begins to dodge the attack and fire the attacks on Wener. Suddenly, Mugman begins to hear a strange meowing sound, and ends up seeing some kind of large eyes.

"What is that?" Mugman asks in concern.

Just then, Mugman notices Wener Werman is having trouble with his controls. What's more, he starts to hear a strange meowing sound, and loud thumping sounds.

Mugman looks at the fallen part of the wall to see large yellow color eyes.

Mugman screams, "Look out!"

Suddenly, a giant grayish blue cat burst the wall and catches Wener in his mouth. Then the giant feline swallows the mouse whole.

Mugman screams, "Wener!"

Then he bravely says, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Mugman begins to fire his attacks like green saws, red bullets, and purple orbs at the giant cat. The cat tries to get Mugman, but he manages to dodge and continues shooting.

The cat then makes his mouth open, and metal bars appear. After that, ghost of two mouses in prisoners outfit comes out. Mugman is able to kick them, causing the phantoms to disappear.

Mugman continues to fire at the cat to put a stop to it, and hopefully to save Wener in time.

The cat then uses his paws to grab Mugman, but he is able to dodge the cats. During the cat's attack, Mugman almost end up getting scratched by the ferocious feline.

Mugman knows that the cat is so big and ferocious, that he doesn't know if we can stop it, and save Wener.

"There's has to be something I can do. If I don't Wener and I will be cat food," Mugman says in thought.

Suddenly, he remember the special magical arts Ms. Chalice has given to her.

"That's right. I can use this new power to put a stop to this cat once and for all," Mugman says to himself.

He faces the cat, and says, "Arlight kitty, playtime is officially over!"

Mugman then begins to use his new special power. He concentrate his energy, and feels the power flowing through him. Just then, a spirit of a muscular version of Mugman exists his body, and has a pink heart in the middle. Soon the spirit begins to punch the cat in a powerful matter.

Mugman uses his energy very hard to stop the feline.

Soon enough, the blue spirit is able to put an end to the cat punching it into the wall. Soon enough the cat is knocked out.

Once the cat is defeated, the blue spirit returns to Mugman and the young boy collapses on his feet. He takes deep breath, and feels like his energy has been used, a lot.

Suddenly, he hears popping, and clanking, and other kinds of sounds. Just then, the cat head falls off only to show Wener is safe and is holding a few controls.

Mugman, still feeling tired, asks, "Wener, are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine, but… I can't say the same for my catbot," Wener answers.

"Catbot? You mean, that cat isn't real," Mugman replies looking surprised.

Wener gets out of the robotic cat, and walks to Mugman, "No. It's a machine that Dr. Kahls gave to me. I use it to keep trespassers out of my house. But um, I guess there were a few problems."

Mugman falls on his back with a groan, "I can't believe I tried to save you from a cat that wasn't even real."

"No. But… I appreciate that you were going to risk your life to save me. How did you got tangled with the Devil?" Wener replies.

"My brother and I lost a bet at the casino. The devil said he'd spare us, if we collect his outdated contract," Mugman answers.

"Tough luck," Wener says.

He then presents a parchment paper to Mugman, "But I guess you earned this."

Mugman takes the paper and is able to stand on his two feet. He looks at the paper to see this is Wener's contract.

"Uh thanks," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. No sweat kid," Wener replies.

Mugman begins to walk out of the door and Wener follows.

"Well right now I got to find Sally Stageplay to get her contract," Mugman says.

"Sally you say. Knowing her, she's probably at the other side of town doing one of her shows," Wener says.

"I believe so. I better get going," Mugman says.

Mugman leaves the house, and goes down the street to find Ms. Stageplay and collect her contract. She wonders how Cuphead and the others are doing right now. And hope they all can find each other after collecting the contracts from the city.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Junkyard Jive!

With a low groan and slowly open his eyes. Cuphead is sluggish as he begins to gain consciousness. Cuphead lifts his head up, and rubs his head. He groans has he rubs his head and is able to sit up.

As he rubs his head, he asks himself, "Wha-what happened?"

Cuphead then remembers the crazy bee business with Rumor Honeybottoms and her buzzing bee workers.

"Man, that crazy Honebottoms and her bees," Cuphead groans, holding his head in pain.

"Serve you right," A male's voice comes up.

Cuphead looks up to see someone walking up to him. He is light skin and purple hair on the back, and is bald on tip, ad a matching purple mustache and beard. He is wearing a white lab coat, green glasses, and gray color gloves.

Cuphead blinks his eyes a few times with a confused look. He has no idea who this man even is.

"Don't look at me with that stare. And don't have your mouth open either, you'll catch flies," The man says.

Cuphead closes his mouth after hearing the statement.

"Now, I deduced that introductions are a must. I am the brilliant scientist, Dr. Kahls. I am the inventor of many machineries and creator of inventions," Dr. Kahl says.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Cuphead," Cuphead says.

Dr. Kahl asks, "It's pleased to meet you. Now, what happened to you? One of my beloved robots found you unconscious in the junkyard."

"It's a long story, but in short: I had to collect Rumor Honeybottoms' contract from the Devil. I manage to get it, but during the fight I hit one of the pipes and the honey filled up the building. Before I can get out, the honey gushes out of the building, and I flew out and fallen to your place," Cuphead explains.

Dr. Kahls start laughing causing Cuphead to look confused.

Dr. Kahl manages to stop laughing, "Sorry for laughing, but that was some sticky mess you got yourself into, and you ended up crashing into the junkyard outside of my lab. You've been knocked out for three hours."

"Three hours?" Cuphead questions.

Suddenly, Cuphead remember, "Dr. Kahl, this may sound a bit strange, but, um, I was kind of forced into collecting the debtors contracts' and one of saying is your robot. I'm having a hard time believing it because robots don't have souls."

"Well, it does sound preposterous that one of my robots would make a deal with that foul creature. However, I understand how you think it's strange, but I actually created a robot with a special robotic artificial soul," Dr. Kahl says.

"What?! One of your robots actually have a soul?!" Cuphead exclaims in shock.

"Yes. He's one of my greatest inventions. I practically love him like a son. He has built with emotions, the five senses, the knowledge of right and wrong, and he actually has a special heart. In fact, he is actually the one who found out knocked out in the junkyard," Dr. Kahl explains about his robot.

"He did," Cuphead questions.

"He sure did," Dr. Kahl answers, nodding his head.

Suddenly, the two hear footsteps, and loud ones.

"And that will be him now," Dr. Kahl adds, turning his head to the door.

Dr. Kahl and Cuphead walks outside to see the robot. The two are overshadow by something big. Cuphead gasps in shock to see the robot that has a possible soul.

The robot has a large heard with a semicircle top. He has bolts on the side of his head connecting his mouth. A large rectangular body with long arms, and robotic hands, long legs and retangular feet, and he has glowing yellow eyes.

"He's… he's huge!" Cuphead freaks out in fear.

"I know, ain't he amazing," Dr. Kahl says, feeling proud.

The robot looks down, and says, "Hello master, I see that our guest has awaken. How are you feeling?"

"I-I-I-I-I" Cuphead stammers, and gulps.

Dr. Kahl walks in front of the cup, "Don't worry Krog, he is just surprised to see you. I have told him about you. I'm sure he is very pleased to meet you."

Cuphead shakes his head, and takes a deep breath to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you, Krog," cuphead nervously says.

"It is a pleasure," Krog robotically says.

"Yeah," Cuphead replies.

Then he asks, "Um, Krog, this is going to sound strange, but did you have… Oh I don't know, have any… connections to do with the Devil?"

"Does not compute?! Does not compute?!" Krog answers.

"Are you sure?" Cuphead questions.

He takes out the parchment that has the list of debtors.

"According to the list, it said I'm supposed to collect the contract from Dr. Kahl's robot. And from what Dr. Kahl told me, you're the only one who actually have a soul," Cuphead says.

"Oh I'll bet the Devil is making all of this up. There is no way that my Krog will sold his soul," Dr. Kahl denies.

"Uh I don't think the Devil would be making this up. He seems very serious," Cuphead replies.

Then mutters, "And he was serious about me and my brother getting the contracts before midnight."

"Well, too bad. Even if that is true, there is no way I'll be handing over my Krog for anything," Dr. Kahl denies.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice about collecting that contract. Either you hand over the contract or I'm going to have to make you," Cuphead says, making his hand into a gun.

Krog eyes glows even brighter, "Force detected! Activate defence mode!"

Krog grabs Dr. Kahl by the lab coat, and brings him up to his head. The head opens to reveal a control panel inside. Then Krog puts the scientist inside.

Dr. Kahl maniacally laughs, and says, "Well, it looks like you're going to see how strong and powerful my greatest creation is. Krog, it's time to take this little cup out!"

Krog closes the head to keep the professor safe.

Then says, "Defence… activate! Target… Cuphead?"

Cuphead yelps to see Krog and Dr. Kahl are going to attack. Krog has his laser from his head, and begins to blast Cuphead. Cuphead runs as he dodges the attack. Then is duck behind one of the pile of junk, made of metal, nuts, bolts, and other broken machinery.

Cuphead tries his best to think of a way to defeat, Dr. Kahl and his gigantic robot.

"I got to think of something. That robot looks like it can finish me off with one blow," Cuphead says to himself.

Cuphead looks around to see if he can find something he can use to fight. He stops to see an airplane. Cuphead smiles to see that he has a way to defeat the robot and the scientist.

After getting the idea, Cuphead is able to fly the plane into the air. After some time controlling the plane, Cuphead is able to fly to where the robot is.

Krog looks ahead to see the little cup flying in the plan.

"Master, identify flying cup," Krog says.

"Alright Krog, show this little cup what you can do," Dr. Kahl says.

Krog brings out his laser and shows a small beam that is aiming towards the plane. Seeing the beam ready to fire, Cuphead dodges the plan. As the laser beam fires, a small part of the right wing has been hit. Luckily, they're isn't any damage.

Krog then opens a circle and a rectangle opening. Then small robots begin to fly out of. Cuphead uses the misses on the plane to fire at the small robots and the big one. Krog continues to fire at the plane, but Cuphead is able to dodge them. Unknown to Cuphead, the plane ends up getting hit at the wings even more, and the right wing is beginning to break.

Cuphead continues to counter attack as Krog and Dr. Kahl fire the laser beam and release the robots. Cuphead continues to fire at the robot and other machines until the rectangle opening is broken, so no robots can come out. Or so he thought…

Just then, bomb like misses are released from the robot, hits The left wing of the plane.

"My plane took damage!" Cuphead says to himself.

Cuphead knows that he needs to fight. He continues fighting the robot with his ammunitions. The bombs and the force field robots continue to attack. Cuphead ends up getting more damage on his plane. Soon the right wing breaks off in half, causing the plane to look some balance.

Cuphead knows that he needs to act fast, so he continued to fire. Soon enough, he breaks the laser beam on Krog's head.

Krog becomes so angry, that he opens his mouth to reveal a canon, and fires nuts and bolts at Cuphead. Cuphead begins to dodge the attacks, but some of the nuts and bolts are able to leave some holes on the plane. But Cuphead is not giving up, and fires at the robot and the canon.

Cuphead continues to fire at the robot along with the missiles and small machines, and dodge the nuts and bolts. Cuphead continues to fire until the circle entrance has been broken. Suddenly, the circle opening begins to glow, and release a red heart. Krog arms moves at front, and is able to fire any more missiles.

"Now's my chance!" Cuphead shouts to himself.

Cuphead presses the red button, and the plane transform into a rocket. Then he aims directly at Krog's heart. Once the heart is broken, Krog begin to looks a lot of function in his body. The robot begins to lose balance and his arms awave around.

Before Cuphead can move, Krog's arm hit the plane and causing it to fall. Cuphead tries to move the stick, but it's broken. Knowing he is going to crash. Cuphead jumps out of the plane, and lands on the ground. Then he watch the plane crashes to the ground.

Cuphead sighs, "Glad to know this is over."

"On no it ain't!" An evil voice says in laughter.

Cuphead gasps to look to see Krog is able to move, but rather slow. Dr Kahl is reveal on the top of Krog's head.

"My robot is in stop able. I always have backup power in my robots. Krog… Get that little cup!" Dr. Kahl evil says.

Hearing his master's command, Krog moves his hand forward to grab Cuphead. Cuphead is petrified that he is unable to move. He closes his eyes and shield his hand to prepare for the worst… So far… Nothing has happened.

Cuphead open his eyes and looks up, and to his shocking surprise, Krog has stop his hand before he can grab him. This also shocked Dr. Kahl is just as shocked to see his robot stopping in his tracks.

He tries to use the robot's control in frustration, "Krog! What are you doing?! Crush him!"

"No! I'm… Sorry," Krog robotically answers.

Dr. Kahl gasp in shock, "No!"

Krog grabs Dr. Kahl by the lab coat, and takes him out of his head. Then he gently put him down next to Cuphead.

Cuphead asks, "You have any idea what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Dr. Kahl answers, still looking shocked.

The row below look up to see Krog opening the compartment at the front of his robotic body. He sticks his hand inside and begin to search for something. Cuphead and Dr. Kahl at each other with confused looks. Then look at Krog. They wonder what he can be up to.

Finally, Krog sticks his hand out in a kind of fist, and brings it down to Cuphead. Cuphead looks at the hand with confused looks, but moves back when Krog opens it. When the robot hand is fully open, Cuphead can see a parchment paper sitting on the pawn of his hand. Cuphead takes the paper, and opens it.

Cuphead looks at Krog, and says, "This… This is your contract."

"You mean… You were telling the truth?!" Dr. Kahl asks Cuphead in shock.

"Yes, the young cup speaks the truth. I'm sorry I had to," Krog answers.

Dr. Kahl walks over to Krog in despair, "I don't believe it, why would you sold your robotic soul to the Devil?"

"You mean you don't know?" Cuphead asks, looking confused.

Dr. Kahl shakes his head in reply. This mean that Dr. Kahl has no idea that Krog the Robot has sold his soul to the devil.

"But why did he…" Cuphead says, about to ask.

But Krog answers, "Help master… Help master with creating machines… Create machines to help master with making Inkwell… A better future. Help master realized his dream."

Hearing this, Cuphead and Dr Kahl are starting to understand what Krog's action is for.

Cuphead looks at Dr. Kahl, and says, "Krog wanted to help you to realize your dream to use your inventions to make Inkwell Isle a better place."

"You mean, you did this… For me," Dr. Kahl asks his robot in sadness.

"Yes. Sorry master," Krog says with a hint of sadness.

Dr. Kahl sighs with glum look on his face, "No. I should be sorry. I… I guess I was too busy with making inventions and working on my projects, that I… I didn't realized how much of a great robot I have… Or going to had soon."

"Master loves Krog?" Krog asks.

"Yes. I love you very much," Dr. Kahl says.

Krog lowers his hand to the ground, and Dr. Kahl climbs on it. Then Krog lifts his mater close to the head, and presses the small body against his head with happiness. Even though he feels a little crushed, Dr. Kahl simply smiles and spreads his arms out. He never know how much has as a great robot by his side.

Cuphead smiles to see the large robot and his little master happy together. He can tell that the two are able to work out their differences, almost like a father and son. Cuphead looks at the contract with sad and guilty look on his face. He is starting to feel more doubtful about what he, his brother, and his friend are doing. He decides that before confronting with the Devil, they are going to have a serious talk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: High Seas Hi Jinks

Red Rose walks for some time now, and find herself walking on the boardwalk. She wonders about the whereabouts of Cala Maria. If she is somewhere in the the water, then she needs to either find a boat or anything to help her search the ocean.

Red Rose sighs, and says to herself, "Alright, you don't have a boat or any means to go into the ocean to find this Cala Maria girl. Plus, I don't even know where I'm going to start."

Red Rose continues to walk on the docks, until she sees something that catches her attention. She sees that one of the fences of the boardwalk is broken. Then looking over the fence, there is a shipwreck. The mast is down, and the flag is broken. There are holes on the base of the ship as well.

"What happen here?" Red Rose questions.

"That's Cala Maria's work," Someone speaks up.

Red Rose turns to see a turtle walking towards her.

"Cala Maria did this?" Red Rose questions.

"Yeah. She is a mermaid like gorgon who caused a few shipwrecks with her sea creatures," The turtle explains.

"You have any idea here to find her?" Red Rose asks.

"She out at sea… somewhere," the turtle answers.

Red Rose looks out to see the wide blue ocean. There is no way she is going to search for the debtor in the bit wide ocean… Well, not without something to help her out.

"So, do you have an idea on how to find this mermaid gorgon in the middle of the ocean?" Red Rose asks.

"Easy. I have plane you can borrow," The turtle answers?

The turtle takes Red Rose to the plane he is talking about. The plane is a light pink with missile guns on each wing.

Red Rose smiles, and says, "That will do."

"Glad I can help. Just remember to bring it back when you get the chance," the turtle replies with a smile.

Red Rose gets into the plane, and flies over the water. The girl smiles to see herself flying over the sea. It's different than sailing across the sea. Of course, Red Rose knows that she has a mission going on right now.

"Now, all I have to do is figure out where Cala Maria is, and ask for the contract. Of course, I'm going to have to fight her for it as well," Red Rose says to herself.

Then she remember what the turtle warning about Cala Maria.

Her mind flashes back to when Red Rose is getting on the plane. She puts on the goggles, and put on her seat belt. Now she is ready to fly into the sky. But before she goes taking off with the plane, the turtle warns Red Rose to be on her guard.

"Alright kid, you just need to remember, Cala Maria doesn't like visitors traveling through her territory, so you need to be careful. If she begins to attack, then hit her with everything you got," The turtle advise.

"I will. I kind of been dealing with people and other creatures who been starting fights like all day," Red Rose replies.

"I'll bet. So why do you need to find Cala Maria?" the turtle asks.

Red Rose begins to think about the question she is just asked. She doesn't think it's a good idea to let many people know what she and her friends are doing.

Red Rose answers, "Let's just say that Cala Maria has a debt to pay."

Red Rose fully remembers the warning that the turtle has said to her. So she needs to be careful.

"And I'll bet Cala Maria is going to hard to beat than the others me and my friends dealt with," Red Rose says to herself.

Red Rose controls the plane using the control pad and control stick. She looks over the sides of the plane, and she doesn't see the debtor she's supposed to find.

Suddenly, she hears a woman shouting, "You who!"

"Huh?" Red Rose questions.

She flies around the area where she hears the sound. Suddenly, something rise up from the sea. Coming out of the water is a purple octopus head attached to a white skinned body. Wearing a light blue seashell with a strap and has green color scales. She has two scratches on her left arm. The hand moves the tentacles of the octopus up into a curl to reveal a face of a female. She has light blue eyes, and a blueish green eye shadow, and black eyelashes.

"Hello girly. If you don't know who I am, I'm Cala Maria. How would you like to have a girl talk under the sea," The woman says.

"No thanks!" Red Rose calls out.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to get to come down… Along with the sea," Cala Maria says in anger.

With that, Cala Maria makes her first move. She raises her hand up sending a powerful force force causing her tentacle hair to hand. Then blow fishes begin to puff up and rises up from the sea. Red Rose begins to fire at the giant mermaid and the blowfish coming her way.

Then Cala Maria makes a foghorn sound, and ghost pirates appear with sword. The ghost tries to strike her, but Red Rose is able to dodge. However, she ends up bumping into some of the blowfish. Cala Maria calls out to the ghost pirates three times, and Red Rose continues to fly and fire at the obstacles in her way, including Cala Maria. Of course, trying to dodge them is hard work, and her wings end up getting hit and scratched.

Red Rose looks ahead as she say, "Boy, that mermaid has a lot of friends in the sea. Captain Brineybeard and the little turtle warned me she is dangerous… And their right."

Cala Maria then summons another sea creature. This time it is a sea turtle wearing a small hat, and has a canon on the shell. The canon fires and a spiky ball comes out of it. Luckily, Red Rose is able to dodge the attack, and continues to fire at the giant mermaid.

Suddenly, Cala Maria doves under water.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Red Rose questions with a confused look.

Red Rose looks to see the canon from the sea turtle is coming so she continues to dodge,a nod shoot. When she shoots one of them, the spikes flings out, and hit the side of the plane.

Then Cala Maria rises back up with a big red fish in her arms. She squeezes the fish unleashing red fire balls. Red Rose dodges the attack as she fires at the mermaid. As Red Rose dodge and fire, the sea turtle disappears under the sea. Cala Maria squeezes the fish more unto, there is no amo, and losses the fish.

She uses her power once again to call another sea animal. The animal is some kind of sea horse, that begin to spray water into the air. The water keeps hitting Red Rose that is causing her to looks balance. What's more, Cala Maria cries out, and call the ghost pirates. Luckily, she is able to dodge them, and the sea horse disappears.

She then uses her power once more to call the pufferfishes again, Red Rose shots and dodges them as she attacks the mermaid. Then Cala Maria dodges under the water. This time she grabs a yellow fish and squeeze it to unleash a electric eel boomerang. Red Rose is able to dodge it, and continue shooting Cala Maria. Then the mermaid loses the big yellow fish.

Red Rose is able to dodge the attacks, and asks herself, "Is there any way to stop this chick?"

"Sorry hearse, but there is no way you can stop me that easily," Cala Maria remarks.

Unknown to her, two electric eels swim up to the surface with grins on their faces. Each one is on a different side of the mermaid.

Red Rose questions, "Uh Cala Maria, what are these eels for?"

"Eels?" Cala Maria questions.

She looks down to see the two eels. She gasps in surprised and her hands are on her cheeks. And than the unexpected I got happen, the two bite Cala Maria on the side and sends electric charge around her body. Cala Maria let's put a horrifying scream.

Red Rose exclaims, "Holy cow!"

The electric charge begins to change Cala Maria. Soon her white skin becomes light green. Her seashell break becomes green the octopus tentacles becomes snakes. Soon enough, electric eels begin to rise up to the surface, and five of them show up.

Before Red Rose can react. Cala Maria snakes goes into her head and unleashes a bright beam of light. Soon Red Rose and he plane has been turned to stone. Red Rose struggles being trapped in the rock like prison. Luckily, she is able to escape, but now she is really mad.

"Alright lady, time to play some hard core fighting!" Red arose angrily shouts.

Red Rose begins to fly as she begins to shoot missiles at Cala Maria and her eels. The eels begin to spit out electric fish at Red Rose. And Cala Maria tries to turn Red Rose to stone again. Red Rose is able to dodge most of the attacks. But there are so much fish around, that some of them electrocute some parts of the plane even the propeller.

Red Rose says in thought, "I got to do something. If not… I'm going to be finish."

Suddenly, Red Rose remembers, "Of course, the red button can be used to take this fish down."

Red Rose presses the button, and transform the plane into a rocket. With a strong blast, The rocket Red Rose is is able to hit Cala Maria in the stomach, and explodes.

Once transform back into a plane, Red Rose looks to see Cala Maria is down. But… To her shock, she can see Cala Maria's entire body, from head to tail is being turned to stone, then shatter into pieces.

"Eesh, talk about being taken down to pieces," Red Rose replies.

Red Rose looks around, and wonders, "Now… Where did she kept that contract."

Suddenly, Red Rose sees something glowing in the water causing her to gasp in surprise. Since the plane is the one that can float on water, Red Rose lands the plane, and look to see what it is. After the glow, Cala Maria floats back to the surface, and is back to her original form. Red Rose dives into the water, and bring the mermaid to the base of the ship.

"Maria? Maria? Are you alright?" Red Rose asks.

Cala Maria slowly opens her eyes to see Red Rose.

Cala Maria smiles, and says, "Well, it looks like I've been deafened a second time."

"A second time?" Red Rose questions.

"Yes," Cala Maria answers.

She sits up, and explains, "Years ago, I came across a young sailor who was able to defeat me with his ship. The young man was name Storm Wilds. After he defeated me, he and I became good friends. And he is one of the few to pay me a visit."

Surprised, Red Rose says, "You… You know my dad?"

"Really?! Your Storm's little girl?!" Cala Maria asks in surprise.

Red Rose nods her head.

Cala Maria giggles, and says, "I thought you look familiar. And yet, you look a lot like his girlfriend, Bon Bon. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if those two were married."

"They did. Of course, I kind of need to ask you something… It's kind of complicated, but the Devil wanted my friends to collect your contract, and others… And well… I actually need to comfort him" Red Rose tries to explain.

"The Devil? I would like it of we don't talk about that. Why would you want to see that creep," Cala Maria.

Red Rose saddens, "Because… My mom gave up her soul for me."

"What?!" Cala Maria asks in a quiet shock.

Red Rose explains to Cala Maria about what her mother has told her. She also explains on how she ends up on the island, and join her friends on this crazy adventure. Cala Maria is very shocked about it.

"So that's why Storm left the island and never came back. He never even said goodbye," Cala Maria says in sadness.

"Yeah. I think this is something you should know," Red Rose replies.

Cala Maria smiles, and says, "Thank you Rose."

Cala Maria then brings out a parchment paper and gives it to Red Rose. Red Rose unrolls the paper to see that the paper is Cala Maria's contract.

"Thanks. I… I really hope I get to, you know, talk to you more," Red Rose sadly says.

"I know. I hope so too," Cala Maria sadly replies.

She then jumps back into the ocean while Red Rose gets back in the seat. Soon the two wave goodbye to each other, and Red Rose takes off on the plane back to shore. She then starts to have doubts about this whole contract situation. And think she should talk to the boys about it when she finds them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Dramatic Fanatic

Walking in the city, Mugman is looking for Sally Stageplay to collect her contract. Apparently, according to Mugman and everyone else on the isle, she is known for being a successful actress, singer, and dancing on stage. To put it simple, she is known for being a big theater star. So Mugman knows exactly where Sally Stageplay will be… At the Theatre.

The Theatre is a blue building with a window booth that sells tickets at the front. There is a pair of theater masks on one side. And there's a build board that reads 'One Night Only'

Mugman stands in front of the theater, "Looks like I'm at the right place. I just hope she isn't busy with one of her shows."

Mugman decides to walk inside to see if he can find sally before her show starts.

When Mugman is inside, he can see a lot of people are taking their seats. He then walks down the halls until he find himself backstage. He can see many different beings are getting ready for the show.

He comes across the director of the show, "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was wondering if I can see Sally Stageplay. It's urgent," Mugman answers.

"She's on the third door on the left. There is a poster of our next show it with a gold star over it. You can't miss it," The director answers.

"Thank you," Mugman answers.

Mugman continues to be on his way.

In short amount of time, Mugman comes across a door with the poster on it. It shows the picture of Sally in the wedding dress, and has blonde hair. Above the poster is a gold yellow star that has her full name. Mugman knocks on the door.

And then a woman's voice appears, "Who is it?"

"Are you Sally Stage? I came here before I need to ask you something. It's urgent," Mugman replies.

"Come in," the woman answers.

Mugman opens the door to reveal the room full of bouquets of flowers, and presents. He then sees some mirrors, some chairs, tables, and shelves. Then he sees a woman with curly hair, two pigtails on the side, and one on the top. She is wearing a wedding dress and a veil like on the poster. She is also wearing white gloves and holding bouquet of roses.

The woman turns around to reveal her face. She has a slightly long noise, pink lipstick on her lips, and yellow hoop earrings.

"Um hello, are you Sally Stageplay?" Mugman asks.

"That's correct. Sally Stageplay, the most famous Actress in Inkwell Isle. and who will you be? Are you here to see my show?" Sally answers.

"Well, um, no. I'm Mugman, and uh, I… I was wonder, did you had a deal with the Devil or something," Mugman nervously asks.

Sally makes a stern look, "Oh, you're here about my contract debt with the Devil. Sorry, but I'm busy with my show. And I'm not ready to give my contract to the Devil or anyone."

"Not even to a sweet little cup like you," Sally sweetly adds, patting Mugman on the head.

"But," Mugman speaks up.

The director opens the door, and says, "Sally, you're wanted on the stage."

"Okay," Sally answers.

Then turns to Mugman, "Sorry, but I have to get going. I got a show to do."

Sally picks up a little of her dress and runs out of the room. Mugman follows after her.

Mugman shouts, "Ms. Sally, wait!"

Mugman ends up getting himself bump into the actors, prop makers, set designers, and other people all over the backstage.

Sally grabs Mugman by the wrist showing a mischievous grin, "Well Mugs, since you want to ask me for my contract so much, how about you accompany me on stage."

She then spins Mugman like a top. Still spinning, Mugman is moving around and around and around. He goes past the employers in the theater. Finally, Mugman stops spinning and feels very dizzy. He manages to stop moving, and shake his head to get rid of the dizziness.

Suddenly, Mugman hears clapping and cheering, and turns to see he is on stage in front of the audience. Mugman blushes and waves his hand with a shy look. He then looks to see Sally is still wearing the wedding dress.

"Alright Mugy, let's see which one will shine brightest on stage," Sally says with an evil grin.

Sally tears off her wedding dress to reveal a short blue teal color dress with short puffy sleeves, matching shoes, and has an orange umbrella.

The curtains open to reveal the alter that has the groom and the another man who is in charge of the church. There are also chairs as well.

Sally then starts By blowing a kiss that reveals to be a heart. Mugman kicks it out of the way. Sally then ducks under the umbrella that acts like a mouth, and disappears. Suddenly, Sally bounces down and out of the umbrella, and hit Mugman on the head.

Mugman rubs his head. Then turns around to fire at Sally. Sally jumps up and spins with her umbrella up and try to drill on Mugman, but he manages to dodge the attacks. Soon, Sally perform multiple attacks, but Mugman is able to dodge out of the way.

Sally then begins to throw umbrella at Mugman. He is able to kick them out of the way as he fires his magic at the actress.

Sally then continues to perform the same attacks, blowing kisses, throwing fans, and her jump spin. After repeating the same attacks a few times. Sally uses her umbrella to perform the disappearing act.

Mugman looks around, and wonders, "Where did she got?"

Suddenly, he hears a car horn, and turns around to see the set. The groom looks happy for an appears to reason. Suddenly a green car drives by with Sally sitting sitting on the back waving a handkerchief. The groom gets in the car and drives away.

Suddenly, the curtains closed, and people begins clapping and cheering.

Just the , the curtains open up again to reveal a White House with seven Windows with two orange curtains on each side, and a red door. There is also the back of the green car, a white fence, and two rectangle potted plants below the bottom Windows. This makes Mugma bit confused.

Just then Sally answers the stage, and is mad, "Alright kid, get ready for Act two!"

Sally then begins a fracking by jumping in the air, and performing her dive drilling. Mugman then dodge the attack. Suddenly, something hits him on the head.

"Ow!" Mugman reacts.

He looks down to see a broken glass baby bottle. He looks up to see a small baby is throwing bottles at different Windows. Mugman dodges the attack, and Sally uses her umbrella to attack him as well. Mugman ends up getting hit by another bottle or two, but is able to keep his strength up.

Suddenly, Sally begins to spin her umbrella over her head, and two toy mouses with keys drop from it, and start rolling around. Mugman jumps over the mouses, and dodging the falling bottles as he uses his magic to hit Sally.

Mugman looks around, and says to himself, "There's so much going on on this stage. But I can't let all this distract me."

"Think you have enough to little man," Sally remarks.

"Not even close," Mugman denies.

Sally then continues to perform her attacks on Mugman. Her spin jump kick, met toy mouses, and the baby throwing bottles from the Windows.

Soon Mugman is able to defeat Sally. She outfit changes into a white dress with white wings and a halo. Then the stage ropes around her stomach is pulling her up stage. And then the curtain closes as the people clap and cheer, thinking this is all part of the show.

Mugman wonders, "Is it all over… Cause something seems a little off."

Mugman's instincts is proven right cause the stage opens up again, and the stage is different. The stage has cardboard clouds with a night sky backdrop, and a moon. Then a giant sized Sally appears. Her hair is changed to a red color, and her clothes are different. She is wearing a red dress, a gold yellow hat with a crescent moon on it, and purple wings.

"Woah! That looks like a giant prop or something," Mugman yelps.

"Hey comes the next little cup. In this scene, I'm all powerful," Sally announces.

With her abilities, Sally summons a meteorite to crush Mugman. Luckily, he is able to dodge out of the way. The prop opens to see a pink star, and kicks it.

Then Sally summons cardboard waves with legs, and they are heading towards Mugman. Mugman uses his magic to teleport past the waves.

After that, Sally summons lightning to the stage. The lightning strike are cardboard attached to ropes. The lightning bolts land on the stage, and not at Mugman. The young cup is rather confused to see that he has been attacked by props and other stuff. Mugman continues to use his magic on the giant Sally.

The giant Sally has been defeated. The wings break off, and the hat falls off. Then the stage closes for the third time and the audience clap and cheer.

But then, the curtains open again for the four time. This time it looks like the other scene of this whole show has been combine to one. There is a cloud, white fence, a bush, and the crescent moon.

Confused, Mugman says, "This looks like the strangest thing I've ever seen."

Suddenly, Sally is floating in the air thank to the wire on her. She is cpback dressing like an angel. She has her hands together waving them around together and with a smile on her face. Soon her umbrella is spinning around on the floor.

Mugman says in thought, "It looks like I have one more act to finish."

Mugman begins to shot his magic at Sally as she flies in the air to say. The umbrella is not making this easy for him as it tries to attack him. Mugman dodges the umbrella as he uses his magic at Sally.

Finally, the wire that keeps Sally in the air snaps, and begins to fall. Then Mugman is able to catch her. Sally looks at Mugman with a surprised look. She can't believe Mugman saved her.

Suddenly, the two look on the stage to see everyone cheering and clapping for them. Then they being to throw flowers and bouquets full of them on stage. The two look at each other, and smile on reply. Then one of the bouquets lands in Mugman's head.

After the show, everyone has already leave for the night. Mugman and Sally stay behind. Sally then gives Mugman her contract.

"I do admit, that was one of the best shows I ever did. Maybe you should be in show business?" Sally says.

Mugman blushes, "I don't know, I feel embarrassed about being on stage."

"Really now cause I think you make a great performer, maybe a stunt double," Sally replies.

"I'll think about it," Mugman sheepishly replies.

Then he asks, "I have one question, how come you made a deal with the Devil?"

"Well, it's because I kind of like to do better with my acting career. When I first met him and King Dice is was becoming a successful actress and I want to do better. I guess being there kind of clouded my judgement," Sally explains.

"I guess it make sense. The casino made all feel big. It wasn't just you and me that fell for the Devil's scam either. I just hope we can fix all of this," Mugman says.

"I don't know. I tried to get rid of my contract before, but it seems that normal mean doesn't work with his type of contract," Sally says.

"You do have a point," Mugman replies.

Then he says, "Well, I better get going. I need to find my brother and friend."

"Okay. Bye," Sally says.

"Bye," Mugman replies.

Mugman continues to walk down the street to find Cuphead and Red Rose. He feels like something is off about this whole contract situation, especially the one who has got people to sign away their souls for. He decides to find Cuphead and Red Rose to have a talk to them about the collecting ordeal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Railroad Wrath

Sometime later, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose come across each other at the intersection at the end of town. Each of them are holding two rolled up parchment papers. What's more, all three of them are looking rather tired.

"Hey guys, glad to see you two again. How did things go?" Red rose asks.

"I got Dr. Kahl's robot's contract and Rumor Honeybottoms' contract. Those two were rough. I thought my head was going to crack," Cuphead answers.

"I got Wener Werman's contract, and I just got Sally Stageplay's contract. I also ended up giving a performance during one of her shows," Mugman answers.

"Sounds like you had a good time with her," Cuphead replies.

"Not if you had to watchout for stage props. Some of them hurt," Mugman says, rubbing his head.

"At least you didn't have to deal with sea creatures. I dealt with sea animals at sea sometimes, but what I had to go through is crazy. I manage to get the contacts from Brineybeard and Cala Maria, but those two were tough. And you want to know what the crazy thing is, Cala Maria is actually a friend of my parents" Red Rose explains.

"What?! She is?!" Mugman exclaims in shock.

"Yeah. According to Cala Maria, no one but my dad was able to beat her. Only I was able to beat her with a plan not a boat. Soon after, they both became good friends. She also became good friends with my mom," Red Rose explains.

"Yeah. Either way, we only need to get one contract left. And um…" Cuphead says, starting to sound concern.

Then he says to the others, "Guys, I'm starting to think handing these contracts to the Devil might not be a good idea."

"Yeah. This doesn't feel right. Even if we hand those contracts to the Devil, how do we know he's going to keep his word," Red Rose agrees.

"I know what you mean," Mugman sadly replies.

"So what are we going to do? I may not know the Devil as much as you guys do, but I'm pretty sure the Devil is not going to take no for an answer," Red Rose wonders.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Right now, we have one more debtor to find and collect the contract from," Cuphead says.

Mugman wonders, "Who was the last one again?"

"It's the Phantom Express," Cuphead answers.

"The Phantom Express?" Red Rose questions

Mugman shivers and shows a scared look on his face, "The Phantom Express is supposed to be this haunted train that lives in the tunnel of the train tracks. What's more, the cave where the casino is… it's close by."

"Well, it looks like we know where we need to go after dealing with the ghost train," Red Rose replies.

"Yeah. Let's get to the train tracks," Cuphead says.

The three head down the path to find the Phantom Express with Cuphead taking the lead. Surprisingly the tracks where they need to look for isn't that far from the city.

"So this is where the train track is at," Red Rose replies.

"Yep. All we have to do is collect the contract and then we'll be heaving back to the casino," Cuphead says.

"And it seems the train tracks are closed," Mugman replies.

The three friends look to see the tracks has a wooden plant with red and white stripes blocking the tracks. Plus, the signal lights is red so they are unable to walk across the tracks.

"So how are we going to get across?" Red Rose asks.

"Yeah. The track wasn't blocked the last time we were here," Mugman replies.

Then Cuphead suspect, "I'll bet the Phantom Express is coming here."

Right on cue, they hear a loud train whistle. Then, they look to see the train riding right past them at top speed.

Red Rose looks at the boys, and asks, "Alright, how exactly are we going to catch that train? There's no way we can tach up to it by foot."

"How about that train car?" Mugman points out.

Cuphead and Red Rose looks to see another train car. This one is most likely a large board with wheels, and turn wheels attached to poles.

Cuphead smiles, and says, "That will work."

"Whoo hoo!" Red Rose screams with a smile.

The three friends are now riding in the train car. They are going up, down, and side to side on the tracks. The three are actually having fun.

"This is fun. We should do this more often," Cuphead says with a smile.

"Maybe after we get that contract from the train," Red Rose replies.

Then Mugman says, "And there it is."

The three look ahead to see the caboose of the train. The problem is that they need to beat the train in order to get the contract. Luckily, Cuphead is able to get the train on the other tracks, so they can move forward to catch the engine of the train.

When they manage to reach the caboose of the train, a big gholish light blue ghost appears from the train. There is only one eye hole on the face, and an eye on each of the palm of his hand. The three scream in fright.

Red rose asks, "What in the world is that?"

"This one is the Blind have to defeat him in order to get to the others," Cuphead answers.

"Quite an eye full isn't it," the Blind Spector remarks.

The three simply stare at the spector for the joke.

Red Rose sighs, "Let's just blast him."

The boys nod their heads in reply, and they begin firing at the Blind Spector. Butthe ghost is not giving up that easily. It begins to throw eyeballs from his hands to attack the three. The three managed to dodge the attacks, and continue to fire at the caboose. Red Rose looks up to see pumpkins with wings flying over them with red bricks. Then drop them. Red Rose blast the pumpkins, and kicks the bricks out of the way. The three then continue to attack the ghost. Once the ghost is defeated, the Blind Spector goes back into the train.

"Well that's one down," Red Rose replies.

Then Cuphead says, "But we still have four more of his friends to deal with. I think the next one is T Bone"

Soon, Mugman turns the wheel, and they accelerate to a different part of the train past the caboose. Suddenly, a giant skeleton head wearing a red conductor's hat with a little yellow on it pops out of the middle car with massive arms and hands coming out both sides.

"I'm guessing that's T Bone," Red Rose suspects.

"That's him, and he's huge," Cuphead replies.

"What do we do now?" Mugman asks.

"Mugman, you and I need to turn the wheels so we can dodge the hands. Cuphead, think you can take on that giant bag of bones," Red Rose informs.

"Got it," Cuphead agrees.

Red rose takes the left wheel while Mugman takes the right. With that, Cuphead begins to fire his magic at the skull. Just then, the head and the arms duck in the train cars, and come back up in different ones. Now the head is on the left car, and both of his hands are on the other.

Cuphead calls out, "Red Rose, we need to move out of the way."

"On it," Red Rose says.

Red Rose turns the wheel, and the platform draws back to the left car so Cuphead can fire at the head. At the same time, the large hands smash on the tracks, missing the three.

Soon the skeleton ducks inside the train again. Then reappears on the far right.

"Mugman!" Cuphead cries.

"Got it," Mumgan answers.

Mugman turns the wheel, and the platform moves to the third car. Luckily, the hands misses, and Cuphead continues to shoot at the skull.

The skeleton and his arms get inside the car again, and appears over the middle car. Red Rose turns the wheel, and they get to the middle car. Cuphead is able to fire his magic at the skull. It disappears again, and appears in the left car. Red rose turns the wheel again, and the platform goes to the car where the skull is. Cuphead continues to shoot his magic at the skull.

Soon enough, Cuphead is able to defeat T. Bone the skeleton conductor. T bone cries and goes back into the train.

Mugman turns the wheel, and they forward to the other set of three train tracks.

Red rose wonders, "Are these guys going to be in different train cars?"

"Pretty much," Cuphead answers.

"So who we have to deal now?" Red Rose asks.

"I think it's the Blaze Brothers," Mugman answers.

Suddenly, two strange poles with circle heard, yellow eyes, red eye brows, sharp noses, and sharp teeth appear from the two train cars. The only remaining ones, is the middle with two black pipes moving up and down.

Red Rose comes to the middle, and says, "Cuphead take the wheel. I'll handle these two."

"Alright," Cuphead replies.

Cuphead takes the wheel and Red Rose stands in the middle of the platform and she begins to fire her red rose bullets left brother. The brother on the right, begins to take deep breath, and blast out lightning. Cuphead turns the wheel, and help the cart move to the one Red Rose is firing.

"That was close." Mugman replies.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. Let's get the other one," Red Rose says.

The boys turns the wheels so the platform can go to the brother on the right. Red rose fires. As predicted, the brother on the left unleashes the same attack.

After that attack, Red Rose notice small ghosts are flying towards the platform with she and her friends on it. Red Rose fires at the ghosts and disappears. During the time, Red Rose understands a pattern.

She turns to the boys, and says, "Get to the one on the left. After the right one fires, then we head towards him."

"Aye eye captain!" the brothers chant.

The boys turns the wheels, and they are rolling towards the brother on the left. Red Rose fires at it. The brother on the right fires the lightning.

Once that is done, they roll to the one on the right. Red Rose shoots her magic as the brother on the left fire. At the same time, the small white ghosts are floating to the platform, so Red Rose is able to shoot at them too.

Once, the left brother finishes the attack, the boys turns the wheel, causing the platform to roll to it. Red Rose continues to fire at the left brother of the train.

Suddenly, the left brother's head melts away and the pipe goes inside the train. Soon the last Blaze brother fires the lightning to attack the boys, but he's fart out of his reach. Then is going to return.

Red Rose calls out, "Guys, now's our chance! I'll fire as you guys get close to it!"

"You got it!" Cuphead answers.

The boys turn the wheel and reach the second train car as Red rose fire at the second Blaze Brother. Red Rose continues to fire at the other brother until his head melts off too, and the pole goes back inside the train.

Soon, the boys turn the wheels and go forward. The three cheer with smiles on their faces. Soon, they are going past the rest of the train even the train engine.

"Glad to know this is over," Mugman happily says.

"Yeah. And it looks like that rumor wasn't true,"Cuphead replies.

Red rose looks at the boys with confused, "Rumor? What rumor?"

"Oh, it's just a rumor about a rampaging locomotive that is supposed to be attached to the Phantom Express. I'm just glad the rumor isn't true. Otherwise, it will be chasing us. Plus, legend also says that the Phantom Express can only be on that track, so there's no way it can get us," Cuphead explains.

Red Rose turns around, and becomes a bit nervous, "Um guys, I think the rumor is more true than you think."

The boys looks back to see the grayish purple locomotive with a blue face of the Phantom Express is running right towards them on the track. The train now has long blue legs, and grayish purple wheels, and showing his teeth and eyes in anger.

"It's… AFTER US!" Mugman screams in fright.

The boys turn the wheel, and they go at top speed. But the aggressive head of the train is chasing after them. The locomotive manages to catch up with them.

"Alright guys, we're going to have to fire at that train," Cuphead says.

"Right," Red Rose and Mugman answer.

Soon, all three begin to fire their magic at the train engine, but it seems to be affecting it a little. Cuphead then notices the tran has a red light sticking out of the back. Cuphead kicks the light, and the engine compartment opens to reveal a kind of strange heart with pipes on it.

Cuphead has an idea, "Guys, aim at the compartment."

Red Rose and mugman looks to see the heart shape engine inside the train, they nod their heads and begin to fire. Cuphead joins in. As they fire, the engine is spouting out flaming coal, and bone like frisbee.

Soon the compartment closes. And Cuphead kicks the light again. Soon, the three friends are dodging the attacks as they shoot their magical abilities at the train. They keep hitting the heart engine, and the door closes. Cuphead has to continue hitting the tail, and the three use their magic at the engine heart three times, as they dodge's the train's attacks.

Suddenly, Mugman has an idea, "Cuphead, let's me give a whack at that train."

"Whatever you say, Mugs. If you're sure if it will work," Cuphead answers, not questioning it.

Cuphead takes the wheel, and Red Rose holds on as they try to get rid of the train. Mugman kicks the light, causing the compartment to open up revealing the engine's heart. Mugman then uses the magical art, causing a spirit version of himself with the heart in the middle to come to life. Soon, the spirit of Mugman begin to punch the heart. Cuphead and Red Rose are amazed to see the special power Mugman performs.

Soon the spirit breaks the heart engine in half, and the train begins to cry as it lose it balance. Just then, with a loud toot, the train launches a rolled up parchment into the air, and lands on the platform.

"What is that?" Red Rose questions.

Cuphead picks it up, and unrolls it to see what it says, "It's the Phantom Express' contract."

"We got it!" Mugman cheers.

"And it's thanks to you bro," Cuphead complements.

"Yeah. How you learn to use that kind of power?" Red Rose asks.

"Ms. Chalice gave me a special magical artifact that gave me that special move," mugman answers.

"Let me guess, she got trapped in another mausoleum," Red Rose suspects.

"Right," Mugman answers.

"Should have known," Cuphead replies.

After defeating the Phantom Train and getting his contract, the three friends are able to ride the rails back to the tunnel to where the cave is. What's more is where the casino and the Devil is at. They get off the platform and sit down with exhausted look on their faces.

Mugman sighs in relief, "Phew, that was too close!"

"You can say that again. It's official, I hate trains. Remind me to never go on a train again," Red Rose says looking very annoyed.

"Whatever you say," Cuphead replies.

The three then get off of the train car, and walk towards the cave. From Red Rose's point of view, it's like how her mother says it looks like.

"So this is where the Devil and King Dice are. Are you sure we want to go in there?" Red Rose replies.

"Well, we don't really have much of a choice," Cuphead answers.

"Kind of wish we did," Mugman scaredly replies.

Cuphead says, "You ain't getting scared now."

"Not after the contracts we had to collect," Red Rose replies.

"Yeah. I know. We better get going. The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can get out of here," Cuphead says.

"I agree. I do not want to get into anymore fights longer than I have to," Red Rose replies.

The three friends begin to head towards the cave where the Devil and King Dice are. Now they have use all the power and magical abilities they can to fight them back.

Back at the boys house, Elder Kettle is sitting on his rocking chair. He looks at the photo of himself along with Cuphead and Mugman. He really hopes the boys and Red Rose are alright, and hope nothing bad has happened to them.

Suddenly, he hears knocking on the door.

Elder Kettle gets up from his rocking chair, and wonders, "Who could that be?"

Elder Kettle walks to the door, and opens it. When he opens the door, he shows a surprised look on his face.

"I'm I seeing things?" Kettle asks in surprise.

"No. But it's been a long time since I left to the high seas," a man's voice replies.

"It is you. It's been years since I last saw you Storm," Kettle replies with glee.

The man is indeed Storm Wilds, Red Rose's father and his crew are with him.

"So what brings you back to the island?" Kettle asks.

"It's kind of a long story, but I'm wondering if you have seen a young girl around thirteen years old with crimson red rose hair and blue eyes…" Storm begins to asks.

Kettle chuckles with a smile, and says, "I had a feeling you'd be asking about Red Rose. She told us about the incident that she had."

"You saw her?" Storm asks in surprise.

"Yes. She's with my boys about now going a long journey. Why don't you come inside with your friends and I'll explain everything. I'll even make you some nice hot tea," Kettle answers.

"Thank you Kettle," Storm says.

Elder Kettle escorts Storm and his crew and soon he will have to explain to Storm about what his daughter is doing with the boys. He can only hope the boys can take the news well.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter: 25: All Bets Are Off Part 1

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose walks through the dark and spooky cave that is supposed to lead to the Casino, and to Inkwell's Hell where the Devil and his lackey are living in.

"This tunnel is really dark. How much longer until we reach the casino?" Red Rose asks.

"Not long now," Cuphead answers.

Mugman points ahead, "Look, there's the exit of the tunnel."

"We're almost out," Red Rose replies.

The three continue to walk out of the tunnel to see a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern is a giant building. The building has chess pieces, dices, poker chips, and a large sign reads, 'Casino'. There is a giant gold yellow entrance with a red carpet leading to the door from across the line of 6 red dices in two row.

"So this is the casino?" Red Rose asks.

"Yeah. That's where Cuphead ended up gambling our lives," Mugman bluntly replies.

"Hey! I thought I could have won!" Cuphead replies.

"So you just roll the dice without asking me," Mugman sternly says.

"I could have given half to you," Cuphead says.

"Cut it out you two. We don't have much time to argue. Now, can we get this whole thing over with," Red Rose says, annoyed by the argument.

"You're right. We need to get inside and find King Dice," Cuphead agrees.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with and get out of here," Mugman replies with a scared look.

With that, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose walk on the red carpet and are heading to the doors of the Casino. Red Rose opens the door, and she along with the boys go inside. When they walk inside, they can see different kinds of slot machines, poker tables, bars, and other kinds of casino games the place has. What's more, they can see many people and other creatures playing and having fun

"Wow! This is a big place!" Red Rose replies in surprise.

"Yeah. And there are a lot of people here," Mugman replies.

Then Cuphead says, "Alright guys, we need to find King Dice and let him know we got the contracts."

"King Dice? Why do we need to ask him? We can easily find the Devil ourselves," Red rose asks.

"Yeah, but King Dice is the manager here and the Devil's right hand man. If we want to see the Devil, we'll have to ask King Dice first," Cuphead explains.

"Alright. Let's just find that dice and get it over with," Red Rose says, with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, Red Rose asks, "By the way, where are we going to find King Dice anyway?"

"Well, you young kids can start by looking behind you," A familiar voice answer.

The three kids yelp and turn around to see the guy they're supposed to look for. They see King Dice with a grin on his face.

"Will you stop doing that?" Red Rose scolds.

"Sorry, but I can't resist scaring you kids," King Dice remarks.

Then he asks, "So how was you and your boyfriends contract collecting going?"

Red Rose grits her teeth, "Why do some people on this isle comes to that conclusion? I'm not even dating anyone."

Cuphead walks over, "Well, we manage to collect all the contracts from the debtors."

"Really now? Mind if I see?" King Dice asks, sounding impressed.

The three friends look each other with confused looks, and nods their heads agreeing to the statement.

Soon, the kids put the contracts down on one of the tables.

Red Rose firmly says, "Read it and weep, Dice. We manage to collect all seventeen contracts."

"Well, lookee here. You actually pulled it off…" King Dice says, sounding very impressed.

"Yeah. We manage to pull it off with no sweat," Cuphead says with confidence.

"That's not how Red Rose and I remember it," Mugman clarifies with a firm look.

"Are you joking?! Most of this guys have either minions or other stuff being thrown at us. I was turned into a statue," Red rose agrees with the same expression as Mugman.

Cuphead sulks, "Yeah. I guess it wasn't that easy after all."

"You got that right," Red Rose replies.

"Well, I'd say you three did a pretty good job… but you've made me lose a bet," King Dice replies.

The three look at King Dice with confused looks.

"Bet? What bet?" Mugman questions.

King Dick chuckles, and explains, "Well, it's kind of an interesting bet. I did have some doubts that you three wouldn't succeed in getting all the contracts, but the boss has is confident that you three will get the contracts delivered before the deadline. Looks like he proved me wrong."

"What?! You two betted on us!" Cuphead angrily shouts.

"That is so not cool," Red Rose agrees.

"What can I say, I enjoy watching you three take on those weak debtors. And for me losing the bet, you ain't seeing the boss just yet," King Dice says.

"How come?" Mugman asks.

"We're going to play a little game first," King Dice answers.

"Game? What game?" Red Rose asks, looking confused.

"You'll soon find out kids," King Dice answers with a malicious grin.

King Dice then makes a playing appear from his hand. Then he throws the card that floats up in front of the kids. Soon, the card gets big, and multiply into big card. Then more cards appear and circle around the kids. Then, the cards begin to spin around the kids really fast. The kids get close to each other as they are worried to see what is happening.

"What's going on?!" Mugman scaredly asks.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Cuphead answers.

Suddenly, everything is starting to get bigger.

"Why is everything getting bigger?" Cuphead asks.

"I don't think the place is getting bigger. I think we're getting smaller," Red Rose answers.

The three then begin to scream as they all are getting smaller, and smaller. Soon a flash of light appears in the room, blinding the three friends.

Back at Elder Kettle's home, he has finish explaining to Storm and the crew about Red Rose and her adventures with Cuphead and Mugman. What's shocking is that Red Rose has learned the truth about her mother and the deal. What's more, is knowing where she and the boys are going.

"What?! They're all heading to the casino?!" Storm asks in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Cuphead and Mugman got in trouble with the Devil, and had to collect the contracts from the debtors. Red rose decided to help after the kindness we gave to her. And it seems those three have become good friends," Elder Kettle explains.

"I'm glad that Rose is alright, but I am not glad about the trouble she and the boys are going to be in when they reach the casino," Storm replies, relieved that Red Rose is alright, and worried about the danger she's going to be in.

"I know. But those three have grown very strong and powerful throughout their journey. It is possible that they might even be powerful enough to defeat King Dice and the Devil," Kettle says.

"You really think so?" Starm asks.

"I believe so," Elder Kettle says with a calm smile.

"Well, in any case, I think it's a good idea to see if Rose and the boys are alright. But first, I think it's a good idea to pay a little visit… to my wife," Storm says.

Elder Kettle nods his head, "I think Bonnie would love to see you again."

"Yes. I know I'll be very happy to see her after all these years," Storm says.

Elder Kettle gets up from his rocking chair and says, "I'll come with you. I'm worried about the boys."

"I don't mind at all," Storm replies.

Storm, Elder Kettle, and his crew leaves the house to go to Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle. They also think about going to the Casino to find the children.

After the flash of light disappears, Cuphead, Red Rose, and Mugman look to see their vision has become clear.

Red Rose asks, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I don't see King Dice anywhere," Cuphead answers.

Mugman gulps, and starts shaking, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever game King Dice is having us play we can handle it," Cuphead says.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Cuphead. This is King Dice we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he has something up on his sleeve with his weird game," Red Rose firmly replies.

Mugman looks down, and wonders, "What exactly are we standing on?"

The three friends look around the strange place they are on. They can see two white circles, one around the other. They are in white squares. Then they notice green square like fabric on the walls and brown wood over it. They then look to see something catching their attention. They see some kind of counter of some sort. The red squares have numbers, a start over square, with a finish square. There are a few green squares that says safe on it. On the left side there is a label reads low, and on the other side reads high. Over the green and red squares are number labels. There is also a purple triangle under the safe square.

The three are getting a bad feeling about this crazy came.

"Uh guys, I think we shrunk so much that we end up inside one of those board games," Mugman suspect in fear.

"A board game?!" Cuphead and Red Rose exclaim in shock.

This realization really shocked the three, that they are not sure what to do about the situation. Suddenly, the three find themself being covered shadow by someone with a square shaped head. They quickly turn around in fright to see none other than King Dice holding a smirk on his face.

King Dice holds a bright pink dice, and says, "So children, shall we play."

The three look at King Dice with serious and petrified looks on their faces. Now they know the kind of game King Dice has in mind. And they know that in order to the to the Devil, they need to beat King Dice in his game.

At the Sweet Cake Castle, Bon Bon is looking out on the balcony at the evening sky. She has been worried about Red Rose, and hope she and the boys will be alright when they face the Devil.

"Red Rose… I hope you and the boys will be alright. I hope that you will be able to come back to me," Bon Bon sadly says.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: All Bets Are Off Part 2

Shocked to find themselves in a boardgame and that King Dice is bigger them them, Red Rose, Cuphead, and Mugman simply stare in shock and fright to see the gameboard King Dice has in mind for them.

With a grin on his face, King Dice asks, "So, are you kiddies ready to play our little game."

"Little?! How can we if we're only two inches tall?!" Cuphead screams.

"Not to worry, you three will be fighting some of my friends, and… you could say they are about the same size," King Dice says.

"Why do I feel that's not reassuring," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. This guys just make me feel like he has something up his sleeve," Red Rose comments.

Mugman asks, "So um, how do we play?"

"Easy. Each of you roll die and the purple arrow will move how many spaces you roll. If you land on a number then you'll be fighting one of my employees. And the person who roll the number will be the one doing the fighting," King Dice explains.

"Other words, we're forced to fight one of your friends," Red Rose replies.

"Yes. If you land on a safe box, you'll be safe. If you land on the start over, then you'll have to start from the beginning. And if you reach the end, well… let's just say you three will have one more round to play," King Dice explains to the rules.

"Alright we'll play. But if we caught you cheating, you're going to get it," Cuphead says.

"Deal," King Dice says.

He slaps his hands together, and make the pink die appear.

"So which one of you like to go first?" King Dice questions.

Cuphead comes up, "I'll go first."

Cuphead kicks the die, and it stops on two. Then the small purple arrow moves two spaces.

"Well Cuphead, it looks like you'll be taking on your first boss. Good luck, "King Dice says, and snaps his fingers.

Suddenly a hole appears over his feet, and Cuphead falls through the hole. That cause Red Rose and Mugman to gasp in shock.

"Cuphead!" Red Rose yelps.

Mugman turns to King Dice, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really, just sending him to one of my friends for him to fight," King Dice answers.

Red Rose and Mugman glare at King Dice, and grow concern to hope Cuphead will be alright.

` Cuphead falls until he hits the ground. He looks down to find himself on a casino table with poker chips, carda, and skeletons wearing suits: some are smoking that the smoke is in the air.

Cuphead wonders, "What is this place?"

Cuphead looks around to see where this employee he's supposed to battle. Just then, a hand puts a stack of four poker chips on the table. Then stacks three yellow chips on that stack. Finally, putting four blue chips on that stack. This stack of poker chips has a mouth, red nose, yellow eyes, and a cowboy hat.

The poker chips says, "Alright, I'm Chips Bettigan and I'm young to leave chips off of her cup like head."

"Bring it on," Cuphead says, having his weapon ready.

Cuphead begins to fire at Chips. Chips seems to be standing in the same place and hopping around.

Suddenly, he lifts his chips up, and divides them as they make their way towards Cuphead.

"Yikes! Cuphead reacts as one trips him.

He quickly gets up to jump over and under the poker chips.

Cuphead turns around to see that Chips is standing there. So be decides to have the chance to fire his magic at him.

Suddenly, Chips lift his chips again, and float them to hit Cuphead. This time, Cuphead uses his teleport to dodge the poker chips. Then quickly turns around to attack the hopping poker chips once more.

Cuphead remarks, "You have to better than that."

"We'll see about that kid," Chip says.

Then he sends his poke chips again to knock Cuphead. However, Cuphead is able to jump over and under the chips, and then through it using hsi teleport ability. Then he continues to fire at the poker chips.

Finally, Chips falls over and his poker chips scramble all over the table.

"Oh you got me!" Chips speaks.

"Yes!" Cuphead shouts in glee.

Suddenly, Cuphead falls through a hole and lets out a scream as he continues to fall through an abyss.

Back at the casino table, Red Rose and Mugman are waiting for Cuphead to come back. They hope that he isn't hurt or worse for wear. Just then, a hole opens, and Cuphead flies out of it, and lands on the green table.

Mugman gives Cuphead a hug, "You're alright."

"Yeah. It was no sweat. Except for both of the fall I had," Cuphead answer.

"My oh my, you manage to beat Chips. Now, which one of you little kids will be next?" King Dice says.

Red Rose steps in with a firm look, "I'll do it."

"Good choice Rose, guess that mean Mugman gets to go last," King Dice says.

He smacks his hands together, and moves them as the die appears. Red Rose jumps up, and kicks the die. The die shows two dots, so the purple triangle moves two more spaces landing on a four.

"Well Rose, it's time for you to battle with the domino couple," King Dice says.

"Couple?" Red rose questions.

Suddenly, the hole appears and Red Rose falls through it. Then the hole disappears. Now that Cuphead and Mugman have to wait and hope Red Rose is alright.

Red rose walls through the hole and lands on her bottom at a strange place. Red rose looks to see she is sitting on a domino. She looks around to see there are walls made of dominos. She looks behind her, and quickly stand up to see these dominos have spikes. Same goes to some spikes appear on the floor.

"What in the world is that place?" Red Rose asks in shock.

"It's going to be your doom kid," A man's voice says.

"That's right, flower bud," A woman's voice follow.

Red Rose turns around, and looks up to see a domino a little larger then her, and it has two different faces. The top is a male's face that has yellow eyes, and wearing a blue stove pipe top hat. The one below is a female's face. She has yellow eyes with eyelashes, a light gray skirt, and gred high heel shoes. They both only have one pair of arms, and the red ribbon is a bow tie for the male, and a hair bow for the female.

"Who are you two?" Red Rose asks.

"The name is Pip, and this is my wife, Dot," Pip says.

"Nice to meet you. Really like you hair," Dot happily replies.

"Um thanks?" Red Rose questionably replies.

"Now dear, we have to take care of this kid for the boss," Pip says.

"Of course darling, but I never ignore good style when I see it," Dot replies.

Pip rolls his eyes, "I know dear."

"Now, let's show this little missy what we can do," Dot says with an evil grin.

Pip evilly grins too, and says, "You too the woods right out of my mouth my little gambler."

Red Rose groans, and says in thought, "Urgh! This is turning into some weird romance."

"Now let's get her!" Dot shouts.

Red rose position herself ready to attack. Suddenly, the dominoes she is standing on begins to move. Knowing there are spikes on the floor and on the wall behind her, Red Rose runs and jumps to the swinging couple. Then she begins to fire her magical weapon.

Dot looks at Pip, "Honey, I say we roll the die for her."

"Agree," Pip answer.

They both open the saw between them that has sharp teeth and unleashes a orange twenty sided die. Seeing the die coming at her. Red Rose is able to jump over it, and the spiky floor. Once she lands, she continues to run and shoot at the couple.

Then they both open their large mouth again to release a pink twenty sided die. This time, Red Rose ducks under the die and jumps over the spikes.

Red Rose is starting to get a little tired, "This is getting ridiculous."

Red Rose looks to see the domino couple opens the mouth and unleashes another orange die. Red Rose jumps over the die and the spikes.

"And I'm really getting annoyed with the jumping," Red Rose adds.

Dot looks at Pip, "Pip, how about we sent our little domo at her."

"Good idea," Pip says.

Pip lifts his hat, and a domino with wings and a yellow beak comes out of the hat and flies around the room. Red Rose continues to jump and dodge the attack. The bird flies down, and aim to Red Rose. But Red Rose dodges it, and continues to fire her magic at the domino couple.

Red rose continues to run as she uses her attack and magic on the domino couple. The domino continue to open their mouth and throw the twenty sided die.

Finally, Red Rose jumps up and uses the sword Captain Brineybeard has given to her, and cut the rope that the two are hanging on. Once the two has fallen on the domino, the dominoes have stop.

Red Rose smirks, "Well, it looks like your dominoes are knocked down."

"Yeah. But you wouldn't say that when you face the others," Pip says.

Then Dot punches Pip in the face, and shouts, "And we lost because of you?"

Soon the two begin to argue and Dot is using the arms and legs to smack Pip in his face. Suddenly, the hole opens and Red Rose is being sent back to the game board where her friends, and King Dice are at.

Red Rose falls back on the board to see Cuphead and Mugman.

"Glad to have you back," Mugman happily says.

"Yeah. But we're never going to finish if we had to keep fighting against these guys," Cuphead says.

Red Rose looks at the board, and has an idea.

She whispers to the boys, "Mugman, try to see if you can roll a three then we'll get to the safe spot."

"I'll try," Mumgan replies.

King Dice slaps his hands together, and let go to make the die appear.

Mugman kicks the die, and it turns to face a three. So the die is able to go to the free space.

"That was close," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. But we're not out of the game yet. If the rest of us can get or at least get to the next free space, we can reach the wend easily," Cuphead says.

They look up to see King Dice has set the die again. Cuphead kicks the die, and it lands on a one. So the purple arrow moves one space, landing on seven. As expected, Cuphead goes through the hole, and lands in the next arena for this fight.

Cuphead looks to find himself on a green gambling table. He looks ahead to see a tall goly yellow roulette wheel she has a green circle and black and red squares on her wheel, green arms with white gloves, and long red legs with yellow shoes.

"Um, hello mam. My name is Cuphead. It's uh nice to meet you," Cuphead says, feeling a bit blush.

The roulette gesture as she introduces herself, "Hello little gentleman, my name is Pirouletta. I'm your opponent for this match."

"You?" Cuphead questions.

"Yes, but don't underestimate me. I have a graceful dance, and my little balls can land inside your cup like head," Pirouletta says.

Pirouletta begins to dance towards Cuphead. Cuphead tries to run, but ends up tripping and falling past her. He manages to turn around to fire his magic at her, but the roulette wheel continues to dance. Cuphead sees the poker chips, and kicks it to see it laying flat inthe air. So he jumps on it, and jumps over her.

He stops to see Pirouletta stops, and spin a pirouette. That cause the small white balls to be fire all over the area. Cuphead ends up getting hit on the head, and one lands in his cup like head. Cuphead continues to fire at the dancing opponent.

Cuphead looks to see Pirouletta is coming back, so he teleports past the dancer, and fires at her. The dance comes back, and Cuphead dodges and fires his magic at her.

Just then, Pirouletta does another pirouette unleashing her balls from her wheel Cuphead manages to dodge the balls this time, and continues to fire his magic at her. Just then, Cuphead unleashes one of his special abilities. He sprays liquid at Pirouletta.

Finally, the dancing roulette wheel has been defeated. She sits on the ground and has her hand on her face in a dramatic way. As expected the hole appears under Cuphead, and he falls down the hole back to the board game.

Once Cuphead is back at the board game, the friends know that they need to reach the end. The sooner they deal with this the better.

King Dice has the dice on the table, and Red Rose kicks it. The dice lands on a two, and the arrow moves two spaces. That space is on the safe space.

Then King Dice roll the die again, and Mugman kicks it. This time it lands on a two. Finally the arrow moves to the finish box.

Mugman happily says, "Looks like we made it to the end."

"Yeah. But King Dice said there is still one boss we need to battle with before seeing the Devil," Red Rose says.

Cuphead looks up, and asks, "So who is this boss we're supposed to be anyway?"

With an evil grin, King Dice answers, "That's simple, the one you'll be fighting now… is me."

King Dice then throws his playing cards on the tables and they come to life. The three gasp in shock to see they are now surrounded by playing cards.

"Now… the real fun begins," King Dice says with an evil smile.

Back at the cake castle, Bon Bon is still worried about Red Rose and the boys. She hopes that they'll get back safe and sound. She is sitting on her throne feeling much sorrow in her eyes and heart.

Gumball comes over, and asks, "Are you alright, Baroness?"

"Not really. I'm just worried about my daughter. I just hope she'll come back very soon," Bon Bon answers.

Just then, a peppermint roll wearing a blue suit run in, and says, "Baroness, there's someone who wants to see you."

"He said that you'll recognize this," The peppermint adds, bringing out a bracelet.

The bracelet chain is licorice, and the charms is a candy corn, peppermint roll, a gingerbread man, a candy cane, and a red gumdrop.

Bon Bon gasp, and quietly speaks, "Storm!"

Bon Bon quickly runs past the waiter and takes the bracelet from him and hurry out. Bon Bon is surprised to see the crew of pirates. What's more, the man who is captain of the crew, Storm.

"Storm… is... Is that really you?" Bon Bon asks, as tears being to form.

"Yes dear, it is me. I've always dreams of seeing you. Since the day I left," Storm says.

Bon Bon shed tears and runs up to Storm. Then the two give each other the strongest embrace of their love towards each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: All Bets Are Off Part 3

The three kids are stunned to find themselves surrounded by playing cards.

"That's just great. Now we're surrounded by giant playing cards," Red Rose says.

"Well, the only thing we need to do is take them down," Cuphead says, lighting up his magic from his finger.

Red Rose and Mugman does the same.

"Let's get them," Red Rose says.

With that, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose begins to fire their magic at the playing cards marching at them. The three continue to fire at the cards until all of them are gone. Surprisingly, the cards are actually easily to defeat.

"That was… easy?" Mugman questions.

"Yeah. Those cards didn't put up much of a fight," Red Rose replies.

"You're right bout that, but something is strange about this," Cuphead adds.

Before he can think, something smacks him behind the head, causing him to fall on his face.

"Cuphead!" Mugman and Red Rose yelp.

They both run over to see Cuphead getting up as he rubs his head, "Ow! What in the world just hit me?!"

Red Rose turns her head, and narrows her eyes, "That's who."

Cuphead and Mugman turn their head to Red Rose is. And they are shocked to see King Dice holding a playing card in his hand, and holds a grin on his face.

Red Rose shouts, "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own side!"

"Oh, but I am around your size of now. I've decided to join you in our little game," King Dice remarks.

"Yeah! To crush us!" Cuphead angrily replies.

"Yes. Well, the boss did say I can have a little fun with you kids," King Dice says.

He then throws one of the playing cards at the kids. Then they dodge the card on the spot.

As Red Rose lands on her feet, she mutters to herself, "He thinks this is fun. He sure has a weird way of it."

Red Rose looks to see another playing card is coming at her. So she blast it.

"Alright Dice, you wanna play!" Red Rose angrily shouts. Then blast a big beam of energy at him.

King Dice dodge, and throws multiple playing cards at the kids, "You sure have a good head on your shoulder kids."

King Dice then begins to throw more playing cards at the kids. Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose runs, dodge, and duck under the cards so they won't get it. At the same time, they are able to strike a few blows at King Dice.

Suddenly, the cards that has been on the ground has come to life, and are attacking Cuphead and Mugman.

"There's so many playing card!" Mugman screams.

"Yeah. But we have to keep going. We have to beat King Dice and get out of this place," Cuphead shouts.

Red Rose turns to the boys, and says, "You guys handle the cards, I'll deal with King Dice."

Cuphead and Mugman nod their heads and begin to blast the cards with their magic. Red Rose runs past the cards, and find to see King Dice. King Dice just throws another playing card, but Red Rose uses the sword to slice it into pieces.

"So Dice, hope you know how to fight with a sword?" Red Rose says, having her sword in her right hand.

"My you are full of surprises. Sadly, you're little fun ends here," King Dice says.

"I take you on with my sword, but my father told me that it isn't a fair fight when one is unarmed," Red Rose says.

"Unarmed, huh?" King Dice replies.

King Dice brings out a king playing card, and it transform into a sword.

"Now we're having a fair fight," King Dice says.

King Dice comes at Red rose with his sword, but Red Rose uses her sword to fight back. Soon, there is a massive sword fight going on.

Cuphead and Mugman are continuing to fight off the playing cards. They manage to use their special magic to destroy the cards, causing them to disappear. Red Rose continues to fight against King Dice in a sword match.

Soon, Mugman and Cuphead are able to defeat all the cards and the cards disappear soon after.

Mugman turns around, and says, "Cuphead, look!"

Cuphead turns around and he along with his brother are shocked to see Red Rose is having a sword match with King Dice. Red Rose is doing good with fighting a sword, but King Dice is just as good as she is. However, Red Rose is starting to get serious because of her sword fighting.

Then she remembers what her dad says, "There are times that you will find yourselves being tied with another opponent. In some cases, you will have to strike when you get the chance, but you will have to be quick on her feet."

Red Rose continues to fight against King Dice. Just then, she notices that King Dice is getting one of his cards out. Knowing this is trouble, Red Rose acts fast and use the magic in her finger to knock the cards out of King Dice hand. That distracts him long enough to knock the sword out of his hand.

"Game over, Dice," Red Rose comments and put the sword down.

"Yes. I suppose our little game is over. Hope you have fun with the Devil kids," King Dice says with an evil grin.

He disappears through a hole and the hole disappears into thin air.

After defeating King Dice, Cuphead, Red Rose, and Mugman grow back to their normal size. The first chance they have, the kids jump off the the table, grab the contracts, and make a run for it. The three friends are now running past the casino, and into the hallway.

As they run, Mugman wonders, "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Anywhere but having another fight with King Dice and his friends," Cuphead answers.

"But where can we go?" Red Rose asks.

The kids continue to run through the halls hoping to find a place for them to hide. Just then, Cuphead finds large yellow doors that might be a good place to hide.

Cuphead opens the door, and says, "Guys, in here!"

Red Rose and Mugman runs into the room, and Cuphead quickly enters the room and closes behind him.

Once inside the room, Red Rose and the boys lean against the door while sitting and taking deep breaths. They are relieved to be out of that situation.

"That was close," Mugman replies.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get out of the casino?" Red Rose wonders.

"Or find the Devil for that matter?" Cuphead adds.

"Oh, I don't think you young ones need to look that far," A deep growling voice appears.

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose become spooked to hear the voice, and looks ahead to see who speaks up. That cause them to become even more scared. They see a giant black creatures with pointy ears, gray horns, glowing yellow eyes and gray claws and feet. He is sitting on a gold color throne, and he is holding a big yellow pitchfork.

They look around to see this place is anything, but normal. Past the white pillars there are volcanoes with molten lava and fire all over the place. Luckily, the floor doesn't have any lava and flames. However it's not so lucky to see who are they face to face with.

"Um guys, is that who I think it is?" Red Rose nervously asks.

"Yes Rose, it's the Devil," Cuphead answers.

"And he's the one who forced us to go soul collecting," Mugman adds.

Red Rose gulps, "Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, well, well… look like you kids made it so far," The Devil says with an evil grin.

"Um yeah, we made it here after having to deal with King Dice and your other employees," Cuphead says.

"Yes. Not only did you bust up my good-for-nothing lackey, King Dice… " The Devil says.

The three become confused.

"Good-for-nothing," Red Rose mumbles.

Then the Devil says, "... but I see you've got my soul contracts, as agreed!"

"Um yes, we uh, got all your contracts," Red Rose nervously replies.

The Devil then looks at Red Rose with interest, "Well, judging by the red rose color hair that you must be Red Rose."

"Um, yes," Red Rose nervously answers.

"She… she is…. She's um, been helping us with collecting the contracts. We do have them with us, and…" Cuphead nervously explains.

But the Devil interrupts, "Good… now hand'em over, and join my team!"

"What do you mean join your team?" Mugman asks in fright.

"Easy Mugman, you three show much potential when dealing with those debtors who dared to break out of the deal. All three of you have power flowing within you, making you perfect henchmen for my crew. I like you three to join me," The Devil explains.

"In your dreams pal!" Red Rose denies.

"Yeah. We never agreed to join you," Cuphead adds.

Before they can react, the Devil grabs Red Rose by the arm and tries to pull her away from the others. Cuphead and Mugman grabs on to Red Rose

"Don't play hard to get little girl, you and your boyfriends have great power. And you'll have more if you join me," The Devil says.

"Never!" Red Rose sternly denies.

The Devil evilly grins, "Are you thinking about saving the soul of that mother of your, Bonnie Sweets was it?"

Red Rose is able to yank her arm away from the Devil.

"It's not just my mother soul's we're getting out of this mess," Red Rose says.

"Yeah. You tricked them into selling their souls away," Mugman says.

"And if you want the soul contracts, then you'll have to take them from us," Cuphead says.

The three kids light up the magic from their fingers, and and fire their weapon at the Devi. Before it can hit him, the Devil uses his pitch fork to repeal the attack, and counter attack at the kids. The kids get striked by their own attack, and pushes back to the floor. That cause Mugman to drop one of the contract that is close to the flames.

The Devil maniacally laughs, and says in a loud voice, "So welching on me just like all the other, eh… I'll teach you for breaking out of the deal, by getting your souls! And I'll start with one of you meddling cups!"

The Devil extends his hand that begins to admit a dark aura, and is heading right towards Cuphead.

Mugman screams, "Cuphead!"

"Look out!" Red Rose shouts.

Cuphead looks ahead to see the Devil's hand is ramming right towards him. Cuphead shields his eyes, fearing for the worst. But nothing seems to happen. Cuphead looks up, and gasp in shock to see a terrifying sight...

Red Rose is in front of Cuphead, and taking the blow for her.

"Red Rose, what are you doing?! Run!" Cuphead screams in fear.

Red Rose simply shake her head in reply.

Mugman reaches Cuphead, and says to Red Rose, "Rose, you have to run! The Devil will steal your soul if you don't."

Red Rose shakes her head again, not wanting to move.

Cuphead and Mugman are shocked to see that Red Rose is refusing to move. And even more to see that Red Rose is protecting them. Even the Devil is surprised, and he has Red Rose's soul in his claw.

With an evil grin, the Devil says, "Okay kid, if you really insist, I'll take your soul first."

He then pulls his arm back, and Red Rose's soul in a shape of a heart is being pulled right out of her. Red Rose scream as her soul is being grousemly pulled out.

The boys scream, "Red Rose!"

After a strong pull, the Devil successfully pulls Red Rose's soul out of her body. Red Rose's soulless body falls over as her eyes are forced to close, and then hits the ground. The boys run to Red Rose, trying to walk her up.

"Rose, wake up! Rose! Rose!" Cuphead panics, moving her shoulder.

"Come on Rose, please! Wake up!" Mugman says, on the verge of crying.

"It's no use Mugs, Red Rose's soul has been… stolen," Cuphead says, fearing the worst.

"And it's right here," The Devil says with a grin, showing the boys a glowing red heart in his hand.

Cuphead angrily shouts, "Give it back!"

"Sorry boys, no deal. And now I get your souls. After getting rid of the dead weight," The Devil says with glowing eyes.

Suddenly a portal appears showing the ocean, and is sucking Red Rose's lifeless body into it.

"Rose!" The boys scream, and grab hold of her.

They try to pull her as hard as they can, but are unable to hold on. Suddenly, the boys end up getting sucked through the portal with Red Rose's body. The contract that Mugman drop has been sucked through the portal as well.

The Devil chuckles, and says, "Well, I may not have those two brat, but I still manage to gather one soul from them."

With his power, the Devil has turned Red Rose' soul into a playing card. The card has a picture of Red Rose with her eyes closed. The right hand holding the red rose, and the left hand holding a sword.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: The Lost Soul

Cuphead and Mugman scream through the portal as they hold the contract and Red Rose in their arms. After time of flying through the vortex, they falls into the ocean with a big splash. The two are doing their best to stay a float as they carry Red Rose.

Cuphead looks around, and says, "We need to get back to shore before we sinks along with Rose."

"And before we lose the contracts too," Mugman adds.

Cuphead and Mugman begins to swim across the ocean to find the first sight of land. Suddenly, something has lift them up in from the ocean.

"What's going on?!" Mugman asks in surprise.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Cuphead answers in surprise.

Surprising enough, the two cup brothers find themselves on top of a big manta ray.

Cuphead looks at the sea creature, and says, "Wow! I never see a giant manta ray up close before."

"Me either," Mugman replies.

Then Mugman asks, "But… Where did the Ray come from?"

"Over here!" A female voice calls out.

The boys look to see the large mermaid with a octopus for hair.

The mermaid calls out, "Alright Ray, bring them here!"

The manta ray swims the boys over to the mermaid. Cuphead and Mugman are surprised to see the giant mermaid here.

Mugman blushes a bit, and turns his head with a shy look, "Um, hello, uh, who are you?"

"I'm Cala Maria. It's nice to meet you. I saw that Red Rose is in trouble so I decided to help you. Is she alright why she's sleeping?" Cala Maria says with a smile.

The boys becomes sadden, and turn to Red Rose with depressed looks on their faces.

"Red Rose… is not a sleep," Cuphead answers.

"It's the Devil. He… he… he took Red Rose's soul," Mugman cries as tears pours out of his face

Cala Maria gasp, "What?!"

"It's true. He took her soul right in front of us and tried to get rid of her. He need to get Red Rose back to shore. And we need to find a way to get her soul back," Cuphead answers.

Cala Maria maks a serious face, and nod her head, "Don't worry, we'll reach to shore no problem. But first, I know a safe place for Red Rose."

Cala Maria and the manta ray, swim back to shore with the cups and young girl in tow. They swim as fast as they can back to the shore.

At the docks, Captain Brineybeard and his crew are working on the boat after the fight. Luckily, they have finish with fixing the Barnacle up.

"Well crew, the Barnacle is back in tip top shape. Now let's head back inside and get some rest," Brineybeard says.

Suddenly, the pirate wearing the bandana says, "Captain, Cala Maria is coming this way, and has two cups sitting on a manta ray."

Captain Brineybeard brings out his telescope out, and looks through it to see the mermaid, and the two cups sitting on the sea animal. What's more, they're coming this way.

The pirate with the red hair asks, "Captain, should we prepare in case she attack."

"No. She's not on the verge of attacking. Something must be going on is she bringing children to safety," Brineybeard answers.

"I think that's Cuphead and Mugman she with," A female voice speaks up.

Brineybeard looks behind him to see Hilda, Sally, Rumor, Djimmi, Dr. Kahl, Ribby and Croaks, and Cagney.

"Hilda, it's good to see you. And I see you brought some guests," Brineybeard says.

"Yes. We were hoping if you saw Cuphead, Red Rose, and Mugman today," Hilda says.

"Red Rose, I saw her a few hours ago. And I have to say, she's definitely like her father," Brineybeard says.

"Yeah. that's what I'm worried about," Hilda worriedly says.

"It's it about the Devil, I'm sure they haven't ran into him yet," Brineybeard says.

The others turn around to see Cala Maria is at the docks with the manta ray having Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose at tow.

"Hilda, what are you doing here?" Cuphead asks.

"I wanted to see if you're alright, and some of them wanted to come too. I'm guessing you haven't went to see the Devil yet," Hilda answers.

Cuphead and Mugman slowly shake their heads.

"More like the opposite. We met the Devil, and refused to give him the contracts. We tried to fight back, and… and…" Mugman sadly says, and begins to shed tears.

Cuphead kneels down to Red Rose, and holds her by the head has his arm wrapped from the front, "He… he did this to Red Rose."

Everyone look a bit confused. Then Hilda noticed the pale look on Red Rose's face, and not breath.

Hilda covers her mouth with a shocked look, and quietly says, "No."

Cuphead sadly nods his head in reply.

Later on, Cuphead and Mugman explain what happened while being in the casino. And how Red Rose end up getting her soul stolen away. Hearing the story, Brineybeard has placed Red Rose on a soft bed with a pillow under her head and covered with with a sheet so she can rest peacefully.

Cuphead and Mugman look at Red Rose with sadness and remorse. Hilda, Rumor, and Brineybeard join them in the room. Cuphead decides to walk out the room, and head to the deck. Cuphead continues to walk until he reach the railing. Dr. Kahl and the others can only watch as they see the depression Cuphead has. Mugman joins Cuphead in the remorse.

Hilda and Rumor walk out while Brineybeard watches over Red Rose.

Cagney growls in anger and pulls two off his petals, "Arrgh! Why did the Devil take her soul?! She never made a deal with the Devil anyhow?!"

"Cagney, I think you know why," Hilda says.

"Yeah. But I still don't like it," Cagney replies.

"This is just awful .And with Storm returning to the island after all these years," Ribby says.

"I don't think I want to think of what will happen if he knew," Croaks replies.

Rumor sadly says, "Poor Bonnie, and Storm."

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Cala Maria replies.

"But what can we do?" Mugman asks.

Cuphead whips a tear from his face, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Cuphead, I don't think… " Mugman sadly says.

Cuphead shouts, "Yes it is! I'm the one who talked you into going to that casino! I'm the one who gambled our lives to the Devil! We promised Elder Kettle, but I didn't listen! And now… Red Rose has her soul taken away! Rose was in this mess because of me! And… and… it should have been my soul he should have took, not Rose!"

Cuphead begins to cry having his face on the railing of the ship. Mugman can tell that Cuphead feels awful about this whole thing. Mugman walks back to the others and they can see Cuphead feels strong remorse for Red Rose.

Mugman then takes out the contracts and look at each one seeing the names of those who will lose their souls if the Devil has them. But when he stops at Red Rose's mother, baroness Von Bon Bon's contract, he notices something strange.

"That's… weird… part of Red Rose's mother's contract is partly burned," Mugman replies.

Everyone becomes confused to hear it. Cuphead even lifts his head up, and turns to wonder what his brother is talking about.

Djimmi looks at the burned part, "He's right, part of Bon Bon's is burned."

"But that's impossible. I tried to burn my contract before, and it never burned," Sally denies.

"But part of his is burned," Ribby says.

"How did that happen?" Croaks wonder.

"I don't know. I remember we were at the Devil's layer, and when he strike us with our magic, I dropped one of the contracts. But it got sucked through the portal with us," Mugman explains.

"But how did the contract got burned?" Cagney wonders.

Cuphead begins to wonder that himself. He remembers when the Devil repels he and his friends magic and strike back at them. Suddenly, he remembers the Devil's layer has volcanoes and fires around. He realizes that's when the contract must have been touched by the flames.

Suddenly, Cuphead exclaims, "That's it!"

Everyone look at Cuphead with confused looks.

"What's it?" Mugman asks.

"Don't you see. Sally just said she tried to destroy her contract, but couldn't work. And now you have a contract that is partly burned after being out of the Devil's layer. The Devil's place has volcanoes and fires around. I don't think normal means can destroy the contracts…" Cuphead explains.

Suddenly, Mugman understands, "Golly Cuphead, that's it! The fire in the Devil's layer must have burned the contract. The fire the Devil possess must be the only way to destroy the contracts."

"Exactly. And the only way to destroy the contracts and save Red Rose is to go back to the casino, and take the Devil down!" Cuphead says.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Are you crazy?! You two nearly got away in one piece!" Cagney screams.

"I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way to save Red Rose and get you all out of the Devil's debt," Cuphead says.

"He's right. Red Rose is our friend. We gotta help her," Mugman says.

Hilda smiles, "Sounds like you two really care for her."

"Yeah. She's great," Mugman says.

"But are you sure you both be able to beat the Devil?" Rumor asks.

"He may have beat us before, but he's not going to beat us now," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. We're not going to let him push us around anymore," Mugman agrees.

Then Cuphead says, "If we can defeat the Devil, then we can save Red Rose's soul, and free everyone from his debt."

Cuphead turns to Mugman, and says, "Let's go bro.

"For Red Rose!" Mugman shouts.

With that, the boys runs down from the plank, and on to the docks. Then they make their way back to the Casino to face the Devil once more.

Rumor asks, "Do you think they can do it?"

"Indeed, they're both small. But then again, they have been able to defeat us. If they really want to save Red Rose and put a stop to the Devil's deed, then I'm sure they'll be able to fight back," Dr. Kahl says.

"I agree. Those two are strong," Hilda says.

Cala Maria giggles, "I think it will bound to happen. I think the boys like Red Rose."

"You mean like two knights trying to save the same girl?" Sally questions.

Cagney rolls his eyes, "Sounds a bit sappy if you ask me."

"Well, I believe in the boys. I just wish there's more we can do for them," Djimmi says.

"I think the best we can do is watch Red Rose for them, and hope that they will be able to defeat the Devil," Hilda answers.

Hilda and the others look ahead to see Cuphead and Mugman leave for the fight.

In the cabin, Hilda walks into the room to see Brineybeard watching over Red Rose.

"Hilda, I didn't hear you come in," Brineybeard says.

"Sorry, but I should let you know that the boys decide to fight against the Devil to save Red Rose and free us from our debt," Hilda says.

"The boys must be brave, or crazy to take him on. But… I think I know why," Brineybeard says.

He looks at Red Rose and rubs her head, "If the boys are doing what they're doing. Then have no fear Red Rose, I believe the boys will return with your soul in their hand."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: One Hell of a Time

Cuphead and Mugman return to the Casino once more. They know that they need to save Red Rose's soul, destroy the other contracts, and defeat the Devil. Of course, they need to get inside the casino to find the doors they gone to enter the Devil's layer without being seen by King Dice and the Devil's other lackeys.

Cuphead slowly opens the door to see that the place is empty.

He whispers, "Alright, the coast is clear."

Cuphead slowly sneaks into the casino with Mugman behind him.

The boys look around to see that no one seems to be around. They sneaks past the casino game room, walk down the hallway, and find the door they need to go in.

Cuphead looks inside to see that the Devil is not around. So he and Mugman walk inside the room.

"I'm glad we haven't run into the Devil, King Dice, and his henchmen yet," Mugman says.

"Yes. But we have to be careful. We don't know when the Devil is going to show up. We need to find Red Rose's soul and get rid of these contracts before the Devil shows up," Cuphead says.

"But where do we look?" Mugman asks.

"Let's go look around, and see if we can find anything," Cuphead says.

Cuphead and Mugman look around to see if they can find a clue to Red Rose's soul. They look high, and they look low. They look on top, and under stuff. As Mugman looks, he notices something on the arm of the throne. Curious, Mugman jumps on it, and picks the object up.

Mugman jumps back to the ground, and says, "Cuphead, I think I found something."

"What is it?" Cuphead asks, walking towards his brother.

Mugman shows him the card, "Look."

Cuphead look at the card, and shows a surprised expression on his face. This card has a picture of Red Rose, one hand holding a red rose close to her chest. And a sword on the other hand that is downward.

"That's… Red Rose. Did the Devil turned her soul into a playing card?" cuphead asks, looking stunned.

"I think so. But how are we going to change it back?" Mugman asks.

"I don't know. But at least we found Red Rose's soul. Now all we have to do is destroy the soul contracts before the Devil shows up," Cuphead says.

Suddenly, and evil laugh echos the room, and a deep monstrous voice, says, "Oh you will do you?"

Cuphead and Mugman scream in fright, and turn around to see the Devil is sitting on his throne, holding his pitch fork and sitting on his throne.

"So, you two cups decided to come back," The Devil evilly says.

Cuphead puts on a brave face, "That's right, we're back. We're here to destroy the contrat, beat you. And most of all, we're here to get our friend back."

"Yeah!" Mugman agrees.

The Devil evilly laughs, and says, "Oh you are! Well, if you want to play games with me, then let's begin shall we!"

"Then bring it on!" Cuphead shouts with a determined look on his face.

With that, the boys begins to fire their attacks on the Devil. It seems to affect him a little.

Suddenly, the Devil transform his head into a ram, and his claws into hooves. He then stretches them out in order to crush the boys. Luckily, the boys manage to dodge. The the Devil changes back.

The boys continue to attack the Devil with their attack.

The Devil then cast a spell with his eyes glowing white, and spinning is pinch fork around. He then creates red and blue magical orbs that bounces all over the place.

Cuphead shouts, "Look out!"

The boys dodges the magical orbs as they bounce around the room like crazy. Of course, they do end up getting hit on the head and on the back a few times. Either way, they are able to dodge the orbs and continue to hit the Devil with their magic until they disappear into thin air.

The Devil evilly says in a loud voice, "Alright my little demons, time to get rid of these meddlesome cups!"

At the command of their master, small purple demons begin to run towards the boys.

Mugman says, "I'll take care of the demons. You deal with the Devil!"

"Right!" Cuphead answers.

Mugman begins to fire his magic at the purple demons, and Cuphead uses his magic to fire at the Devil.

Suddenly, the Devil gains four extra arms and transform his head into a spider. Then he rips his spider head off, and begin to jump from the ceiling to the ground. Cuphead yelps as the spider head is trying to squish him. Cuphead runs from the evil spider. After five times of trying to crush Cuphead, the Devil's head comes back on his body and changes back to normal.

The Devil then turns into a ram creature and tries to crush the boys with his hooves. Luckily, they jump out of the way. Then he changes back. Mugman continues to fire the demons coming his way, and Cuphead is still fighting the Devil.

Just then, the Devil transform his head into a dragon with wings on his back. With his legs crossed on the throne, the Devil stretches his head out and slithered around the room trying to get rid of the boys. Mugman dodges out of the way attacking the purple demons. Cuphead runs from the Devil's dragon head and continue to uses his magic to disappear.

Luckily, Mugman is able to take down all of the small purple demons that the Devil sends at them. Cuphead is able to continue to fight off the Devil.

But then, something strange happens. The Devil stretches out his mouth with a creepy look on his face. And then the shocking thing happen, the skeleton jumps right out of the skin, and falls down a hole.

This shocked the boys, mostly disturbed them.

"What just happen?" Mugman asks.

"I have no idea. I'm both a bit scared and disturbed at the same time," Cuphead says with shivers going on his face.

Mugman looks around the area, "And the fire walls are coming right at us."

Cuphead looks around to see the fire walls are coming right at them.

Cuphead then notices the hole and shouts, "Quick. We have to go after the Devil!"

Both of the boys run and jump into the hole to fight the Devil deep underground.

After reaching the bottom of the hole, Cuphead and Mugman find themselves in the dark. They both find themselves on floating rock, and there are four others. Suddenly, the boys yelps in shock to see they're in front of the Devil's scary head. But his fur is a red color and his eyes yellow with red in the middle, and showing an evil smile.

"That's creepy!" Mugman scaredly says.

"He's just trying to distract us. We need to keep firing," Cuphead says,

Just then, the Devil's eye combined into one and an axe appears on it. The axe begins to fly at the boys. The boys dodges it, and begins to fire their magic at the Devil's head.

When the boys fire at the rock they are standing, they look up and scream to see a falling poker chip on fire falling down on them. They both move out of the way in time, and continue to fire.

Just then, the Devil's eye turned into a bomb with wings, and he turns head head so the bomb can fly out of his ear. Mugman kicks the bomb away, and continue to use his magic at the Devil.

The falling poker chip continue to fall on the rocks and Mugman and Cuphead move out of the way as they fire their magic at the Devil.

The Devil continue to launch the axe and the flying bombs at the boys. The boys are able to dodge and kick the attacks as they continue to fire their magic.

Suddenly, the Devil lets out a screech, and makes a frustrated facial expression.

Cuphead turns around to see the Devil is bringing a big purple demon with small wings, and a rock ground is falling down. So he gets on the one that is standing. Mugman sees the demon and the ground falling, and jumps on the other on that isn't falling.

With an evil grin, the Devil sends spinning saws at the boys. They both begin to dodge the attacks.

Suddenly, the big purple demons are spitting out pinks and orange skulls at the boys. And the fire poker chips are falling down on them too.

Mugman screams, "There's so much going on!"

"Yeah. The Devil is trying to knock us off of the rock platforms," Cuphead says.

The Devil then continues to have his minions attack the boys. The purple demons spits out skulls. Blue demons are flying after them. Spinning saws are coming at them. And finally, the flaming poker chips are falling to the ground. At the same time, Cuphead and Mugman dodges the attacks at the Devil to defeat them. Even though, they end up getting hit on their head.

Suddenly, the Devil screeches again, and then begins to cry a loud scream as he shedding tears. Then, the two other rock platforms are falling down. Now the only one that is going to be around is the one in the middle. Cuphead and Mugman jump on the last remaining rock so they won't fall.

Cuphead says, "Now's our chance Mugman!"

"Right!" Mugman agrees with a nod on the head.

Both of the brothers concentrate their energies, and creature the stronger spirit versions of them. Then the spirits begin to pound the Devil while the real boys begin to fire their magic at him.

Finally, the boys concentrate the energy from their finger, ready for a powerful attack.

Cuphead shouts, "This is for Rose!"

Then both of the boys fire their most powerful energy beam at the Devil.

Finally, the Devil scream in agony. Soon everything changes back to normal. The boys are now back in the room where the Devil is. And the Devil is so beaten up that his is unable to get up. Even one of his horns has fallen off. Then his lifts his hand up waving a white flag. Meaning that he surrenders.

"Well, I guess the Devil won't be bothering us anymore, or anyone else for that matter," Mugman says.

Cuphead laughs, and says to the Devil, "We shall accept your surrender. But we're not done just yet!"

"Ready, Mugs?" Cuphead asks his brother.

"You bet," Mugman answers.

Both of the boys take out the contracts and throw every last one of them in the flames. Now that all of the contracts are destroyed, everyone on Inkwell Isle are released from eternal servitude with the Devil.

Mugman turns to Cuphead, and says, "Now there's just one more thing we need to do."

"Right," Cuphead answers.

He hold out the card, and says, "Don't worry Rose, we're on our way with your soul."

Cuphead and Mugman runs out of the layer, and out of the casino. Finally, they are running outside so fast, that they are able to get out of the cave.

Cuphead happily says, "Gosh, I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"C'mon, last one to the ship is a leaky cup!" Mugman tease.

"Then let's get going," Cuphead says.

Both of the boys are running to reach Captain Brineybeard ship to tell everyone that they defeated the Devil, and to return Red Rose's soul where it belongs.

As they run past the city, they hear someone calling out, "Hey kids!"

The boys stop to see a man running towards them. The man has dark tan skin, black hair, black eyes that has opening. He is wearing a black captain's hat with a large dark blue jacket, white shirt, dark blue pants, and boots. He seems to be in a panic.

The man stops, and says, "It's a good time I found you. You wouldn't happen to be Cuphead and Mugman, right?"

"Um yes, but how do you know? Mugman asks in surprise.

Suddenly, Cuphead looks at the man and recognize him from Bonnie's photo.

Then Cuphead realizes who this man is, "Wait… are you… Bon Bon's husband… and Red Rose's father, Storm Wilds!"

"Yes. I heard what happened to Rose and what you two are planning to do," Storm answers.

Mugman has his thumb up, "Don't worry, we already beat the Devil, destroy the contracts, and we rescued Red Rose."

"But right now, we need to hurry. We need to give Red Rose back her soul," Cuphead says.

"I know," Storm replies.

Cuphead asks, "Is Bon Bon with her right now?"

"Yes. Cagney told us what happened so Bon Bon stayed with Rose while I got find you to make sure you two are safe," Storm says.

"Thanks for checking up on us, but let's get going," Cuphead says.

"Right," Storm replies.

With that Storm join the two cup brothers to reach Red Rose in time. They hate to think about what will happen if Red Rose has to go on without a soul.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue: The Soulful Happy Ending

Back in one of the rooms in Captain Brineybeard's, Bon Bon has join the others to see Red Rose. She has been devastated since she learned what has become of her daughter, and refused to leave her side. She sits next to the bed Red Rose is in, and has tears coming down her face. Bon Bon then rubs Red Rose's head with sadness. Hearing what the boys are planning, she hopes they will succeed in bring her daughter back.

Out on the deck of the ship and on the dock, everyone else are waiting to see if the boys come back with the soul in their hand. In face, every last of the debtor the children has fight are waiting patiently when the news has travel to them. Even Elder Kettle has join them waiting for his boys to come.

Sally worriedly asks, "Where are they?"

"Try to be patient. They'll come when they come," Djimmi says.

Cagney says in frustration, "But they've been gone for a while now! And Red Rose is still lifeless! For all we know the Devil probably got their souls right now!"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Weepy asks.

"We need to go after them. They may have beaten us to get our contracts… " Ribby says.

"... But the Devil is a tougher cookie than us," Croaks adds.

"I know, but the boys are very determined to save their friend. I have to admire them for their bravery, especially for putting up with this task," Rumor says.

"Yes. Even what they're doing is very insane," Dr. Kahl.

"But will they be alright?" Weepy asks in concern.

"The only thing we can do is wait," Hilda answers.

From the crows nest, the pirate with the bright orange hear shouting, "Captain, they're coming back. The boys are back! And Storm's with them!"

"What?!" Brineybeard exclaim in shock.

Brineybeard runs up to the bow of the deck and brings out his telescope. Seeing through it, he can see Cuphead, Mugman, and Storm running down the docks very fast.

"They're coming!" Brineybeard shouts.

The three run on the gangplank that leads them on the ship.

"Boys you made it back, and in one piece too," Goopy says.

"Not now, we need to give Red Rose back her soul," Cuphead says.

Both of the boys and Storm hurry to the door to the cabin Red Rose is in. Storm opens the door to reveal Bon Bon still sitting next to the bed, wanting to be by Red Rose's side.

Bon Bon looks up, and see Storm and the two cups.

"Storm, you're back," Bon Bon says, and runs up to him.

"I know, but when I arrived, the boys have already beaten the Devil and retrieved our daughter's soul. Now she can be revived," Storm says, holding his wife.

"They did?" Bon Bon surprisingly asks.

Cuphead turns to his brother, "Mugman, you still have that card right?"

"Of course I do," Mugman answers. He then brings out the card and gives it to Cuphead.

Cuphead hols out the card as he walks to the bed where Red Rose is now in a sleep that is impossible to then brings out the card, and presents it over Red Rose. At first, nothing seems to happen.

Suddenly, the card begins to glow a bright red color. Then the card leaves Cuphead's hand and spins over Red Rose's. Spinning around so fast, and glowing so bright that the card begins to transform. After the fast spinning and bright glow, the card has transformed into a pink glowing heart. Cuphead, Mugman, Storm, and Bon Bon are astonished and stunned to see the card magic. Finally, the glowing pink heart, descends onto Red Rose's left chest, and enters her body.

The four stare as the heart, Red Rose's soul is now within her body. Bon Bon quickly goes to Red Rose to see what happens now. She then puts her hands on both of Red Rose's cheeks.

And then, a miracle happens. Red Rose begins to breath, she move her her head a little, and finally, she is able to open her eyes.

Red Rose eyes are now fully open, and turns her head to see her mother.

"Mom," Red Rose slowly speaks.

"Rose," Bon Bon happily says.

Red Rose feels a bit dizzy as she is trying to sit up. Bon Bon helps her up.

Just then, the boys jumps on the bead, and happily shouts, "Red Rose!"

Both Cuphead and Mugman give Red Rose a hug. Red Rose smiles and hugs her back.

Mugman happily says, "Welcome back Red Rose."

"We're glad that you are finally up. We too down the Devil and destroy the contracts," Cuphead happily says.

"We also saved your soul as well," Mugman happily replies.

"Oh good," Red Rose says with a calm smile.

"And there's someone who is here too," Bon Bon says.

Red Rose looks ahead, and gasp in surprise to see who it is.

Red Rose happily screams, "Dad!"

Red Rose quickly get out of bed and happily runs up to her dad, and gives him a big hug.

"Oh Rose, I'm so glad you're safe. I miss you so much" Storm says.

"I miss you too," Red Rose says.

Cuphead, Mugman, and Bon Bon smiles to see the father and daughter are back together. Bon Bon joins the two for the hug. Cuphead and Mugman are happy to see that the family is back together. Now that the contract is destroyed, Bon Bon is no longer in debt with the Devil, and so does everyone else.

A week later, Bon Bon decides to throw a big party at her cake castle and invites everyone to the party. Everyone who has come to the party, have some food and drinks, talking among each other, and dance the day away.

Sitting at one of the tables, Red rose, Cuphead, Mugman, and their families are sitting together. In fact, Storm has some great news for them.

"Really?! You and Rose are staying on the island?!" Mugman happily asks.

"Yes. My friends and I have explored the world, and made our own fortune around doing so. My daughter and I have dont many things together. Now that the Devil has been defeated, and Bon Bon's contract is destroyed, never Rose or Bon bon will be put endanger," Storm says.

Bon Bon smiles, "And since Rose loves being on the isle and have great friends, they decided to live on the isle again."

"That's great. That means we get to hang out all the time," Cuphead says.

"And we get to play together," Mugman adds.

Red Rose laughs, "Yeah. And we don't have to get into anymore fights."

"Especially the fight you got with Ribby and Croaks," Mugman giggles.

Storm chuckles, "Yes. Ribby and Croaks told me of my daughters little temper, and was able to give them a good thrashing."

"Kind of reminds me of you when you were younger when it comes to getting into fights," Bon Bon says.

"But she is like you when it comes to losing tempers," Storm adds.

The three kids start laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," Cuphead says.

"I'm game," Red Rose says.

"Let's go,"Mugman happily adds.

The three friends leave the table os they can have some fun.

Elder Kettle chuckles, and says, "Well, it looks like the three are going to have a lot of fun together."

"And all kinds of adventures they're going to have," Storm adds.

"I do hope they try to stay out of trouble," Bon Bon adds with glee.

The three adults begin to laugh.

Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose leaves the castle so they can play outside. They know they are going to have all kinds of fun together. Now that evil has been defeated, everyone is safe. Now everyone can live their lives without worry.


End file.
